línea de tiempo alterno
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: ¿que pasaría si en vez de ser Endimiun el amor de ella fuera el que tu conoces como villano?¿que pasaría si Némesis en vez de ser el malo fuera el bueno? un anillo, en la muerte, la pérdida, los recuerdos que se pierden y un conjuro desastrozo, mi historia de sailor moon con mi pareja favorita
1. el milenio de plata de la luna y yo

Esta es una línea de tiempo alterna ¿mencioné que soy fan de Diamante y que le doy mi apoyo incondicional? Creo que si, en el oneshot pasado, en fin, les presento mi nuevo bebé ¡ojalá lo quieran como lo quiero yo!

Críticas y observaciones "las responderé en cuanto sean consttructivas y civilizadas".

Esto empieza desde el verdadero principio, es decir, los días en la luna.

¡que lo disfruten!

Sailor moon, es de Akira Toriyama, yo solo la adoro y me divierto¡ah por supuesto!¡todo personaje que no conozcan es mío!.

rama de tiempo alternativa.

Protas: Diamante y Serena.

Némesis es el undécimo planeta de la vía láctea, este generablemente da 2 guerreros a la órden de las sailors de la vía láctea, la sailor black moon y el caballero de las tinieblas, adivinen que, yo soy el caballero de las tinieblas, y preguntarán ustedes ¿Quién eres tu? Chico descaradamente guapo y genial, me llamo Diamante, soy el heredero al trono de Némesis, tengo 2 hermanos, el tímido príncipe Zafiro quien es el caballero de mercurio y la dulce y coqueta princesa Black Lady, quien es la sailor black moon de nuestra generación, estoy profundamente enamorado de la princesa que será la reina del imperio lunar, de Serena, de sailor moon, y digo sailor porque la cosa es oficial ya, solo faltan los rituales de traspaso de poder y eso es casi inmediato, tenemos a los guardianes de mis hermanos y el mío propio, Rubeus es el mío, las hermanas de la persecución (si se pusieron un nombre bastante dramático) son las de mi querida Rini y Démian un muchacho según dicen mis primas muy bien parecido es el guardián de Zafiro y todos preguntan ¿Por qué rini? Verán, rini es una flor cuyos pétalos son rosa y cuyo centro es rojo como los ojos de mi hermana, tiene un olor fragante y dulce, cuando hay grandes cantidades de rinis, uno puede poner sus pétalos a secar y obtener un jarabe delicioso, es muy hermosa y tiene efectos tanto medicinales como nutritivos, es así como cuando Rini nació y la contemplé le puse Rini y mis padres adoptaron dicho sobrenombre y otro secreto, a ella le encanta.

Estoy sentado en el milenio de plata de la luna, bajo un árbol de súrchel, es una fruta como la calificarían los terrestres mixta,de color rosa y con sabor entre durazno y mango, estoy escribiendo un diario el cual cierro de repente, he visto a Serena que camina distraída, no resisto la tentación de hacerle una bromita, me acerco por detrás y la asusto – ¡buuuuuuuuuuu!- ¡kyyyyyyyaaaaaaa!¡Díam!¡no me asustes así!¡diablos! –perdona luna de plata. Digo tratando de tragarme la risa, ella me mira ofendida –ya me disculpé, es que te ves tan hermosa en todas tus facetas luna, no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Luna, luna de plata, hermosa, corazón, princesa, son unos cuantos apodos que le tengo, logrando por su parte los de: Díam, príncipe, amor y mr. Arrogancia, ella me sonríe –sabes que no puedo estar enfadada contigo Díamn. Dice mientras me hecha los brazos al cuello –ya lo se. Digo riendo –además, dime algo ¿Qué opinará Alfor? Una señorita usando la palabra diablo. –baaaaaa ¡el dice palabras peores que yo! Protesta, río mientras le acaricio uno de los largos mechones de cabello –si, pero el no es miembro de la casa real de Silverten, dueños del imperio lunar. –baaaa, di eso otra vez Nemertel y tendrás problemas. Dice ella medio en serio medio en broma - ¿Cómo cuales? Pregunto, ella intenta alejarme el rostro pero se lo tomo con suavidad –no creo, tener problemas. Digo mientras me acerco y la beso - ¡Serena! Se oye la voz de Rini, ella y yo, nos separamos al instante – ¡diablos Rini! Exclamo molesto –perdona hermano. Dice ella con inocencia, Serena se tapa la boca - ¿Qué diría Sims si te oyera príncipe? Después de todo, eres de la casa real. –hay por los dioses Serena. Digo mientras ella se ríe –lo siento hermano, pero están llamando a Serena para entrenar. - ¿ahora? Preguntamos ella y yo –si hermano, la reina Serendi llamó. Asentí –te veo después entonces hermosa. Ella asiente –si Díam, te amo. Dice y me da un beso corto –yo te amo mas. Le digo –no, yo mas. Dice –no yo mas. Digo y la beso, cuando nos soltamos, le acaricio el rostro –si, si, si, los 2 se aman mas, vámonos. Dice Rini y la hala - ¡te estaré esperando! Digo sentándome debajo del árbol - ¡ya regreso!dice ella mientras ríe junto a mi hermana y se alejan al interior del palacio lunar, suspiro y pienso en lo hermosa que es mi princesa y en cuanto me he enamorado de ella y en que ella siente lo mismo por mi, cuando los veo, son los 4 guardianes de mi amigo Endimiun, se les conoce como los 4 generales y déjenme decir algo: los nemesianos, somos seres leales por naturaleza, lo que quiere decir que tenemos una especial percepción hacia la lealtad y que podemos identificarla a leguas, y esos 4, eran tan leales como puede serlo la muerte, decidí seguirlos, me acerqué al sutnarut (eso en lunense es una palabra que designa un sitio prohibido cuando miré, eran las reinas Metallia y Véril, no lo podía creer –todo está listo. Dijo Jedite –así es. Dijo Ciocite, Malachite rió –incluso nuestro sirviente próximo. Metallia sonrió –excelentes noticias ¿Qué hay de los nemesianos? –no sospechan nada. Dijo Diorite, el hermano gemelo de Siocite, Metallia rió –vayan y desempeñen el papel con maestría, esta noche cuando la luna haga el eclipse con la tierra, la heredera y su familia estarán muertas. Todos rieron, salí de allí antes que me vieran –no lo puedo creer. Decía –no lo puedo creer. Llego al castillo y entro, me sorprende Diana, la mucama de la reina - ¿necesita que lo anuncie Alteza? –yo me anuncio solo. Dije corriendo y abriendo las puertas de doble hoja, la reina estaba sentada en su trono, con sus consejeros y las sailors – ¡suegra! Digo con un grito, ella me mira a la par de mi madre, Cristal, la cual tiene los ojos azules y el cabello morado como la reina (ellas son gemelas aunque no de sangre) la diferencia es la ausencia de la marca y que mi madre se peina con las chunguitas de conejo y la reina con las redondas (sacando los vestidos claro) mi suegra blanco, mi madre negro - ¿Diamante? Dice mi suegra –mon petit?¿Que te he dicho de? –lo siento madre, pero mi suegra tiene que saber algo importante. Ella me mira –si es sobre la petición de matrimónio que llevas haciendo desde tus 5 años, te he dicho que debes esperar a que Serena tenga 20. –si, lo se, pero no es eso, he visto a la guardia de Endimiun en el sutnarut. Digo, la madre de Háruka y Adrián me mira –imposible. Dice Mishane –ya quisiera yo que lo fuera señora Mishane. Digo –eso no puede ser. Dice la madre de Mina, la señora Mina –lo digo, lo vi. Digo una vez mas –mon petit, no mentiría así. Dice mi madre –claro que no, no es un juego suegra. - ¿Qué dijeron? Preguntó Nillet, la madre de Lita –que esta noche lanzarían su ataque. –esta noche es que el sello se debilita. Dijo Annete la madre de Rey –debemos hacer algo. Dijo Coralin, la madre de Amy –si, inmediatamente. Dijo Marina la madre de Michiru –corran y den noticias, Luna, Artémis, vayan c con ellas para que me informen. Dice mientras todos salen –vayan y hagan guardia en las cárceles de los malignos. Dice mi suegra, las demás asienten y se van –oh suegra, que mal ¡justo en la noche del baile de la juramentación! Ella me miró –mi querido Diamante, no puedo pedir mas que tu te hayas dado cuenta. –claro que no suegra. Digo con agrado,ella me mira –Diamante, has de saber que he visto el futuro con sailor plut. Me quedo callado y la miro de ito en ito ¿no se supone que eso estaba PROHIBIDO? ELLA ME MIRA –SE LO QUE PIENSAS, MI QUERIDO YERNO, PERO ERAN ACCIONES NECESARIAS. –SUEGRA, SE SUPONE QUE ESO ESTÁ… COMENCÉ –YA LO SE Diamante, pero lo tenía que hacer. Dice ella mientras me mira –y ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? –Diamante ¿recuerdas a Shaskiti? –claro ¡la princesa de Rubellut! Rubellut es un planeta que queda en la galaxia simbian, caracterizado por sus cielos grises y tener 4 lunas, todos los planetas son muy parecidos a la tierra, pero en Rubellut hay mucha gente que tiene poderes perversos de maldad, no negros como los míos ni de sombras, maldad pura –Diamante, ella está trabajando con Metallia. - ¿Qué? Pregunto –tu sabes que el destino y la pre destinación de Venus es que mi hija Serena estuviera contigo y tu con ella. –si, claro, eso lo sabemos todos. Digo orgulloso –si, pero ella planea un hechizo prohibido que hará que mi hija te olvide, tu no existas en el plano donde debo mandarla. –espera suegra. Interrumpo con descaro - ¿Cómo que el lugar donde debes mandarla? Espera ¿de que hablas? –mi querido niño. Dijo mi suegra quebrándose –todos ustedes morirán esta noche. Me quedo helado, es como si una cortina de hielo me cubriera –qu…que…¿Qué? Pregunto tras tartamudear un poco –si, así es. Dice ella –y tu, debes hacer algo para que no pierda tu recuerdo y mi pequeña no te olvide, si t olvida, tu no podrás seguirla, y si se pierde ese objeto, me temo que puedan utilizarte. La miro, retrocedo y salgo corriendo de la sala del trono - ¡espera Díam! Llama mi suegra, pero no me detengo, necesito ayuda urgente.


	2. un anillo para que no me olvides

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama, yo solo me divierto y hago valer mi imaginación pero…todo lo que no conozcan es de mi arte y cosecha.

Conjuro para impedir que me olvides.

Al llegar al castillo de mi planeta, miré a mi querido profesor Phanton, era mi confidente, padrino y casi que la mano derecha de mi padre, el me miró llegar –necesito, hablar contigo Phanton. Dije, el me miró, tragué saliva –Phanton, mi suegra, la reina me dijo que… el me interrumpió -que todo acabaría hoy. –si, si ¿Qué? El sonrió - ¿tu crees que eres el único que tiene consejos privados con Serendi? Como olvidarlo, el era el mejor amigo de mi suegra desde la secundaria (como nunca llegaron a mas, ni idea) el sonrió –solo hay algo que podemos hacer. Me dijo, asentí –lo que sea para poder ayudar y hacer algo. Dije - ¿alguna vez has conjurado una joya? Negué –claro que no. Dijo, sonrió –no has tenido necesidad de. Negué y sonreí - ¿me ayudarás? –no te lo puedo negar, llegamos a un templo –es el templo de Venus. Dije –si, generalmente se conjuran las joyas por la propiedad que quieres hacer, todas las personas como tu, que las han asociado con una, deben dar esa misma joya ¿tenías algún regalo para este día?. Asentí –si, claro, un anillo. Dije sacando un hermoso anillo con un diamante en forma de jazmín –será suficiente. Dijo Phanton con agrado, llegamos allí, es decir, al altar y metimos el anillo en una fuente de agua rosa, en lo personal, el rosa no me atrae, pero a mi luna de plata, se le ve estupendo, la imagen de una mujer apareció, su silueta difuminada en oro, estaba desnuda –Phanton. Saludó –que alegría verte. No quiero saber el como Phanton tiene tratos con los dioses –veo que has traído un pupilo, dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por el? –necesito conjurar este anillo. Dije –una terrible tragedia pasará en el Milenio de Plata de la Luna y no quiero perderme por culpa de un conjuro, necesito que me ayudes. Usualmente no soy humilde con personas en las que desconfío, pero como dice Phanton: si eres amigo, de mi amigo, eres mi amigo. Ella sonrió –joven príncipe, tu tienes la vocación para hacer esto con mi permiso y sin mi ayuda. La miré extrañado –disculpe señora…no entiendo. –la amas tanto y tan puramente, darías lo que fuera por ella y ella por ti, pero con que tu la ames así, te da el poder para lanzar el conjuro y el amor de ella lo reforzará, tienes mi bendición, pero si tu quieres que lo conjure yo, lo haré. Ella terminó de tomar forma, una mujer rubia como el sol, blanca como la luz y de ojos azules como el cielo, con el cabello que pasaba de sus pies –no me digas…que con esta…tu…¿a? Phanton me golpeó por las costillas –mocoso, ten mas respeto, no puedo hacerlo, aunque es posible y quisiera, no puedes matar a los dioses ni nada. –pero si controlarlos. Le susurré, me metió un coscorrón –mocoso, compórtate. –si Phanton. Ella rió –lo quiere. Me dijo –pero me tiene mas respeto que ganas. –que suerte, no hay muchas que se salven. –discúlpelo excelencia, nuestro joven príncipe tiene una lengua tan inverosímil como su ego. Ella sonrió y terminó de acercarse a mi, me quitó el anillo –perfecto, aquí está, con este anillo no te olvidará, pero debes ponérselo cuando su alma esté a punto de apagarse ¿lo recordarás? –espero. Murmuré –tranquilo mi niño, si lo haces, todos regresarán en el tiempo justo. Asentí –gracias señora. Dije –recuerda, en el momento en que su alma esté a punto de irse. Asentí y me alejé con Phanton, llegué de regreso al castillo –Karmesite, Vergerite, Kalaverite, Betsite, necesito hablar con ustedes. Las 4 aparecieron muy coquetas con sus vestidos - ¿Qué pasó Diamante? Preguntó Vergerite –si, estamos casi listas para la fiesta. Dijo Vetsite –si, con respecto a eso…no van a ir. Dije - ¡quequé! Exclamaron todas –disculpa. Dijo Karmesite –llevo 6 meses planeando con Rey la estratégia de conquista adecuada para el príncipe de Naboria y su hermano. Si, Rey y Karmesite querían conquistar un par de príncipes gemelos, Dan y Wan, ambos de cabellos y ojos verdes por media espalda –estaba esperando salir von Bengi. Dijo Vergerite, un primo de Serena, por parte de su familia paterna, todos son rubios y el rey Keit, no es la ecepción –lo se… dije arrastrando las palabras –Rubeus me iba a pedir salir. Dijo Kalaverite –lo se… repetí en el mismo tono - ¿y nos vas a aguar la fiesta? Preguntó Vetsite - ¡ya!¡lo!¡se! exclamé –lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento, pero no podrán ir y punto, las necesito en otro lado. Todas me miraron ofendidas - ¿Dónde nos necesita su Alteza? Preguntó Karmesite de malos modos –necesito que hagan guardia con las sailors scouts del sistema exterior. – ¿hablas de?preguntó Kalaverite –si, las madres de Háruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna. - ¿Cuál es tu problema con que nos divirtamos? Preguntó Vetsite –que, o hacemos eso, o todos moriremos. Las 4 se pusieron las manos en la boca –si, ya lo se, lo lamento chicas, pero es así. Dije mientras suspiraba y como si llevara todo el peso del mundo me alejaba - ¿A dónde vas? Preguntó Vergerite –a hablar con Serena. Respondí con pesadumbre.


	3. el anuncio y la juramentación

sailor moon pertenece a naoko takeuchi, yo solo la uso para divertirme

la advertencia y la ceremonia.

Llego al castillo y entro en silencio, paso por las habitaciones mientras la vusco, está mi hermana Rini detrás de una cortina besándose con Endimiun (ella y yo tenemos un trato) si yo me hago el indiferente cuando los encuentro, ella hará lo mismo por mi y Serena, al fin la encuento, tiene puesto su uniforme de aspirante, es el mismo que usaría como sailor solo que, no tiene colores identificativos y es todo blanco - ¡Díam! Exclama ella –hola luna. Digo un poco apenado - ¿Qué pasa? Pregunta ella –tenemos que hablar…¿recuerdas tus pesadillas? –si, claro, las que me dijiste que solo eran producto de los cuentos de terror de Blaki y Mina. asentí –si, esas. Digo con cuidado - ¿Qué pasa Díam? Me estás asustando. Me dice, la hago caminar y la llevo a un balcón que hemos llamado "nuestro balcón favorito" –es que ii tenías razón, estamos en peligro. –hay no, hay no ¿Qué vamos a hacer Diamante? pregunta ella desesperada, le alzo el rostro y la beso –tranquila luna de plata, lo resolveremos todo. digo –lo prometo. Jamás he roto una promesa y no pienso comenzar ahora –hay Díam. Dice ella mientras me abraza –hoy es el baile y es mi promoción, que día tan funesto para que ocurra eso, justo cuando Amy y Zafiro se iban a dar los dioses, se iban a dar los lirios –Zafiro no me dijo nada. Ella ríe –es que Amy tampoco debía saberlo, se lo diría esta noche asiento, los lirios de plata, en la comunidad lunar son señales de compromiso serio, si regalas cualquier flor labrada en plata lo es –y Endimiun iba a pedir la mano de Blaki. - ¿Qué?¿pero si Rini tiene tu misma edad? Pregunto atónito, ella ríe y me da suavemente por los cachetes –lo se genio, pero es para que Cástor no la pueda pedir en matrimonio. Olvidaba que en Gemis, los chicos pueden pedir a las chicas en matrimonio a partir de los 14 años, así que era mejor que mi hermanita, se comprometiera de una vez con mi mejor amigo en el universo –y claro, Rubeus con Vetsite. Decía mi luna, ella reía alegremente mientras me miraba –Zafi con Amy ¿no será maravilloso? Ojalá podamos pararlo. El saber que nuestras vidas estaban condicionadas a ese momento, me hizo tener mas fuerza, la abracé y besé con ternura y pasión -lo pararemos, lo prometo. Digo emocionado –Díam. Llama Lita –ya es hora. Ambos asintimos y llegamos a la sala sailor, estaban allí, la reina y las madres de las 4 primeras sailors, noté que las sailors del sistema solar exterior no llegaban, eso quería decir que mi madre no estaría presente para vendecir a su hija y que el trabajo, me tocaría a mi,t odas las aspiranees se acercaron con el uniforme, allí se hallaba mi suegra con su uniforme en tonos de rosa, con sus alas de ángel y la lgoriosa luna en su frente, con el vorte v en dorado con un corazón, el lazo largo en rosa el de atrás y los guantes con una v donde estaba el sello de la luna, sus rbotas osas con el mismo sello –aprendices de sailors scouts, aquí, al frente. Dijo ella, las chicas se acercaron –es hora de hacer el juramento. Todas alzaron la mano derecha – ¿juran ustedes defender el universo a todos los seres buenos e inocentes que lo habitan de los seres malvados con intenciones malignas?-si, juro. Dijeron todas a coro - ¿no importando sacrificarcosas como su libertad y su vida? –si juro. Repitieron - ¿dando el todo por el todo para que el universo se mantenga libre? –si, juro. Dijeron una vez mas –entonces, que sus estrellas lo atestigüen ¡y les brinden el poder! Exclamó mi suegra, se vieron las luce de diferentes colores, ante cada una, estaba una pluma y en el caso de Serena una pluma y un broche –sailor moon. Dice mi suegra, Serena toma el by se acerca a ella –tu serás roche la luz, serás la encargada de derrotar el mal y con ayuda de todos tu misión será ccertera. Ella asintió mientras su traje igual al de su madre, se le colocaba –sailor mercury. Amy la siguió –tu serás el entendimiento, la razón de todos cuando hayan perdido el rumbo. Ella asintió y tomó su pluma, Rey la siuuió –por ser fuego, serás el futuro, claridad,s erás la encargada de advertir y ayudar a preparar las batallas que vendrán. Ella asintió –sailor Júpiter. Lita se acercó de inmediato -tu serás el apoyo, ayudarás a sobrecosí las desgracias dadas por las circunstancias o el enemigo. Ella sonrió y se dirigió allí –tu sailor venus. Mina llegó casi, casi corriendo –serásel amor, que ayudará a manejar el perdón por las cosas que hacemos y que se escapan de nuestro control. –ayudaré en lo que pueda reina. Dijo ella con suma mmoción –Black Lady. Dijo, mi hermana se acercó a mi –defenderás a la luz en la energía ovscura, tu serás la encargada de demostrar uue no solo por ser negro ya es sinónimo de maldad. Ella sonrió y asintió –así lo haré, hermano. Dijo con suma emoción, mi suegra miró el equipo –bienvenidas pues, sailors scouts. Dijo a las sonrientes chicas.


	4. la caída del milenio y mis intentos

Hola mis lectores ¡acá ando de nuevo! Espero que no me hayan extrañado mucho, en fin ¡ya llegué!.

Una cosita: gracias a mi primera persona que dejó un review me ha hecho muy feliz leerlo! Eres lo máximo amiga, gracias por los 5 minutos que te has tomado para mi.

Otra cosa: en mi universo cuando a un nemesiano le dan sus aretes, es la señal de que ha llegado a su honbría (si me animo haré un homake con esas escenas que no he contado de lo que he incluido como cultura nemesiana) así que: ¡ya saben!.

Todo esto es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, a mi me encanta y solo me divierto con esto

¡ah si!¡lo que no conozcan! Es mío.

La caída y mi intento.

Yo sabía que Háruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru ya habían sido juramentadas (las juramentaron el mismo día que a Endimiun y a mi) y mientras pensaba esto, me terminaba de alistar, alisé mi capa negra, peiné mi cabello y ajusté mis aretes, símbolo de mi maduréz, al cumplir los 15 años te dan los aretes, el clásico es el largo como el que uso yo, y el no convencional es el corto, como el que usan algunos otros, Rini me toca la puerta –estoy lista hermano. Dice mientras la miro con su hermoso vestido –andando Rini. Digo saliendo junto a ella, llegamos tras haber aparecido al castillo de la luna, ella divisa a Endimiun y ambos corren a abrazarse, los miro y suspiro –ojalá pueda detenerlo. Digo mientras me alejo, que los sirvientes de mi amigo sean traidores es algo que me descompensa, voy buscando a Serena mientras escucho a la orquesta tocar y veo a Rey con un hermoso vestido verde buscar a Karmesite –Díam ¿no has visto a…? –no vendrá. Le digo –mira ¡mira Diamante Gabriel!me ruge, odio cuando me llaman Gabriel, no detesto mi segundo nombre pero…no cuando me dicen los 2 o el segundo, así dicen cada vez que te van a regañar - ¿si Rey Kikió? Pregunto con aspereza - ¡no puedes dejar que Karmesite falte al vaile!¡hemos planeado este paso final por 3 meses! –lamento que no puedas conquistar a quien deseas, pero ella no puede venir y eso es todo. –claaaaarooooo ¡como ya tu tienes a Serena! ¡a los demás que nos caiga un asteroide! La agarro por los brazos y la bato –escúchame, quiero que me escuches. Digo con suavidad, ella traga saliva, Cuando estoy mas enfadado, mas bajo hablo y cuando eso pasa, todo el mundo se queda loco, suspiro y la suelto –los sueños de Serena no eran pesadillas inspiradas por Rini y Mina. Digo, ella me mira –eran premoniciones y si no hacemos algo, aún no se que, todos moriremos, némesis y la luna morirán, todo desaparecerá ¿entiendes? Ellas han ido a ayudar a las iner a detener el desastre. Se queda helada - ¿moriremos?¿todos moriremos? Asiento –a menos que hagamos algo, si. Digo, ella asiente –iré a decirles al resto del equipo. Repito el gesto y ella se aleja, sigo buscando a Serena, ahora, veo a Rey y Lita cuchichear al lado de Rubeus y Demian –príncipe, no está aquí. Me dice Luna –gracias. Digo haciendo un gesto de saludo y sigo mi camino, cuando siento unas suaves manos enguantadas en mis ojos - ¿Quién soy? Me dice la voz alegremente, siento esas manos y por su perfume de rosasy su hermosa voz, me doy cuenta de que es ella, pero finjo no saber –mmm ¿Mina? –no, no y no. Dice su voz con una risa –ah si, mmmm ¿Lita? –nooooo ¡tampoco! –ah, ya se ¡Hilary! –no ¡no soy Hilary! A mi luna de plata, la molesta que la confundan con su prima –está bien. Comienza a decir, me doy la vuelta –ya se que eres tu hermosa. Digo mientras retiro con suavidad sus manos de mis ojos –pero Díam ¿Cómo me adivinas siempre? –porque conozco todo de ti, tu voz, tu perfume, tu risa. Digo mientras me acerco y le subo el rostro –todo lo conozco de ti. Ella sonríe y acepta mi beso –vamos a bailar. Le digo –oh Díam, sabes que no soy muy buena bailando. Dice ella con reticencia mi princesa, es buena bailando mas como ella dice, no es una bailarina y aunque yo si lo soy, no me molesta enseñar y como profe soy muy paciente –anda, me encanta bailar contigo. - ¿a pesar de no saber bailar todo lo que tu? Pregunta con duda –a pesar de eso, lo adoro. Digo dándole un beso fugáz en sus labios, ella sonríe y asiente, entramos al salón y nos dedicamos a bailar –todo es tan hermoso en esta noche. Dice ella –todo lo es en las noches que tu estás. Respondo, ella sonríe mientras le doy una vuelta –Díam si no sobrevivimos. –claro que lo haremos hermosa. Aseguro mientras la dejo caer con gracia para hacer ese paso de baile que a ella le encanta tanto –Serena…te amo. Le digo, ella me mira mientras seguimos bailando –y yo a ti. Dice, la beso –ya verás que todo sale bien hermosa. Digo mientras la pieza termina, ella me sonríe –tu siempre haces que todo salga en órden Díam. Le regreso el gesto –así es. Digo mientras recomenzamos la pieza, no miré a las chicas allí, solo estaban mi hermana y Endimiun, cuando lo miré, Neflite aparecía rompiendo la ventana - ¡luna! La aferré - ¡Díam!¡tengo miedo! Exclama ella asustada –note preocupes hermosa, saldremos de aquí. Neflite me mira –eres un maldito traidor. Digo –no importa, porque al final yo he usado todo para que nuestra reina regrese como debe ser. Dice riendo –y ahora, mataré a la heredera ¡muere Serena! La halo, miro como el se dirige hacia otra persona - ¡Riiiiiniiiiiiii! Grito al mirar como el estómago de mi hermana está abierto, Serena y yo nos acercamos a ella - ¡Rini!¡Rini!¡respira Rini! –hermano… dice ella débilmente y da un grito de dolor –hermano…por favor…no dejes que lo maten…no dejes que. Pero el grito de Serena me hiela la sangre, cargo a mi hermana y la veo bañada de un líquido carmesí, escucho el ruido de algo que cae a mis pies y veo la cabeza de Endimiun a la vez que su cuerpo cae al piso –corre Serena ¡corre Serena!ella obedece –Rini, escúchame, no puedes morir ¿de acuerdo? No puedes morir. –hermano…me duele…mucho. Dice ella reflejado en su hermoso rostro su sensación –ya lo se Rini, pero no puedes dejarme, de verdad, no puedes. Ella sonríe –hermano…dile a Endimiun que lo amo…te amo a ti y a Zafiro…no lo dejes llorar mucho…cuida a mamá y a papá…hermano…cui…da…te. –Rini ¿Rini? Despierta, abre los ojos Rini, no…no…¡Riiiiniiiii!Serena se da la vuelta al escuchar mi grito y al mirarme arrodillado con el cuerpo de mi hermana –hay no ¡Rini! Grita ella mientras me mira y se acerca, aferro el cuerpo de mi hermana –corre Serena, debemos salir de aquí. Digo –pero. –vamos. Insisto, salimos del castillo, llegamos a una de las vías y piso algo - ¡Amy! Grita Serena –corre Serena…corre. Le dice ella mientras gime de dolor, está casi desangrada, miro a Serena que llora en el cuerpo de su amiga, pero le hago fuerza con el brazos para seguir –no podemos ayudarlas. Le digo, miro a Mina que pasa corriendo - ¡Mina!¡donde está Zafiro! Le grito - ¡no lo se Diamante! Grita ella mientras se aleja - ¡voy a proteger a la reina! Asiento y seguimos el camino, encuentro a Rey y a Rubeus muertos, no solo han liberado a las malignas sinó a demonios –santo. Digo mientras los miro unidos en la muerte, corremos mas y mas, veo a Lita, la cual, está unida a Zafiro mientras una cortadora los rebana, me quedo de piedra al ver los ojos de mi hermano que suplican ayuda, pero no puedo ayudarlo, corremos al bosque, cuando llegamos, inproviso una tumba para Rini –lo siento hermana. Digo besando su luna negra, Serena me oserva –todo esto es mi culpa. Me dice –no, no lo es. Digo mientras la miro –todo esto es culpa de Véril. Ella asiente, cubrimos a Rini - ¿Qué vamos a hacer Díam? Pregunta –iremos a Némesis, buscaremos una nave y huiremos a otra galaxia respondo –ya verás que lo lograremos hermosa. Digo, me acerco y la abrazo, estoy lleno de sangre –perdona, estoy manchado de sangre, he arruinado tu vestido rosa. –solo es un vestido Díam. Dice mientras la veso, me suelto –tenía algo que darte. Le digo, ella me mira - ¿Qué es? –un regalo. Digo mientras sonrío, por el ravillo del ojo veo un resplandor, ella me mira - ¿Qué pasa Díam? Pregunta, pero la empujo y siento el dolor en mi espalda - ¡Diiiiaaaamaaaanteeeee! Grita ella desgarradoramente, trato de incorporarme pero algo debe estar mal conmigo –no…no siento mis piernas. Digo asustado, cuando la veo a punto de llorar, decido tragarme mi miedo y mostrar mi valerosa cara –estaré bien, solo me he dado un golpetazo. Ella se agacha a mi lado, miro sus ojos cuando una risa me distrae –vaya, vaya, príncipe Diamante ¿Cómo vas a proteger a tu princesa lisiado? Pregunta Véril con voz triunfal –eso no te interesa bruja. Digo mientras arrastrando mis piernas muertas me dirijo al frente de ella, puedo usar mis poderes y mis manos –el orgulloso príncipe Diamante, el jinete, el caballero, se verá condenado a una silla de ruedas. Ella ríe –que destino tan cruel. Dice con maldad –ah, lo olvidaba no saldrás vivo ¡así que te condenaré a una tumba! Le lanzo un rayo y ella esquiva –hazlo mejor, maldito paralítico. Dice mientras me lanza otro, pero miro con horror que el rayo no me llega - ¡Serena! Grito mientras la veo caer a mi lado, Véril ríe - ¡está muerta!¡la princesa de la luna está muerta! Sigue riendo y se aleja de nosotros, miro a Serena y la tomo con suavidad, la coloco en mi regazo - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pregunto –Díam, sabes que te amo y no iba a permitir que murieras. Me dice –lo se Serena, pero no valía la pena, si tu no estás, yo no tengo nada que hacer. Ella me mira –tienes mas que hacer que yo. –paralítico, no lo creo. Digo –Serena, te amo. Le digo –y yo a ti Diamante. Me dice ella –si nos separamos y reencarnamos te encontraré, pase lo que pase. Le digo –es un juramento. –se que lo harás, prometo esperarte siempre. Dice ella, saco el anillo, estoy a punto de colocárselo cuando un rayo me da en la espalda otra vez, dejo caer la joya que se aleja de mi –maldición, digo con un grito ahogado, caigo encima de Serena, me pongo de lado para no aplastarla –Díam. Me dice –dame un beso. Me acerco a ella y la beso, a la mitad de este su cuerpo combulsiona -hermosa. La llamo pero parece dormida –hermosa, hermosa ¡nooooooooo! Grito mientras la sujeto, golpeo mis puños contra el pasto pero ya no tengo fuerzas de nada, alguien aparece –Vinitri. Digo débilmente - ¿Cómo estás príncipe? Pregunta ella con zorna - ¿Cómo crees que estoy? Esto no es precisamente un paseo por el campo. Ella ríe –lo se cariño, ya lo se. Ella es una mujer que se peina como mi hermana pero de cabellos rojos con mechas azules y ojos rojos, con un vestido negro y plateado –todo ha salido a la perfección. Dice alegremente - ¿Qué quieres decir?le pregunto –nosotros hemos ayudado a Véril y a su hermana a salir de su encierro, entiéndelo cariño, Némesis y la luna no deben unirse. –eres una maldita. Digo con dolor –oh, puede que si lo sea. Dice ella –pero al final, yo ganaré y todo el universo será mío. –te detendré. Digo con dolor, ella se acerca y me besa, me da asco su contacto - ¿Cómo cariño? Me pregunta acariciando mi frente –si te estás muriendo. –maldita zorra. –hay Diamante, tranquilo, yo no te tendré es verdad, pero ella tampoco, he hecho un pequeño hechizo, y todo ha salido a la perfección, por perder su anillo se olvidará de ti. -¿Qué? Pregunto horrorizado, ella ríe mientras sus ojos destellan maldad pura –así es, ella se olvidará, de todo tu ser, tu nombre, tu voz, tu forma, todo, y si tu no existes ella se enamorará de Endimiun lo cual, llevará a mi dominio universal. Cuando iba a protestar por su risa, siento mi cuerpo comenzar a comnulsionar y muero,siento…como…pierdo…sensación…y…o…es…to…y…mu… rie…ndo.

Despierto en un lugar blanco –yo estoy muerto. Digo, espero un poco al reconocer el lugar pero no se parece a nada que haya visto –yo estoy muerto. Repito, me incorporo, estoy desnudo, pero como estoy solo no me importa andar así –si esto es el infierno, no está tan mal, vaya que es lindo. Recuerdo que tengo que buscar a personas, deseo estar vestido y se me pone una túnica blanca –muy sacerdotal. Digo, sigo mi camino - ¡Serena!¡Rini!¡Zafiro! grito pero solo se oye el eco de mi voz - ¡Amy!¡Rey! insisto pero al llamarlos a todos, nadie responde, llego a una sala donde hay una cortina rosa que divide el pasillo –pero ¿pero que? Hay un cuarto donde está una mujer con vestido blanco - ¿Venus?pregunto, ella sonríe con tristeza –hola príncipe. Saluda - ¿Qué ha pasado? Pregunto –han fallado, el milenio de plata y Némesis han muerto esta noche. Abro los ojos atónitos –lo intentamos. Digo –lo se, pero nadie pudo ver la solución. - ¿Por qué será? Pregunto con filo, ella llora, no me conmueven las lágrimas de nadie –nos han bloqueado Diamante, quisimos ayudar, pero el dios del mal nos bloqueó a todos, todos han caído dormidos, Zeus y los demás, ustedes no debían desaparecer. –pero ya lo hemos hecho. Digo - ¿Dónde están los demás? Pregunto, ella llora mas fuertemente, me acerco y la bato - ¡dime!¡donde están mis hermanos y mis amigos! –tus hermanos están dormidos en otro sector del Olimpo, tus amigos, en el limbo a la espera de renacer. –genial, voy con ellos. Digo –no puedes. Dice ella –tu has sido borrado del pasado. - ¿que? –si, el hechizo que te hicieron alteró el tiempo, no existes, tu única esperanza, la de tus hermanos, la de tu pueblo, era el anillo que perdiste, que no le colocaste a Serena. –sabes, cuando se lo iba a colocar, me lanzaron un rayo que me abrió como un cuchillo. Digo –lo siento Diamante por no poder ayudarte mas, bloqueada lo único que pude hacer fue eso y salió mal, no existes en el pasado, tu y Némesis han sido borrados y si todo esto sigue así, me temo que ella ganará, Serena ya no te ama. –no…no…no. Digo horrorizado –lo lamento. Dice Venus - ¡Seeereeenaaaa! Grito destrozado, ella me mira –pero aún hay algo que puedes hacer. La miro - ¿Qué es?¿que es?¡dímelo!¡haré lo que sea! –si logras darle el anillo. Dice mientras mi anillo aparece –todo volverá a la normalidad. - ¿a cual normalidad? Pregunto –tu existirá en la línea de tiempo y renacerás junto a ellos, sinó, me ttemo que todo pueda salir mal. Dice ella –lo haré. Digo con ímpetu.

Como vivo en la fortaleza de Venus, veo pasar el tiempo de la humanidad, veo como todos los planetas emos sido prácticamente borrados del mapa, miro como todo pasa en la tierra, las guerras, el hambre, los siglos sin la magia y el poder, aunque puedo hacer lo que me plazca no me apetece mas que mirar la tierra y a Serena en el limbo como un alma despreocupada, no necesito comer ni dormir, así que me la paso sentado en una fuente mientras Venus está recluida por el poder del dios del mal en sus estancias, por fin, en un país llamado Japón la veo nacer - ¡al fin! Digo, estoy muy contento, no voy a fallar, no voy a fallar, y por fin, cuando tiene 4 años lo intento, dejé el anillo en sus juguetes, cuando lo iba a tomar, llegó su madre Ikuko (su antígua ama de llaves junto a Kengi su chofer) para decirle que ese anillo era de mamá, cuando tenía 5 años, lo volví a intentar, solo podía hacerlo una vez por año así que me convenía planearlo bien, el hermanito de Serena, Sammy (el hermano pequeño de Endimiun) le tiró el anillo porque ella no quería jugar con el, cuando tenía 6, lo escondí en una rifa del cumpleaños de su prima Kikió, pero ella lo ganó, cuando tenía 7, me hice pasar por un amigo imaginario y conseguí buenos resultados, había dejado el anillo en un parque cruzando una calle y cuando ella fue por el, casi la atropella un carro, Kengi le dijo que dejara de creer en amigos imaginarios y ella dejó de hablarme, sentí una gran desilusión cuando tenía 8, había dejado el anillo en un zapato de ella, lo encontró y cuando Kikió lo vió que se había quedado con sus tíos de visita, formó un escándalo por su anillo perdido y acusó a Serena de ladrona quien entre lágrimas debió devolver el anillo, cuando tenía 9, lo dejé en un parque, ella lo miró y cuando lo iba a agarrar, una mano blanquecina salió, ella se asustó y no lo recogió, cuando tenía 10, lo escondí en los juguetes de Molly ¡al fin! Ella se lo colocó en la palma y cuando se lo iba a poner, llegó la mamá de Molly para regañarla por llevarse un anillo de un tipo de diamante raro e importante y se lo quitó a Serena, que decepción, noches de amargura porque ella no tenía el maldito anillo, noches de desolación y muchas lágrimas amargas, cuando tenía 11, lo escondí en su pastel de cumpleaños y al mirarlo a Ikuko casi le da algo por su anillo perdido, cuando tenía 12, lo escondí en su primera toalla sanitaria,cuando tenía 13, lo escondí en su primer sujetador y Sammy otra vez frustró mis planes al lanzar ese objeto a la calle, cuando tenía 14 el anillo regresó a mi y por mas que lo intenté, no pude llegar hasta ella, la vi luchar y crecer, madurar y enaltecerse, yo medía el curso de mi estancia por la vida de Serena, la vi enamorarse de mi mejor amigo, casarse con el ¡la vihacer el amor con el! Y me dolió tanto, que ese traidor hiciera el amor con mi Serena, con mi princesa,miré nacer a mi hermana de Serena ¡que impotente me sentí! Y miré todo lo que pasaba, hasta que un día, vi a 2 seres haciendo el amor –esto no me interesa. Le dije a la fuente –yo solo quiero ver a Serena y a su hija que no crece mas allá de la edad de 7 años. Pero la fuente no hizo caso y me siguió mostrando a aquellos personajes haciendo el amor, el hombre se parecía a mi y la mujer, tenía cierto parecido con Zafiro, de repente, me incorporé –no, no, no, no, no. Decía alejándome de la fuente –yo aún no estoy listo ¡no puedo nacer!¡no quiero nacer! Grité, ellos seguían en su ofrenda amorosa - ¡no puedo nacer!¡no quiero nacer!¡yo debo llegar a Serena! Intenté esconderme pero una fuerza de succión me halaba hacia ellos, hacia la mujer y mi grito al mi alma ser condenada en un feto fecundado fue la perfecta canción para el curso de tragedias que me sucederían.


	5. némesis, preludio del dolor

¡hola! Regresé ¡hurra! Muchos dirán que no tengo vida actualizando tan seguido, pero la verdad es que la historia la tenía planeada y la quiero llevar al punto que la tenía antes de que un accidente en mi pc le hiciera ¡caput!.

Aparte de que me encanta actualizar y como ya me hice amiga de mi cuenta, pues le estoy dando duro.

Perdonen si está largo pero mi musa se puso interesada y corrió y corrió.

Otra cosa, a los que hayan leído la serie de P.C. Cast y su hija Cristin Cast, o sea "la casa de la noche" notarán el nombre de Nix en el texto: quiero informar a mis lectores que no es ningún plagio, Nix como refieren las autoras es una diosa griega de la noche y ellas la usaron por y para sus vampiros pero esta, nuestra referencia a Nix es por la cualidad obscura de la familia black moon, por sus lunas negras, lunas de noche, así que solo tiene la participación de ser la deidad de donde afirmarían ellos que viene su poder negro (teoría propia) así que si alguno llega a ver el nombre de Nix entretejido en mis palabras, es por esa razón que lo puse y no porque combine esto con la casa de la noche ¿ok?.

Sailor moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo me divierto usándola.

¡todo lo que no conozcan es mío!¡avisen si usan mis teorías!

Cultura nemesiano: todo de mi cabecita.

"aceptaré sus críticas en cuanto sean educadas y civilizadas".

Némesis, el preludio del dolor.

Había resonado por todos lados, la explosión que dañó el castillo, estaba en mi dormitorio cuando la sentí, corrí al salón del trono, el techo había

Caído y mostraba la belleza de la noche nemesiana, otro ataque de la tierra, otro maldito ataque, no habían parado desde hace 3 meses y pude escuchar el llanto de un pequeño niño - ¡Zafiro! Grité, el niño se alzó, se me paralizó el corazón al mirar su carita sangrante –hermano…mamá. Dijo, me acerqué corriendo a el, miré a mis padres, el fuerte soberano de Némesis del cual tenía yo el nombre estaba allí, como un muñeco vuelto nada por un gigante malcriado y la hermosa mujer Celesty, que se parecía a mi hermano, estaba junto a el como su patética pareja, me acerqué y le cerré los ojos a mi padre y a mi madre - ¿Qué les pasó hermano? Me preguntó Zafiro mientras yo retiraba de mi padre el cristal obscuro –ellos, han ido a reunirse con nuestros ancestros. El niño se hechó a llorar, a su edad de 7, habíamos perdido a nuestros abuelos y ahora que el tenía 9 y yo 12, era habitual que Zafiro se enntristeciera en el momento en que le dí la noticia de la única manera que conocía, me acerqué a el con el broche en la mano que tras reconocerme como dueño ,

Dejó de emitir una luz azul, revisé su carita, solo había sangrado por debajo del ojo, pero era demasiada sangre,

Rompí un poco de mi camisa y le hice una venda suspiré de alivio en mis adentros, si le hubiera dado en la luna, ahora Zafiro estaría muerto, los golpes en la luna son fatales, el me miraba con sus ojitos azules empañados en lágrimas - ¿Qué haremos ahora?¿que haremos ahora? Sin papá y mamá, sin papá y mamá, estamos solos, solos. Miré a mi hermano y me agaché a su par –no llores pequeño Zafiro. –hermano…dijo el mirando mis ojos –no estamos solos hermano, nos tenemos el uno al otro y yo siempre te cuidaré - ¿lo prometes hermano? –te lo juro por mi vida. Dije con convicción, lo saqué del trono y llegué a la cocina - ¡príncipe!¡sentimos la explosión! Dijo una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos azules –lo se Blanca. –gracias a Nix que está bien. Dijo ella - ¿los reyes? Preguntó –alimenta y cura al pequeño Zafiro é mientras me alejaba - ¿A dónde vas hermano? Preguntó Zafiro siguiéndome como mi sombra –voy a repararlo todo. el regocijo iluminó su rostro - ¿traerás a mamá y papá como el trajo a Phanton aquella vez que murió? Negué –Zafiro…yo no tengo…tanto poder. Dije mientras lo miraba entristecer –pero…haré lo mejor para que esto no vuelva a pasar. Dije mientras me alejaba –descuide príncipe, le daré una taza de chocolate. Dijo Blanca –gracias Blanca. Dije desaparecieno de la cocina, llegué al trono, necesitaba tiempo para llorar a mis padres, no podía entender por que la tierra nos hacía eso, no habíamos lastimado a nadie ¡a nadie! Éramos un planeta pobre después de milenios de esplendor que aún nos empeñábamos en recordar y aunque en poder y tecnología habíamos rebasado los conocimientos de nuestros vecinos, todo se lo habían robado desde Algerian y Totsyt, así que no había quedado nada, y yo me preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba la maldita sailor black moon? Ese cuento de dormir absurdo para los niños, esa maldita fantasía que te hacía creer en un mañana, un mundo mejor y alguien que peleara por ti ¡donde estaba esa despiadada defensora de inocentes!¡la que debía defendernos de todo mal!¡en el nombre del amor y la justicia! –yo nos defenderé. Dije con odio - ¡nos defenderé a todos!¡pisaré las cabezas de mis enemigos!¡acabaré con ellos de un soplo! ¡seré el vengador de Némesis y destruiré la tierra! Miré con absoluto odio las grietas y los cuerpos de mis padres, alcé el broche que se abrió para revelar un perfecto cristal esférico - ¡renacimiento de black moon! Grité al cielo, la luz azul de mi energía activó el cristal y todo se reconstruyó pero quedé desmayado, desperté por un paño húmedo en mi frente, allí estaba mi padrino Phanton –corrí desde Sili a todo lo que daba el deslizador. Dijo, asentí - ¿Qué hora es? Pregunté confuso –las 8 de la noche del 27 de octubre. Dijo el –he dormido… -por 2 días enteros. Dijo –Blanca estaba muy asustada por ti, no pudo despertarte. –no me extraña. Le dije mirándolo, el me miraba serio –casi mueres. Me dijo - ¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunté –no es difícil para mi saberlo, en que estado han quedado tus fuerzas. - ¡Zafiro! Exclamé, pero el me puso una mano en el pecho –el príncipe Zafiro está bien. Dijo –está con Blanca e Ibette, no lo han dejado. Cerré los ojos –gracias Nix. Murmuré por lo bajo –has reconstruido toda la ciudad, es una proesa loable. –pero no he regresado a nadie. Protesté –no tenías el suficiente poder. Dijo, sus ojos azules me estudiaron –tranquilo pequeño, saldremos de esta. –no me digas pequeño Phanton, ya no soy un niño, hace tiempo dejé de serlo. El asintió inesperadamente –lo se Diamante, claro que lo se. Repetí su gesto, el se incorporó y me ayudó a mi, me tambaleé y el se vió obligado a agarrarme –vamos, necesitas comer algo. Asentí y me dejé llevar a la cocina.

¡hermano!¡que bueno que estás bien! Decía Zafiro llorando - ¡temí perderte! –estoy bien. Dije mientras era obligado a tragar un estofado –no pudimos entrar al trono a buscarlo príncipe. dijo Blanca –no te preocupes. Dije –hasta que el señor Phanton llegó, temimos lo peor. Asentí –estoy bien. Ya me estaba

Cansando que me trataran como un niño de 4

Años, terminé de comer –acompáñame a inspeccionar la ciudad padrino. El asintió en silencio y salimos de la cocina –haz que Zafiro estudie Blanca. Dije mientras el me miraba alejarme.

Días después, estábamos en la cocina cenando –hermano, esto no me gusta. Dijo el dejando el plato de hígado –es lo que tenemos pequeño Zafiro, no lo desperdicies. Dije mientras hacía esfuerzo con mi cara para que no se notara que la carne semi podrida me estaba asqueando, era de lo poco que quedaba en la cocina, Blanca estaba asustada, los cultivos no se habían reactivado y eso siempre era mala señal a lo largo de la historia, sonreí –mañana lo resolveré. Dije mientras comíamos la cena, al día siguiente, madrugué y fui a los campos a 3 días de Luna Negra, llegué y miré - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Pregunté llegando –príncipe. Dijeron todos postrándose de rodillas –no se arrodillen y cuénteme que ha pasado. Un granjero se acercó a mi, sus cabellos grises y ojos marrones delataban su edad –la plaga Alteza, la plaga lo ha consumido todo. dijo –diablos. Dije mientras miraba, suspiré y elevé mi cristal –esta plaga es mágica. –a que fue la maldita Neo Reina Serena. Dijo un hombre desde el fondo, todos lo corearon –puede ser. Dije meditando después de todo, en el universo era conocido el poder del cristal de plata y la mano de hierro de esa maldita mujer –como sea, la rechazaré. dije elevando mi cristal y cubriendo el planeta de luz, cuando terminó todo, los campos y todo el verdor había regresado –a trabajar. Dije mientras me ponía hombro con hombro junto a ellos, a los 5 días regresé al castillo –heeermaaanoooo. Dijo Zafiro encaramándoseme como un pequeño mono azul –hola pequeño Zafiro ¿Cómo estás? –bien, Blanca EIbette me han enseñado mucho, sobretodo leyendas del folclore nemesiano ¿sabías que había una guerrera que nos defendía? Lo miré –hermano… dije con cautela –no creas en eso, es solo folklore, nada mas. Dije revolviéndole el pelo, el asintió –de acuerdo hermano ¿tendremos cosas ricas para comer? Asentí –dentro de poco si. Dije con una sonrisa grande.

Estaba sentado mirando a los combatientes en la clase de defensa, ya había salido de control mental con mi padrino, miraba al instructor Shein que era muy rudo y muchos alumnos mayores decían que temible, miré a una niña con un vestido rosa y un moño sentada mirando, cuando el instructor terminó un tiempo de su clase y se dirigió a beber agua lo interpelé –quiero pelear con los mayores. Dije, el me miró, era igual a esa niña del vestido - ¿tu? Preguntó con zorna –no tienes el nivel. Dijo simplemente –si lo tengo, Reyard es muy blandengue y no le gusta pasar alumnos, he entrenado con Phanton. El sonrió –a ver ¿Qué puedes hacer? Preguntó –Todd. Un chico mayor de unos 16 llegó - ¿maestro? Preguntó, su melena azul metálico llegaba a sus caderas y sus ojos azules me miraban con desprecio, este era uno de los que me tenían envidia por un puesto lleno de lujos y que no sabía el, que me lo tenía que sudar para que a su asquerosa boca llegara comida, no sabía el que de los lujos solo me quedaba en ese momento el castillo donde vivía y que podía decir que era tan pobre como el campesino que labraba la tierra –quiero que le demuestres a este mocoso, que se debe tener para entrar en mi clase. –a la órden. Dijo el mientras me miraba, nos acercamos al ring –empieza mocoso o ¿vas a llamar a tu mami? Preguntó burlón - ¡trueno obscuro! Lancé, el esquivó - ¡cortada de la noche! Un rayo negro enmarcado por su poder rojo, me alcanzó pero lo dejé, lo tomé con las manos desnudas y lo moldeé - ¡reflejo de las sombras! Ese rayo le dio de lleno provocándole dolor - ¡enredaderas negras! Lanzó el, me vi atrapado pero con mi poder las rompí - ¡caída de la nochhe!

Todo se obscureció y el rayo le dio en seco, el rodó –las pagarás ¡manos del otro mundo! Eso lo esquivé levitando –eres una persona tonta, las manos del otro mundo no se usan así, déjame enseñarte ¡lágrima negra! Lancé, le dio de pleno - ¡agua obscura! Lo empujé a sus propias manos tras rebotarle un rayo y hacerme con el control de estas, el comenzó a gritar al tiempo que estas le proporcionaban cantidades de dolor y de estado energético pasaban a sólido, si se volvían completamente sólidas, explotarían junto a el, pero en el último instante se liberó y se acercó a mi, me lanzó una patada a mi rostro que desvié colocando mi antebrazo, le regresé un puño que el desvió haciendo lo mismo, comenzamos a darnos puños y patadas como si de una macabra coreografía se tratara, nuestros golpes eran impactados y repelidos a la par, el chico era bueno, pero comenzaba a desesperarse, al parecer, que nadie mas que Shein lo hubiera derrotado lo tenía muy ufano y cuando "el mocoso"como me llama, le empezó a dar sin duda la primera de las 10 mejores palizas de su vida, lo tenía muy nervioso - ¡beldad obscura! Un poder hermoso fue lanzado hacia mi que no pude esquivar esta vez - ¿ya te rendiste mocoso? Preguntó el –porque si no lo has hecho, debes hacerlo. Dijo con zornna, estaba ya cansado - ¡tumba de pesadilla! El grito de el al mirarse en una tumba negra que lo lastimaba y le hacía pensar en zombis, las malditas criaturas con las que compartíamos cierto sector del planeta, era algo escalofriante –páralo príncipe. Me dijo Shein –no quiero, que lo haga el, o hágalo usted, ya yo demostré mi fuerza, demuestre la suya para ver si mi padrino no se equivocó. El me miró aterrorizado –Phanton ¿Phanton es tu padrino? –así es. Dije, yo sabía que la reputación de guerrero de élite de Phanton era temida y aunque Shein era uno de los mejores, el haber sido el mejor amigo y la mano derecha de mi padre,ponían a Phanton por encima de Shein, el desactivó el poder, Todd se paró - ¡maldito mocoso!¡pelea!¡pelea como los hombres! Me dirigí hacia la parte de atrás –Diamante. Llamó Shein, Me di la vuelta, lo miré con arrogancia –ve con mi hija para que te de el uniforme y te explique mis reglas. Asentí –ya conozco a su hija señor. Dije mientras seguía mi camino - ¡espiral de black moon! Lanzó Todd por detrás, todo el mundo gimió cuando esta quedó congelada –eres un maldito traidor. Dije sin darme la vuelta enmarcado por una luz fuxia - ¡terroe del desgarre obscuro!un rayo negro morado se dirigió a el y cuando lo impactó, lo hizo gritar de dolor al ver como se abría y sangraba, Shein detuvo el poder y le dio una patada en la cara partiéndole la naríz –eres un traidor. Dijo –un maldito traidor que será ajusticiado, ningún nemesiano que se precie de tal ataca a nadie por la espalda, 50 latigazos. Se lo llevó arrastrado por el cabello mientras yo llegaba al frente de Esmeralda –querida Esmeralda. Dije –hola mi príncipe. Saludó ella –no sabía que peleabas. Le dije, ella sonrió –muchos no pelean conmigo porque soy una chica. Sonreí –yo si quiero pelear contigo. Dije mientras la miraba, ella asintió y me dio mi uniforme negro con gris que cambié con mágia a la par de ella –mientras calentamos, te explico las reglas. Me dijo mientras comenzábamos el calentamiento.

Estaba con Zafiro paseando años después, ya tenía 14 cuando lo encontré, un fantasma había aparecido en el medio del prado donde estábamos –zoo niebla. Le dije a mi montura blanca, Zafiro apasiguó a metal, su montura gris - ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres?el fantasma rió –tu eres el heredero de este planeta. Dijo –así es, yo soy el príncipe Diamante. Dije con altivéz - ¿has soñado en tener poder?¿todo el conocimiento que puedas obtener?¿derrotar a los habitantes de la tierra? Preguntó el –así es. Dije –yo te puedo ayudar, me llamo gran sabio y vengo de un planeta muy lejano. Miré a mi montura encabritarse –zoooo. Le dije nuevamente, me acerqué a el - ¿Por qué debería creerte? Después de todo ¿Qué te podría interesar mi planeta para ayudarme? El me miraba –me interesa, porque prefiero estar al lado del futuro rey del universo. Era verdad que desde hace tiempo luchaba en mi la idea de salir y conquistar la tierra, arrazarla, destruirla y acabar con la maldita neo reina Serena y cuando miré en su bola de cristal, pude mirarme con una corona magnífica, con las vestiduras de un rey, con mi cetro coronado con el cristal de plata y con mi magnífico broche –tienes el potencial para hacer eso príncipe. Dijo la voz del fantasma –pero eres un chico que necesita guía y solo yo, que he viajado por todos lados podré ayudarte. Dijo - ¿aceptas? Asentí - ¡hermano!¡quizás no sea confiable!previno Zafiro –no te preocupes Zafiro, todo saldrá bien. Dije –tenemos que regresar al castillo, hay que instalar al invitado. El asintió de forma resignada mientras recogíamos nuestros pasos.

El primer baile en años, en años, era mi cumpleaños un 26 de marzo, cumplía 15 años, la edad de la tradición nemesiana en que eras considerado hombre, ya yo me sentía como tal desde los 12, con tantas responsabilidades que tenía, mi niñéz había quedado relegada en poco tiempo y por mas que durante esos años chillé, protesté y rebatí, ni mi padrino, ni Shein ni nadie estubo de acuerdo en que me dieran mis aretes, por otro lado aunque estaba feliz, andaba un poco nostálgico, mi padre, debía ser el quien me pusiera los aretes, pero como desde hace años estaba muerto, no sabía que dictaba la tradición, era algo que todo el mundo guardaba en secreto, aunque el significado de los aretes para las chicas y los chicos era el mismo, me sentía mas inclinado a pensar que quizás para un chico es el momento de su gloria, considerando que la chica es considerada mujer cuando baja su primera luna roja, me tocaron la puerta –ya es hora. dijo Zafiro –voy. Dije ajustando mi capa y bajando, nos unimos a la fiesta, todo el mundo charlaba y reía, la comida y bebida eran abundantes y la música exquisita, el planeta había preparado tanto, y por fin podía disfrutar de los lujos que mi status de príncipe me concedía sin denigrar todo el trabajo que seguía teniendo, a las 12 de la nochhesonaron unas trompetas majestuosas y la música de baile cesó, yo bailaba con Doroty, ella sonreía –mis estimados invitados. Dijo la voz de Phanton, el cual andaba lejos del gran sabio, en opinión de mi padrino, el gran sabio era una rata traidora indigna de confianza y habíamos sostenido varias discusiones, en lo que convinimos fue dejar ese tema espinozo porque Phanton era como mi segundo padre y no quería pelear con el a pesar de tener nuestras opiniones diferentes –hoy la luna ha sonreído a nuestra nación, hoy la diosa Nix ha dado su bendición al darnos otro heredero de la gran familia de la luna negra. Todos aplaudieron –acércate niño, acércate destinado a ser hombre. Dijo el, me acerqué nervioso a donde estaba el, sacó una cosa que nunca creí ver, mi viejo oso de peluche ¿Por qué lo habría guardado? –en este día donde dejas de ser un niño para ser un hombre, es destino que se queme la etapa vivida. Vi al lado un encendedor, lo tomé y tomé al oso, recordé a mamá y a papá, las noches que me leían antes de morir…no quería pensar mas así que encendí el oso y miré como se quemaba, Phanton sacó otra cosa, un pañuelo blanco –muestra de tu inocencia infantil perdida. Dijo, noté una aguja, la tomé y pinché mi dedo al sacar sangre para manchar el pañuelo, también lo quemé, el sonreía conmovido –y ahora, tu símbolo de hombría. Miré una caja negra como la noche, era una caja de madera de lasta, una madera oriunda de mi planeta que es fuerte y resistente, me senté en la silla, el comenzó a hacer el proceso, soporté con estoicismo mi dolor, cuando mi padrino terminó –aplaudan al niño que se ha hecho hombre, gloria al príncipe Diamante. Dijo el con voz potente - ¡gloria al príncipe Diamante! Dijeron todos emocionados mientras la fiesta retomaba su curso –felicidades hermano. Dijo la voz de Zafiro detrás de mi –gracias Zafiro. Dije mientras sonreía y me regresaba a disfrutar de mi velada.


	6. caída y triunfo

Otra vez, ya casi llegamos para hacer mi historia de sailor moon con unos cuantos varios cambios que aunque no son muchos, pues yo los considero necesarios ¡espero les gusten!¡dejen un lindo REVIEW!

Andrómeda se frota las manos de una manera muy malita: ejem, perdón a las fans del patán, digo, de Darien que leen este fic, pero…hay una frase donde Diamante hace el señor rebatimiento a Darien, debo confesar que el se la espeta como me hubiera encantado espetársela yo (sobretodo cuando a Díam le dijo demonio maldito en la serie) y todo lo que le hizo a Serena, en fin, las que la identifiquen, creo que estamos de acuerdo, así que ¡disfrútenla!y a las que no les gusta y quizás digan algo por meterme con el ¡lo lamento chicas!¡pero al pan pan!¡y al vino vino!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo uso a sus personajes para mi loca y trabajadora imaginación que sin sueños no podría vivir.

"aceptaré sus críticas en cuanto sean educadas y civilizadas".

Tormenta, arrepentimiento y triunfo.

Xafiro y Esmeralda jugaban al ajedrez pausadamente –jaque. Dijo el tras un rato de silencio, ella se puso nerviosa y siguió –jaque mate. Ella tumbó el tablero –me has ganado las últimas 15 partidas. El sonrió –eres muy impaciente Esmeralda. Dijo mientras con telequinesia recogía el tablero y las piezas –no maltrates mi tablero de marfil. Dijo –o tendrás que ir al continente de Luxait a comprarme otro igual o mas hermoso. –si, a la ciudad de oro y marfil. El asintió –de acuerdo Zafiro, lo tendré en cuenta. Dijo ella,

Ya el tenía 18 años, miraba a Esmeralda –no me trajiste solo para darme una de las peores humillaciones de mi vida en ajedrez. El sonrió y negó –ciertamente no. Dijo - ¿Qué quieres Zafiro? –Esmeralda…se que puedo confiar en ti, eres la amiga de mi hermano y lo le sonrió –también soy amiga tuya genio. Dijo –lo se…es que…yo. –no me digas ¿por fin saldrás con Vetsite?. El negó –eso no es…Esmeralda…sabes que no soporto al gran sabio. Ella lo miró con un poco de suspicacia –ha traído ayuda al príncipe y nos ha dado el esplendor de milenios atrás. –lo se, pero no confío en el. Dijo Zafiro –me parece traidor y ruín, siento que a veces se burla de mi hermano por como se pone, mi hermano quería destruir la tierra, pero he logrado que piense que sería mejor conquistarla. Ella lo miró altiva - ¿has hablado con Phanton?¿verdad? el no creyó que negando la situación pudiera hacer mas daño –así es. Dijo –el está equivocado Zafiro, tu hermano tiene la razón. Zafiro negó –el aura de traición se siente en el desde la primera vez que lo vi, tienes que ayudarme a detenerlo, tengo un presentimiento funesto. –basta. Dijo Esmeralda calladamente –no consentiré que desautorices el criterio de tu hermano, el criterio del hombre que te salvó de morir de hambre, que te educó, que te dejó tener una vida feliz, que cargó con la responsabilidad de ser tu padre porque la maldita explosión que los dejó huérfanos, y ese ¿y ese es el hombre al que quieres llevarle la contraria? El la miraba –estás tan loca por mi hermano y tan desesperada que no puedes ver lo que está haciendo ¡se está metiendo en una trampa fatal!¡hazme caso!¡ayúdame!¡sinó todos moriremos! Ella tomó el abanico y lo abofeteó - ¡no permitiré que dudes del juicio de mi príncipe!gritó, Diamante la agarró por el cabello - ¿Por qué le has pegado a mi hermano? –príncipe…el quiere llevarte la contraria…insita a la rebelión. Zafiro se acercó a su hermano y le soltó las manos del cabello de Esmeralda –no es cierto hermano, sabes que me preocupo por ti y que no confío en el gr… -Zafiro, quiero que dejes de hablar con mi padrino, el gran sabio tiene razón, se está poniendo débil y enclenque. El miró a su hermano, como si fuera un desconocido, el Diamante que el conocía jamás hubiera llamado a su padrino enclenque, el Diamante que el conocía hubiera respetado y tomado en cuenta la opinión de su padrino, la persona mas importante para el, el Diamante que el conocía de vez en cuando iba al prado a oler los jazmines y conseguía tener unos magníficos rosales, el Diamante que el conocía era un hombre sabio para su edad que le enseñó el amor a la vida y a la naturaleza, pero este, era un hombre de mirada de hierro, frío y cruel, curtido por los consejos de un maldito adivino - ¿Qué te pasa hermano? Preguntó Diamante –nad, nada. Dijo Zafiro tragando grueso –eso espero. Dijo Diamante dándose la vuelta, Esmeralda sonreía –porque pasado mañana iremos a Tokio de lo miró atónito - ¿Cómo? –ya he ultimado todo, o bienes o te quedas. –no te dejaré ir solo este último con desición.

Desperté en la sala blanca con un grito de dolor - ¿Qué? Recordé, recordé de repente mi vida pasada, como había hipnotizado a Serena, como la había hecho pelear con sus amigas, como casi había matado a mi mejor amigo y como en la batalla final tras la muerte de casi todos, donde solo quedábamos Serena y yo, como ella había sido despertada por Rini,quien consiguió extraer el cristal de plata de mi, como la salvé, cuando iba a ser atacada, como Rini la sacó de allí y como Serena peleó para acompañarme en mi muerte, corrí a donde Venus que estaba donde la había dejado - ¡tienes que ayudarme! Le grité - ¡tienes que ayudarme!¡yo no quise hacer a Serena malvada!¡no quise lasttimarla!¡no quise que peleara con sus propias amigas! Ella me miraba –lo provocaste tu al fallar. Me dijo, la agarré por los brazos ¡estoy cansada de tu autocompasión! Le espeté enojado –lo siento Diamante, no puedo hacer nada pero quizás, la última oportunidad sea cuando Vinitri aparezca en Tokio hasta entonces, nada podrás hacer. Dijo, me retiré abatido, derrotado y apático al rincón de mi fuente, cuando llegó el día, me armé de valor y corrí a Tokio de cristal.

La neo reina Serena, estaba asomada en el balcón de su castillo, mirando la imponente figura de Tokio de cristal, cuando empezó a escuchar mi voz –Serena…Serena…Serena. Ella se dio la vuelta con temor –Di ¿Diamante?¿que quieres?¿has venido a lastimarme?¿a llevarme? negué –no hermosa. - ¡no me llames así! Rugió Serena, la miré que me tenía tanto odio y la verdad, no se lo podía reprochar con todo lo que le había hecho –perdona Serena, no quise lastimarte. –muy tarde después de que me hipnotizaste, me hiciste pasar 2 meses contigo, casi matar a Darien y a mis amigas y vienes como si nada. –no vengo como si nada, vengo a advertirte que Rini acabará contigo, con tu marido y con todo. ella dio un paso hacia atrás como si la hubiera abofeteado - ¿Cómo hablas de mi hija de esa manera? Preguntó con los ojos acuosos –tu hija en un tiempo, fue mi hermana. Dije mientras la miraba –eso es imposible. Dijo ella –yo no te conocí hasta el pasado y cuando llegaste acá al futuro a invadirnos. bufé –claro que no lo recuerdas, estás hechizada, el hechiso se hizo en el Milenio de Plata y se suponía que iba a romperlo con un anillo para ti, que haría que no me olvidaras. - ¡estás loco! Gritó

¿Serena? Escuché la voz de Endimiun –tu. Dijo con odio al abrir la puerta –espera, no es lo que piensas. Dije –te mataré de una vez por todas, lo haré.- ¡Serena!¡recuerda el anillo de jazmín de diamante!¡el que encontraste en la fiesta de tu prima!¡en tu sujetador!¡en tu zapato!¡en tu toalla sanitaria! - ¡espera! Dijo haciendo con las manos un escudo rosado - ¿Cómo sabes eso? Preguntó atónita - ¡eso nunca se lo dije a nadie! –porque yo era tu amigo imaginario a los 7 años ¿no me recuerdas? Me llamabas Díam. –Serena, es un truco para malignizarte otra vez y lo traigas de regreso. Dijo Endimiun –cállate. Dije con odio –cállate maldita rata asquerosa, maldita rata traidora, te atreviste a estar con mi Serena, a insinuarle que por ser débil a la hipnosis no era fuerte, que no valía nada, la lastimaste y ella murió varias veces por ti, cállate maldito idiota y déjanos solos. Dije soltando todo mi odio y mi veneno, sabía que no se lo merecía, era víctima de las circunstancias –tu eres un maldito invécil, tan débil ¿crees que a mi sailor galaxia me habría derrotado con un solo ataque? Habría tenido que dejarme en la línea de la vida y la muerte para hacerlo. El se acercóa mi –te mataré ¡basura! Rugió pero lo esquivé –criticaste que la hipnoticé cuando vi como lo hacías tu un par de veces ¡serás idiota maldito doble moralista!¡demonio maldito que hiciste llorar a mi Serena!

Ella me apartó de Emdimiun –Díam…basta. Dijo con tono dulce, miró al que ahora era su marido –Darien…¿nos dejas solos?¿por favor? El negó –te lo imploro, si quieres, quédate del otro lado de la puerta. El asintió –si intentas algo, te mataré. Dijo sacando su cetro –si pudieras. Dije mientras el salía –no pelees con el Díam. Reí –no puedo evitarl…me callé al mirar como me revisaba –dices que fuiste mi amigo imaginario, dime 3 cosas

Que solía hacer. Sonreí –dormías con tu disfraz de Aurora, comías pan y le quitabas los bordes y se los dabas a Fido y teníamos una frase para ir a dormir. –si eres tu, te recuerdo ¡te recuerdo Díam! Uuuuff al fin gané una, sonreí mas abiertamente –recuerdo el anillo que me pedías que buscara. –si, como ese día de la nada salió un carro y tu papá te regañó. –y me prohibió hablar contigo y no lo hice y desapareciste asentí –y el anillo que Kikió decía que era suyo y era mío. –siempre fue tuyo Serena. Ella asintió –escúchame, cuando morimos en el Milenio de Plata, una princesa malvada que te odiaba nos conjuró para olvidarnos, para que yo no existiera en tu línea de tiempo, si yo no existía, tu te enamorarías de Endimiun y llevaría todo al desastre, no has evolucionado correctamente como sailor, ese no es tu verdadero traje y aunque digas que Rini no hará daño su verdadero poder es nemesiano y cuando ella lo use, ondenará a todo mundo al desastre y la historia del Milenio se repetirá sin que puedas hacer nada para darle una segunda oportunidad ella asintió –te refieres ¿a ese anillo que llevas en la mano? Dijo, asentí y se lo dí, por fin se lo di, al colocárselo gimió, Endimiun pasó precipitadamente –Díam…lo recuerdo todo, tu eras el príncipe de Némesis, tus hermanos eran Zafi y Blaki, a la que le decíasRini, ella salía con Endimiun, Sammy era su hermanito, Ikuko y Kengi eran parte de mi personal, las chicas, Amy y Zafiro, oh dios. Sonreí mientras miraba la cara de pasmado de Endimiun que abrió los ojos como un pez y se apartó de Serena con la velocidad del rayo –Diamante…amigo…yo…lo siento. –mas te vale que lo sientas infeliz. Dije secamente al mirar a sus ojos –porque no fue nada bonito verlos hacer a mi hermana. Ambos se coloraron, de repente, Rini salió - ¿mamá? –pequeña dama. Dijo ella, la miré, ya estaba como yo recordaba –Rini. –no me digas así Diamante. Dijo secamente - ¿Qué podemos hacer para impedir lo que dices? Preguntó Serena –tenemos que ir al pasado para darte ese anillo. –eso no sucederá dijo una voz, me di la vuelta –Vimitri. Dije al mirarla –hola Diamante, aunque le entregaste el anillo, es demasiado tarde. Dijo ella - ¡ahora todo me pertenece! Miré como esa idiota mataba a Endimiun - ¡Daaariiieeeen! gritó Serena - ¡paaaapaaaaaa! Gritó Rini, la miré en el suelo con la mirada perdida - ¡debemos irnos Serena! Exclammé, ella miró a Rini que se paró - ¡acaba con todo Black Lady! Ordenó Vimitri, la tomé de la mano y desaparecimos en el tiempo.


	7. el triunfo y el comienzo

Sailor moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo entretengo a mi hiperactiva imaginación

Triunfo y la nueva historia

Cuando llegamos, miramos el alrededor - ¿en que año estamos? Preguntó Serena, miré mi alrededor, la miré –bueno 1983. –tengo 7 años. Dijo ella mientras yo la miraba –si, mira, allí estamos. Una pequeña Serena caminaba hacia nosotros –Díam, haí hay adultos, tengo miedo. –ellos no me verán hermosa ven, vamos. - ¡espera!exclamé, el me miró y me acerqué volando hasta el –Díam, el es otro Dían. Dijo Serenita, la miré –si pequeña. Dije, Serena se acercó al tiempo que una luz se veía y el auto que la iba a atropellar casi le daba a ella, pero la niña no tuvo tiempo de gritar –no grites hermosa. Dijimos mi yo del pasado y yo a coro, cuando Serena se deshizo diplomáticamente del sujeto, llegamos al parque, ella nos miró –ustedes vienen de otro lado. Dijo –si, así es. Dije mientras miraba a mi yo - ¿Por qué estás aquí? Preguntó el –para ayudarte a corregir nuestro fallo ocasionado por Vimitri. Dije, el me miró - ¿quieres decir? –ese auto iba a atropellarme y a impedir que obtuvieras esto. Dijo Serena mostrándole a Serenita el anillo –ooooooh ¡es mi anillo! Dijo ella riendo –ve a buscarlo en el parque pequeña. Dice mi yo del pasado –ve tu con ella Serena. Le dije, ella asiente y se va, mi yo y yo nos miramos, reímos - ¿lo lograremos? Pregunta el –si, aparentemente si. Digo mientras lo miro - ¿y después que? –nada, renaceremos. Digo, el sonríe - ¿te veré del otro lado? Río - ¡pues claro chico encantador! Ambos reímos y hacemos al mismo tiempo un gesto de triunfo –soy tan guapo. Decimos a coro –no lo olvides. Repetimos, las Serenas se acercan –listas chicos, al otro lado. Dicen –nos vemos allá hermosa. Mi yo del pasado abraza a su niña, yo miro a la mujer que sonríe frente a mi - ¿puedo besarte? Le pregunté, ella asintió, me acerqué y la besé al tiempo que los anillos brillaban –recordarás tu esto Diamante, para que no te

Dejes engañar por Vimitri, cuida a mi hija. –reina Serendi. Dije –mamá. Dijo ella –nos vemos del otro lado tesoro. Dice mi suegra mientras todo se ilumina de rosado.

Suena mi despertador, han pasado unos cuantos años y en este momento tengo 15 años y un cuerpo bien formado, miro a mi padre Phanton ¿Phanton? –wow, wow, wow, espera ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Pregunto - ¿no es lógico? Suplo a tus padres mi querido niño hasta que los libremos de Vimitri. Asiento –genial, bueno, a trabajar. –tu vas a trabajar con Luna y Artemis, debes encontrarla. Lo miro de reojo mientras me arreglo - ¿no vamos al mismo colegio? –no, claro que no. Dijo Phanton pensativo - ¿Qué te pasa?¿no puedo decirle que es Serena y ya? El negó –tienes 3 reglas importantes: hasta que esto termine no puedes decirle nada de su origen, no puedes adelantarte a los hechos y no puedes darte a conocer como quisieras el primer día. –debo dejar que todo se desarrolle poco a poco. Dije, el asintió –alégrate, eres el mejor amigo de Rey, no puedes pedir mas. Asintí –perfecto, me voy a la escuela. Dije mientras salía - ¡no olvides pasar por Rini! Exclamó Phanton - ¡ajá!¡lo que digas! Dije mientras corría.

¡haaaaay!¡hayahayhayhayhayhayhayhayhayhayhayhay!¡v oy a llegar tarde!¡voy a llegar tarde!gritaba Serena como cada mañana mientras corría por la calle, cuando de repente, lo tropezó - ¡que no te puedes quitar!¡zoo bruto! –disculpa. Dijo Diamante, ella le miró los ojos y se quedó encantada –lo lamento. Dijo el con sonrisa amable –no, no hay problema. Dijo –me dirijo al colegio miyamoto ¿y tú?-a la académia black star. Dijo ella con timidez - ¿me dejas acompañarte? Preguntó –claro. Dijo con alegría, cuando llegaron a la puerta se encontraron a Kelvin y Molly –buenos días señorita Serena. Diamante le puso mala cara, uno de los amigos del antiguo Milenio de Plata de la clase media igual a Molly que le estaba tratando de insinuar que la quería de pareja –hola Kelvin, hola Molly. –Serena ¿Quién es este chico tan guapo? Tienes un hermoso cabello plateado, y esos ojos azules tuyos ¡parecen diamantes! El sonrió con agradecimiento –gracias señorita. Dijo, Serena puso cara celosa, el sonrió mas aún –debo irme. Dijo, le tomó la mano a Serena y con galantería le besó el dorso fijando su mirada penetrante y dulce en ella que no pudo menos que regresársela –ad, adiós. dijo ella tragando saliva –aurre voir mon amour. Dijo el alejándose coqueto, a Molly casi se le cae la baba (literalmente) - ¡Serena!¡ese chico te alagó! Ella asintió con el rostro enrojecido ¡-y en francés. Dijo casi sin voz - ¡y en francés! Gritaron ambas y se pusieron a cuchichear mientras un aflijido Kelvin pasaba al colegio entristecido.

Cuando Diamante llegaba al colegio suyo, miró a Luna - ¿Qué haces aquí? Le preguntó mientras la agarraba por la cola -estoy buscando a Serena. Dijo –ella no estudia aquí Luna. Dijo el –pero tengo que decirle a alguien. Dijo ella –no podemos decir nada, Phanton fue claro, debemos dejar que las cosas pasen poco a poco, ahora, haz caso y anda a que pase lo que tiene que pasar. –te aprovechas porque lo sabes. El suspiró –hay cosas que aunque cambie el flujo no cambian, ahora, anda. Dijo mientras la miraba –perfecto, ya me voy. Dijo Luna entristecida, Diamante la miró alejarse –Díam. Lo llamó Rey –oh, hola Rey. Dijo el con una sonrisa –llegaste tarde ¿Qué te pasó? –ah…yo solo…me perdí. Ella se rió - ¿te perdiste? Si tu eres orientado. –si…ya lo se…pero me distraje. Ella rió –el inalcanzable Diamante enamorado ¿Quién es?¿quien es?¿dime?¿es Yumi? –nop. Dijo Diamante mientras comenzaba a caminar –ya se ¡es Misao! –tampoco. Dijo el pasando la entrada del colegio –Kaoru. –no insistas, no te voy a decir. Dijo el - ¡anda!¡dime! –ya Rey, déjame en paz. Dijo mientras entraban al pasillo, cada uno se separó a su salón ella en segundo año y el, en tercero.

Vimitri estaba sentada en un trono con 2 chicos mas –así que nuestro niño sabe que si dice algo lo estropeará todo. dijo - ¿a que te refieres con que lo estropeará? Preguntó uno de los hombres, ella lo miró –a que si Serena se entera antes de tiempo, todo perecerá. - ¿Cómo ha pasado eso? Preguntó el segundo –es una manera que hizo mi padre, de que no se pudieran juntar y si rompen la regla, nunca podrán reconstruirse los planetas como Némesis o la misma luna, su magia se perderá y ganaríamos. - ¿no podemos hacer que se vayan de la lengua? Ella miró al primer hombre que le preguntaba –no Deraler, la reina Serendi los protegió y nosotros no podemos c controlar a ninguno. –que desastre. Dijo el otro chico –si Dirión, lo es. Ambos salieron a la luz, un par de gemelos de ojos amarillos y cabello verde –pero no importa, con todo y eso, ganaremos. Dijo Vimitri animada

En la tarde, Serena se fue con Molly a la tienda de su madre –así que dices que hay un baile en un sitio elegante. Le dijo –si, muero por ir, pero sin entradas, no podremos pasar. Dijo Molly que de repente la miró pícaramente –a menos claro, que alguien consiga dar con el apuesto chico de ojos de diamante. Serena la miró enrojecida - ¡te coqueteba

Serena! Gritó Molly –y era tan bello, tan musculoso, con esos ojos, con ese cabello, con esa sonrisa, me pregunto ¿Cómo se verá en traje de baño?- ¡Molly!¡que cosas dices! Exclamó Serena –hay Serena, si el uniforme se le veía bello y a muy pocos chicos se le ve tan bien, además, se notaba que es un chico que provoca abrazar. –si, en verdad. Dijo Serena pensativa, Molly la miró - ¿Cómo te fue en el examen? Preguntó –muy mal, reprobé otra vez. –pero Serena. –ya lo se, me castigarán. Dijo entristecida –mejor voy a enfrentar mi destino. Dijo arrastrando los pies –hay amiga, suerte. Dijo Molly al mirarla así.

Cuando Serena caminaba de regreso a su casa, fue abordada por el mismo chico de la mañana –luces apagada hermosa. Dijo el –es que, oye ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –vivo cerca. Dijo el –en la mañana no te preguntté tu nombre. –me llamo Diamante. Dijo el –soy Serena. Dijo ella - ¿Qué te pasa hermosa que andas apagada? Repreguntó –reprobé otra vez. –oh, problemas con mates, lo siento, pero podríamos trabajar en eso. –me ¿me estás proponiendo una cita de estudio? El asintió –así es ¿no quieres? - ¡si!¡claro! dijo ella cuando de repente miró a unos niños molestando un gato - ¡oigan!¡ustedes! los niños dejaron al pobre gattito que tenía una venda en su frente –si son malos. Dijo Serena acercándose al gato y quitándole la venda –es una luna. Diamante se acercó –es un gato peculiar. Dijo –si, lo es. Dijo Serena pensativa - ¿te acompaño a casa? Preguntó el, a ella se leiluminó la cara - ¡si claro! Dijo con alegría suprema.


	8. la primera lucha y sailor mercury

Hola ¡acá estoy con un nuevo capi!¡espero les guste!.

Aclaración: cuando vi el traje de Serena lo amé pero cuando me enteré que su energía era rosada, siempre me pareció un hecho ilógico que su traje fuera azul y su energía rosada, mas cuando Rini luego obtuvo su traje y si combinaba con su energía mantendré el patrón de cambio de los broches de Serena pero he decidido cambiar el traje como está configurado el de amy es decir, el lazo en color pastel y el resto azul normal como el que ya conocen,un tono medio en el color del traje quedando así:

Serena: rosado con sus botas como siempre lo han visto, no tocaré esos detalles que puso Naoko pero si el color.

Amy: azul, con su configuración de siempre.

Rey: rojo, cambié los lazos a rojo pastel.

Lita: verde.

Mina: naranja.

Black Lady: negro con los lazos en gris obscuro (eso podría considerarse como negro pastel) y sus botas como las de Serena y Amy:

Háruka (en algún momento aparecerá): amarillo en tono medio con los lazos pastel.

Michiru (en algún momento aparecerá): azul marino con los lazos azul cielo.

Setsuna (en algún momento aparecerá): morado con los lazos morados pastel.

Hotaru (en algún momento aparecerá): gris obscuro con los lazos gris pastel (no respeto el color amarillo raro de la gema de su tiara cuando su energía la vez que la mostraron era gris).

Los caballeros de los planetas: tendrán el traje del caballero de la luna ¿Quién se acuerda de el? Pero en los diferentes colores de las chicas, con el cinturón blanco.

ecepciones: tuxido mask y el caballero de las tinieblas ¡ya saben según yo!¡con quien va cada cual!.

Pluma de Serena: ¿recuerdan que la pluma le permitía solo disfrazarse? Yo pensé que a la par de eso podría ser substituto de transformador del broche en caso de pérdida o extravío, cuando ella se transforme con la pluma, obligará al broche a aparecer no importa en manos de quien esté y la transformación con la pluma a sailor moon la daré en su momento (agregué el poder de conferir disfraces a las otras sailors, ya que me pareció injusto que solo Serena tuviera) explicado en este capítulo como hacer.

¡Otra cosa!aparte de pedir de favor que si van a tomar mis teorías me avisen, les aviso que hay otro misterio, y quiero saber quien piensan que puede ser el autor del misterio.

¡ah si!¡dejen un lindo!¡REVIEW!¡son la comida de mi almita!¡y la dinamita para correr como spidy gonzáles.

Sailor moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo me divierto usándola para mi loca imaginación.

La primera lucha, sailor mercury y su caballero en armadura

Cuando Serena llegó a su casa, Ikuko le abrió la puerta –hola Serena hija, me alegro que hayas llegado. –hola mamá. Dijo Serena extrañada - ¿a que debo que me abrieras hoy? Generalmente estás en la cocina. Ikuko sonrió con culpabilidad –te ha llegado paquete. Serena abrió mucho los ojos - ¿para mi? Mamá ¿lo abriste? Ella se puso colorada - ¡mamá!¡has abierto mi paquete! Exclamó Serena indignada –en realidad, no lo pude evitar- dijo Ikuko quien se acercó al paquete, había un tulipán engarzado con una rosa azul - ¿una rosa azul y un tulipán? Que extraño. –tiene una nota. Dijo su madre, ella la tomó al tiempo que el teléfono de la casa Sutkino sonaba –si, habla Ikuko Sutkino. Serena desdobló la nota que estaba escrita en letra muy estilizada y un poco inclinada, era una letra de trazos elegantes, a ella le recordaba a algo pero no sabía a que, leyó la nota que decía así

El día de nuestro encuentro, ha sido mi amanecer,soy alguien que te ha amado desde siempre, alguien que te ha visto crecer, te regalo la rosa azul, porque tu podrás entender, que un príncipe te saluda con tendencia a enloquecer, por tu mirada de muda sorpresa al leer, de mi puño estas letras y conocer mi querer.

Tu caballero en armadura.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos y su garganta se cerró al sentir lo que esa estilizada letra pregonaba, sin embargo, del otro lado de la casa, hacía un silencio sonbrío que obscurecía la escena de amor que se vivía cerca de la cocina –Serena… llamó su madre - ¿mamá? Preguntó Serena asustada al mirarle la cara - ¡Serena Alejandra Sutkino!¡como osas haber reprobado otra vez!¡mamá no es mi culpa! Exclamó Serena - ¡la señorita Mónica pone exámenes muy difíciles! Su madre sin embargo no hizo caso, y arrastrando a su hija por la oreja mientras le decía todos los improperios que una madre es capaz de decirle a su hija sin lastimarla de gravedad, la sacó de la casa hasta las 4 de la tarde, cuando Serena subió callada a su habitación, miró a la gata –es la gata con la luna creciente. Esta se acercó –te había estado buscando. Dijo - ¿Quién eres tu? Preguntó ella –soy Luna, y tu eres la guerrera que defenderá al mundo del mal. –te has equivocado de chica, si, hice tai kuan do, pero eso no es suficiente para defender al mundo. Dijo, Luna miraba con paciencia –no lo es, te falta esto. Dio una vuelta y ante ella, estaba un broche redonde, todo de oro con una luna creciente y una piedra rosa –esto es, es. Dijo Serena tomándolo con temor –no puede ser posible. Luna sonrió –claro que lo es, los broches solo funcionan con sus guerreras ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? Si no estás segura de

Ser quien busco, solo tienes que decir: por el poder del prisma lunar. –no creo ser tu chica. Dijo Serena –a pesar de que he asistido a esas clases, odio pelear. La sonrisa de Luna se afianzó –y quizás, sea por esa segunda razón que si seas mi chica, después de todo, los grandes guerreros pelean por deber y no por placer. Serena pestañeó ¿Dónde habría oído esa frase antes? Su mente no lograba dar con el lugar –bueno, lo intentaré. Dijo –alza tu mano izquierda y di la frase. Ella lo hizo - ¡por el poder del prisma lunar! Su boca dijo algo inconciente que le susurró a su mente una voz desconocida –di transformación para activar el conjuro hija mía, las palabras son: por el poder del prisma lunar, transformación. Y ella confiando en esa voz dijo:

¡transformación! Y con toda su sorpresa comenzó a ejecutar una serie de piruetas mientras su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por una luz tornasolada, se cubría

De ropas y otras cosas que aparecían con mágia, al final, quedó en una pose - ¿ves? Si eres la chica que busco. Dijo Luna con alegría - ¡esto no es posible! Exclamó Serena –eres sailor moon, la guardiana del universo. Ella se miró su hermoso traje rosa, con lazos de un rosa pastel, botas con el sello de la luna y la hermosa tiara dorada con una gema rosa –esto es imposible. Dijo –no lo es, ahora, por favor di: -normalidad. Al Serena decir esa frase, una luz rosada la cubrió de cabeza a pies y regresó a tener su uniforme de escuela,con el broche sostenido en el lazo de este –me alegro que haya funcoonado. Dijo Serena –ahora, tengo algo que darte. - ¿Qué otra cosa puedes darme? Preguntó ella –un reloj, que te servirá y una pluma para que puedas transformarte si alguna vez perdieras el broche, esta también sirve para poder tomar disfraces. - ¡guau! Exclamó al mirarla –para poder transformarte con ella en sailor moon, solo debes decir: por el poder de la luna, transformación y para poder usar su cualidad de disfrazarte debes decir: poder lunar. Serena asintió –gracias Luna. - ¿Qué dices?¿me ayudarás?. Preguntó la gatita –está bien, lo intentaré. Respondió Serena, sonó de repente, el teléfono del pasillo de su cuarto - ¡yo contesto! Gritó Serena, agarró diga - ¡Serena!¡estoy emocionada! Gritó Molly - ¿Qué pasó Molly? Preguntó Serena - ¿recuerdas a mi tía Aimer? –claro ¡la diseñadora Aimer! - ¡si!¡ella! un rico personaje de la ciudad de Tokio dará una fiesta y ella ha sido invitada, puede llevar a 2 personas, y como a mi madre no le gusta ir a ese tipo de fiestas ¡mi tía dijo que podía invitar a alguien y te escojí a ti!¡que dices! Serena dio un chillido espectacular - ¡claro que voy!¡donde te espero! Molly rió - ¡sabía que dirías que si! Exclamó mientras sonreía del otro lado de la línea –ven a mi casa y vamos juntas. Serena no perdió tiempo, colgóel teléfono y salió corriendo de allí, cuando llegó al frente de la casa de Molly, sacó la pluma y Luna quien había visto todo, tras seguirla le recordó que la pluma era para misiones, no para tonterías de adolescentes – ¡relájate Luna!. Dijo Serena con una sonrisa –nada malo va a pasar. Aseguró, alzó la pluma - ¡poder lunar!¡transfórmame en una hermosa chica acaudalada! Cuando se miró, tenía un moño hermoso, unos aretes de diamante en forma de corazón y un vestido rosa con top y un escote en la espalda, en la parte derecha el vestido se doblaba con un corazón del mismo material de los aretes en la cadera que lo sostenía y le llegaba hasta los pies calzados con zapatillas de razo, en la mano izquierda, un hermoso abrigo rosa con cuello de armiñño y guantes –wow. Dijo Serena a la par que Molly abría la puerta - ¡Serena!¡dios mío!¡pareces una princesa! Exclamó haciéndola pasar –gracias amiga. Dijo Serena - ¡de donde has sacado el vestido! Exclamó - ¡yo quisiera uno así! Serena miró hacia la puerta, tenía que pensar una mentira y mas vale que fuera una gorda y buena, no estaba de acuerdo en mentir, pero la posibilidad de contarle a Molly la verdad y que esta le creyera, se le hacía improbable - ¿Qué le digo? Preguntó, la misma voz que le había susurrado el final del conjuro le dijo:

-es de una amiga, dile que es de una amiga muy acaudalada llamada Black Lady. Serena repitió la información - ¿te refieres a Black Lady?¿Esa chica que es callada y se la pasa con Aome? Serena asintió –si, ella, nos hicimos amigas en la coral. –ya veo. Dijo Molly –tienes una buena amiga. Serena sonrió –si, tan buena como tu. Dijo mientras ambas reían, la tía de Molly llegó y salieron a la fiesta.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión del señor importante quedaron anonadadas al ver la belleza del lugar y de las personas, entraron a la sala de baile –me da pena, decirle a alguien que baile conmigo. Dijo Molly –yo mas. Dijo Serena –no se bailar, soy un desastre, por eso, nadie me invita a nada o si lo hacen, luego me dejan por haí. Molly suspiró - ¿vamos a la mesa de bebidas? Le sugirió a Serena –claro. Dijo Molly pero cuando ambas iban hacia allí, alguien le tomó la mano a Serena, miró a un muchacho con un hermoso traje de moño blanco, que le sonreí –buenas noches señorita ¿me permite bailar con usted? Molly lo miró –eres ¡eres el chico del colegio! Dijo anonadada, Serena abrió mucho los ojos - ¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó –mi familia es dueña de una cadena de hoteles llamada brillo lunar. Dijo el con la misma normalidad con la cual hablaría sobre sus gustos, ambas abrieron los ojos - ¿Qué dices Serena?¿bailas conmigo? Ella se puso roja –nunca he sido muy buena bailando. Le dijo, Molly le susurraba por el otro lado –no seas tonta, claro que si bailará contigo. Dijo con amistocidad y la lanzó a los brazos de el –pe, pero molly. –Serena, si no te arriesgas con el único chico que parece querer bailar contigo ignorando el detalle de que lo pises como loca ¡no lo harás con nadie!¡yo voy por otra pareja!. Dijo y tras eso, se alejó - ¿vamos? Preguntó el, ella asintió y se dirigieron a la pista, se sentía tan bien bailando con el, como si ya lo hubiera hecho, aunque era imposible, jamás lo había visto hasta ese día –bailas bien. Le susurró Diamante al oído –solo he tenido suerte y tu eres muy buen bailarín. susurró ella de regreso –gracias. Dijo, bailaron otras 7 piezas mas cuando los vidrios del salón inesperadamente se rompieron, a Diamante le trajo un mal recuerdo.

FLASH BACK

cuando lo miré, Neflite aparecía rompiendo la ventana - ¡luna! La aferré - ¡Díam!¡tengo miedo! Exclama ella asustada

FIN FLASH BACK

Era un mounstro, ella lo miró - ¿Qué es eso? Le preguntó aterrada - ¡corre! Ordenó el y ambos salieron de la fiesta, cuando se dieron la vuelta, todos los invitados estaban desmayados en el suelo y el mounstro estaba cubierto de una energía blanca –es energía vital. Dijo Diamante - ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Serena –nada, quédate aquí. Le dijo y se escabulló de ella, Luna apareció –Serena, debes actuar, transfó ó, la joven obedeció mientras la gata esperaba, cuando estuvo lista, se acercó allá –recuerda tu grito de batalla sailor moon. Dijo la misma voz que ya la había ayudado, ella asintió cuando miró al mounstro que se disponía a matar al primer invitado - ¡espera un poco!no permitiré que arruines la vida de los seres que ya has mancillado robando energía!¡soy una sailor scout!¡que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Hizo la pose que no sabía como había aprendido - ¡soy sailor moon!¡sailor moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna! A su mente venían fracciones de imágenes de una mujer hermosa que no se veía bien pero de la cual, la voz conocida hablaba diciéndole cosas y poderes, el mounstro la miró y le lanzó una patada que ella esquivó, se dio la vuelta y le lanzó otra patada a el, a continuación 6 puños de los cuales, impactaron 4 en el, pero este, se los regresó y comenzaron así la danza de movimientos de artes marciales que incluía unas patadas voltereta y voladoras muy eficaces, el mounstro le lanzó un rayo rojo –y ¿Qué hago ahora Luna? Preguntó Serena asustada –utiliza la tiara lunar. Dijo Luna, eso hizo ella - ¡tiara lunar!¡acción! lanzó, lo dañó –no se ha acabado. Dijo Serena –por supuesto que no, debes inmovilizarlo. Dijo Luna, cuando un rayo azul se vió - ¿la ayudo señorita? Serena miró a un hombre vestido con ropas azules de gala, con un broche de diamante en el nacimiento de la parte baja del cuello, con las mangas de su traje pegadas y una hermosa espada de oro ajustada en su cinturón por una vaina azul a la par que un antifaz velaba su rostro y una capa también azul adornaba su traje - ¿Quién eres tu? El extraño sostenía una rosa azul entre sus labios, la llevó con elegancia a su mano y luego la lanzó al mounstro que quedó paralizado –soy el caballero de las tinieblas. Dijo –no tienes porqué estar asustada hermosa luna de plata, solo debes encontrar a tu sailor interior, la cual duerme y ella sabrá que hacer, no temas. Se acercó y con su mano enguantada le acarició la mejilla –puedes hacerlo. Dijo, cuando un rugido lo alertó - ¡rayo tiniebla! Un rayo azul salió disparado al mounstro –debes hacerlo tu sailor moon, debes probar tu fuerza. El mounstro se puso a pelear con el guapo enmascarado con puños y patadas - ¡no dudes de ti sailor moon!¡hazlo! exclamó el mientras seguía en la batalla, escuchó la voz de esa extraña difusamente –tienes el rayo lunar y la tiara a la vez que posees el aturdimiento sónico lunar, usa cualquiera de esos. Ella asintió, se puso con las manos hacia arriba en forma de oración y los pies juntos - ¡aturdimiento sónico lunar! Lanzó, un rayo rosado se concentró en ellas a la vez, que los adornos rojo con blanco de sus chunguitas brillaban de blanco y le producían al mounstro la sensación de estar en un sitio con demasiado ruido insoportable, el caballero de las tinieblas lo miró - ¡usa la tiara!¡lo destruirás con ella! Y la joven obedeció, la hermosa tiara convertida en arma acabó con el mounstro, el guapo joven le sonreía –bien hecho luna de plata, sabía que podías. - ¡espera!¡a donde vas! –ya no me necesitas mas por esta noche. Dijo el mientras se alejaba - ¡pero si te necesito!¡como haré para encontrarte! –yo siempre llegaré a ti sailor moon, pero si sintieras que tardo demasiado. Lanzó una rosa azul a sus pies –con esto podrás encontrarme. Dijo mientras desaparecía - ¡espera! Pero en el lugar del guapo enmascarado, ya no había nada, ella tomó la rosa que guapo. Dijo con corazoncitos en sus ojos, cuando detalló la rosa –es una rosa, de joya, no entiendo que pasa aquí. Cuando la quiso ver mejor, esta desapareció y se transformó en una piedra para la cara –cuando me necesites. Dijo la voz del guapo enmascarado –y sientas que tardo demasiado, pon tu mano dderecha en tu mejilla y piensa en mi, la piedra se transformará en mi rosa y te ayudaré

Pero…no te preocupes, siempre voy a saber donde encontrarte hermosa. Dijo la voz, ella sonrió y se alejó pues los invitados empezaban a despertar, al regresar a la fiesta, Molly le preguntó dond había estado, Serena respondió que había estado desmayada igual que ella pero que todo era un malentendido en el cual habían participado unsos secuestradores que habían puesto gas sonnífero en el ducto del aire y por eso habían caído todos, que la policía había atrapado a la persona que había mandado a secuestrar al hijo del ilustre anfitrión de la fiesta y que todo podría seguir, cuando Molly le creyó Serena dijo para si que se estaba volviendo mas aplicada en eso de mentir, ojalá no se le fuera a hacer costumbre.

Al día siguiente, caminando al colegio se encontró con Díam –hola Díam. Saludó ella –oh, hola Serena. Dijo el apenado - ¿Por qué huiste anoche? Preguntó de sopetón –yo…soy buscado por la situación de mis padres,

Me aterré mucho y por eso huí, discúlpame. Ella lo miró –oye, sabes que dejar a la gente que necesita ayuda es malo ¿verdad?-siiip. Dijo el - ¿y? –bueno. Dijo con una sonrisa –yo también necesitaba ayuda y agradece que te saqué de allí,por lo que se, todo el mundo quedó desmayado por el gas del aire acondicionado para el secuestro de ese muchacho. Serena abrió mucho los ojos - ¿Cómo dices? - ¿no lo leíste? Preguntó Diamante con extrañeza –salió en todo los periódicos. Dijo mostrándole el ejemplar –genial. Dijo Serena conmocionada –no entiendo ¿por

Que te portas así? Cualquiera hubiera jurado que era mentira. - ¡como crees! Yo no se nada. El alzó las cejas confundido - ¿de que hablas hermosa? –de nada. Dijo Serena mientras caminaban a su colegio –hasta aquí señorita. Dijo Diamante –chao Díam. Dijo Serena mientras el se alejaba y ella entraba al colegio.

Varios días después, Serena estaba en su clase de coro al lado de Black Lady, la cual conversaba con su amiga Midorico –hay Midorico ¿eso te dijo Itachi? –así fue. Dijo Midorico –Aome sale con Kenchin. –yo lo sabía. Dijo la

Joven peli rosada –Serena. Llamó Marina, otra de las del coro - ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Serena –estás muy callada. –no es nada. Aseguró Serena – ¿entonces Blaki?¿no me vas a ayudar a salir con tu hermano? –Midorico, no, el no le gusta nadie. Dijo –oh ¿acaso tu hermano es?¿es? - ¡claro que no!¡Diamante no es tal cosa! Exclamó Black Lady ofendida –solo es que no quiere citas y ya, mejor te rechazo yo antes de que lo haga el. –el hermano de Li es muy popular ¿verdad? Le preguntó Serena a Marina - ¿popular?¡es uno de los mas cotizados del parandón! está en la clase de guitarra en su colegio, hace artes marciales y juega en el equipo de basket. Serena sonrió –y dicen que ha practicado otros deportes, las malas lenguas dicen que incluso es bueno esquiando. Marina tenía cara de ensoñación –es un sueño. Dijo con emoción –ya veo. Dijo Serena sonriente –y yo solo estoy en coro y es lo único que hago. Marina no le prestaba atención –señoritas. Llamó la señorita Giselle, la maestra del coro –tenemos una presentación próximamente y he decidido que el solo lo tengan las señoritas Sutkino y Li. Todas miraron a una atónita Serena y a una Black Lady pagada de si misma –bien, comencemos. Dijo la señorita Giselle.

Diamante estaba saliendo de su práctica de basket, cuando miró a Rey que salía de la suya de boleiball –hola Díam. Saludó –hola Rey. Dijo el - ¿ya acabaste con todo lo del día de hoy?. El negó –me hace falta un trabajo. Dijo con emoción –puedo acompañarte a la biblioteca. Dijo ella –claro. Dijo el, caminaron en silencio un rato –Diamante. Dijo ella por fin - ¿si? Preguntó el –sabes que Hanna anda gritándole al cielo que la llevarás a la fiesta de noche de brujas. El sonrió –no llevaré a nadie, seré el d.j. Rey lo miró –ese puesto es de Aron. Diamante negó –este año no, Aron sale con Sissi y me pidió suplirlo. Rey lo miró con los ojos como platos –pero si Sissi nunca había querido salir con el. El asintió –las cosas cambian. En honor a la verdad, Diamante había hipnotizado a la muchacha para que aceptara a su amigo, le quedaba mejor el puesto de d.j. ya que no tenía intenciones de llevar a nadie al baile y como Rey no iba a esos festejos, ella decía que nadie bailaría con ella, el no pensaba pedírselo, ella sonrió –sería divertido si fueras como pareja. - ¿tu quieres ir Rey? Le preguntó –oh, yo…yo…yo. Miró la cara de su amiga colorarse, ellos hacían práctica de baile juntos y eran considerados muy buena paerja –si, me gustaría ir contigo. El asintió –vamos. - ¿Qué? – ¿no quieres ir acaso?le preguntó –claro que si, pero no pienses que tu me gustas Diamante, quiero decir, eres guapo y nadie lo niega, pero no eres mi tipo. –yo no he incinuado nada. Protestó el, ella sonrió –de acuerdo. Dijo con alería mientras se sentaban en la biblioteca a terminar el trabajo.

Cuando Diamante llegó a su casa, se encontró a una molesta Rini - ¡mas vale que ya andes pensando en tu novia! Espetó- ¿Por qué por Nix peleas ahora Black Lady? Preguntó Diamante obstinado –porque las 7 mismas chicas del coro me han preguntado por ti y ya andan insinuando que eres…que eres. - ¿y a mi eso que me importa? Preguntó el con filo –yo se bien lo que no soy y lo que si. –ya lo se hermano, pero no me dejarán en paz hasta que digas que tienes una novia. –hablaré con Rey. Dijo el, ella asintió –hazlo hermano. Dijo mientras se alejaba - ¿A dónde vas? –a mi práctica de ballet. Respondió ella mientras desaparecía, Diamante suspiró y regresó a su habitación.

Serena estaba en el gamer jugando el famoso videojuego de sailor V cuando Andrew se le acercó –hola Serena. –hola Andrew. Saludó ella con la mirada enfrascada en la pantalla –quería preguntate algo. Dijo el - ¿Qué será? Preguntó ella –tengo una amiga que llega mañana a estudiar en tu colegio, es nueva y llega de Osaka,es especial. - ¿Qué tan especial? Preguntó ella –has ¿has escuchado alguna vez de la niña genio que quedó en el primer lugar en una competencia universitaria?. –si, claro. Dijo Serena –oh ¿es ella? El asintió –si, la gente es muy dura con ella por ese respecto. Serena repitió el gesto –entiendo, no te preocupes, la ayudaré. Dijo, Andrew se acercó mas contento aún - ¡sabía que podría contar contigo! Exclamó, la arrastró a la parte de atrás donde estaba una chica de cabellos azules leyendo –Amy ¡te he conseguido una nueva amiga! La chica se dio la vuelta y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Serena –ella es Serena, va al mismo colegio que tu y practica tai kuan do y va a la coral de su colegio, ya es cinta negra. Amy saludó –es un placer. Serena le sonrió –ya no hago tai kuan do, lo dejé a los 13 por razones sentimentales, solo hago coral por ahora, me gusta mi tiempo libre. Amy le sonrió –es bueno tener tiempo libre en abundancia y un poco de el para actividades que te hagan crecer. Serena asintió –las dejo solas. Dijo Andrew saliendo - ¿Qué te gusta hacer? Le preguntó Serena –estudiar y leer y por ahora, estoy yendo al curso para niños genios de la académia mujen. Serena se sorprendió –ese curso es caro. Dijo con sabiduría –si, un poco. Dijo Amy –a mi m gusta leer y por ahora, aparte del coro no hago nada. –está bien Serena, todos somos distintos, como ya dije, es bueno tener tiempo libre y algo que te haga crecer como actividad extra. Serena sonrió - ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar conmigo? –no soy muy buena. - ¡debes serlo!¡yo te enseño! Amy le sonrió –de acuerdo Serena, vamos. Dijo con alegría.

Vimitri veía con malos ojos a los gemelos –han dejado que sailor moon y el caballero se junten, eso no es bueno y en ese respecto han fallado. Dijo –perdone señora. Dijo Dirión –pero el maldito príncipe es mas escurridizo que una serpiente. Dijo Deraler –pero tienen que impedir que el resto del equipo aparezc. Dijo ella, ambos aparecieron –con esta energía, podremos llamar y conrrolar al cristal de plata. dijo contenta riendo mientras ambos jóvenes la secundaban en las risas malvadas.

Pahnton la miraba por medio de un espejo –y ella se lo cree. Dijo con frustración, Zafiro apareció –malas noticias. Dijo –si, tendrás que entrar al curso de genios. Zafiro le puso mala cara - ¿Por qué cada vez que necesitar espiar me llamas a mi?¿Rini y mi hermano lo pueden hacer muy bien? –porque ambos idiotas están buscando cada quien a su pareja y tu, como ya sabes donde est´á, estás tranquilo, ahora, hazlo y sin quejarte. Zafiro asintió resignado –si Phanton, lo haré.dijo mientras desaparecía.

Rini iba vociferando por la calle - ¡quien diablos se cree el señor Ronaldo!¡me reprobó biología solo porque confundí algo estúpido! Ella iba pisando –bueno, Phanton no se enterará si este examen desaparece por haí, después de todo, parece que el viejo loco me odia. Dijo mientras lo lanzaba, pero el examen le dio a un chico que usaba el uniforme del colegio de su hermano –ten cuidado cabeza de chorlito. Dijo -no puede ser…es el. Dijo Rini poniéndose las manos en la boca –debes ser muy mala en biología para que tengas esta F tan grande ¿no crees? - ¡eso no es problema tuyo idiota! gritó Rini enfadada recuperando su examen –no te molestes rubí, no te ves tan linda así. Dijo el joven con socarronería –Chiva ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hermana? - ¿es tu hermana Li? Le preguntó el joven al otro que llegaba junto a Rey - ¡hermano!¡el me estaba molestando! –ya lo veo Rini. El primer joven se rió - ¿Rini?¿te llamas Rini? Que nombre tan ridículo. –para tu información. Dijo Black Lady ofendida –soy Black Lady Li y Rini, es mi nombre. –es el nombre de un chikle rosa pequeña Rini. Dijo el joven, Diamante lo zarandeó –deja a mi hermana ya Chiva. –de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Dijo el joven Chiva –no molestaé mas a cabeza de chorlito pero, deberías decirle que estudie mas biología. Dijo y se alejó –ese Darien, es un creído solo porque tiene a la mitad del equipo de porristas a sus pies. –si, es cierto. Dijo Diamante –la otra mitad es mía. Rey asintió - ¿Por qué Chiva se metía contigo Rini? Ella dijo algo como:eboe iloia, Rey dijo:

-perdona Blaki, no te entendí, ¿podrías repetir? Rini puso cara de cachorro apaleado y se aferró a su hermano –el profe me reprobó biología con F otra vez. Diamante suspiró –hay Rini, debemos estudiar mas. –siii. Dijo ella mientras lloriqueaba siguiendo a su hermano y Rey.

Continuará…

Ya habrán notado que Diamante es del equipo de basket (no me inspiré en troy volton) yo cuando veo a este personaje, lo veo como un ser muy versátil que hace desde pintura hasta deportes y es bueno en todo lo que hace, por eso lo puse en basket además como es alto le va bien (y ya está hiper trillado esa del capitán de futbol) y no quiero que sea un trillado mas, así que por eso le agregué basket, además ¿a que chica no le gustaría verlo en camiseta sin mangas y con shores? (andromeda se pone colorada) por lo particular, a mi si ¡gracias por leer!.


	9. la decepción y la segunda pelea

Hola ¡acá otro capi!¡mas corto!¡lo siento!lo quería sacar del horno!

Ah por cierto ¡si se fijan que el yo discrepa un poco de la serie! Yo siempre consideré a Serena como una persona inteligente, despistada sip, con problemas en una materia o 2 sip, pero fundamentalmente inteligente y así la reflejo aquí sin quitarle lo llorona y miedosa que es, pero a la vez entendiendo que es valiente, fuerte y decidida en partes iguales.

Sailor moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes.

La segunda pelea y una decepción.

Ese mismo día, Serena estaba con Molly en su joyería –vaya, todas son muy hermosas. Dijo admirando los collares –si, lo son, dicen que es de una marca llamada danza de horror. –es un nombre peculiar. Dijo Serena –están de oferta hoy, por los próximos bailes de noche de brujas. Serena sonrió –eso si sería divertido. Dijo mientras la miraba –claro que si, lo sería, oye Serena. Dijo Molly duvitando - ¿Qué pasa Molly? Preguntó Serena - ¿has vuelto a recibir carta del caballero en armadura? Serena negó entristecida –no, nada de el. Dijo aflijida –que pena. Dijo Molly con un suspiro, se acomodó en la vitrina para mirar mejor –esa poesíaera tan galante, que letra dios mío, parecí a la letra de un caballero de la edad media. Dijo –si, lo parecía. Dijo Serena –vamos a dormir, aunque quisiera saber quien es tu admirador. –no lo se. Dijo Serena –quien sea, debe quererte mucho. Dijo Molly mientras se alejaban para subir y las joyas para la noche de brujas, lanzaban un destello siniestro en la sala.

Al día siguiente, Molly y Serena llegaron al colegio –buen día señorita Serena. Dijo Kelvin –hola Kelvin. Dijo Molly mirándole las manos - ¿Qué tienes allí? Preguntó Serena señalando el contenido de sus manos -son rosas y tulipanes. Respondió Kelvin - ¿Para quién? Preguntó Molly –no puedo decirlo, es un secreto, nos vemos. Serena y Molly voltearon a mirarse con idénticas caras de horror - ¿es el?¿es el tu caballero en armadura? Preguntó Molly –no, no puede ser ¡he leído la letra de mi caballero y no es igual ni en sueños a la de Kelvin! Exclamó Serena –que horror, yo creo que si lo es amiga, después de todo, tiene las mismas flores. Dijo Molly –debe ser coincidencia nada mas. Dijo Serena –mejor prepárate para ver a Kelvin como tu fan. Dijo Molly, ambas entraron al colegio abatidas, una, porque creía que el que cortejaba a su amiga era un galánde cine y la otra, porque ni en sus mas locas pesadillas se le pasaría por la cabeza lo de Kelvin, Serena iba en sus cosas cuando escuchó:

-es esa la niña genio. Dijo una muchacha de pelo verde corto con desprecio –si, es ella. Dijo otra a su lado de pelo negro –se debe creer mas que los demás. Dijo la peli verde –por eso no habla con nadie. Dijo la pelinegra mientras se alejaban –espera un momento Molly. Dijo Serena, Molly se detubo - ¡Amy! Esta se dio la vuelta - ¡hola Serena! Exclamó con alegría –ven, vamos juntas a clases. Dijo con simpatía, Amy se acercó –gracias por esta oportunidad. –no parecen ser muy amables contigo los demás. Dijo Molly –es porque la juzgan, creen que por ser genio ya es creída eso no se aplica. Dijo Serena defendiéndola –claro que no. Dijo Molly mientras miraba hacia adelante –es de muy mal gusto que te juzguen sin conocerte, además, el perfil que le aplican a los genios no es el que les corresponde en su mayoría. Ambas asintieon, cuando abrieron la puerta del salón las 3 se quedaron mirando hacia el puesto de Serena donde esperaba una rosa azul junto a un tulipán y la consabida nota - ¡es de el! Exclamó Molly - ¿tienes un admirador secreto Serena? Preguntó Amy, esta última asintió con la cabeza –me da gusto. Dijo feliz. Serena se acercó a su puesto y tomó la nota la cual, leyó apresurada:

La primera flor, trata de contar cuantas veces te quiero besar, la segunda flor, trata de ilustrar, cuanto de sincero es mi amor sin par.

Tu caballero en armadura

-cuantas veces me quiere besar. Dijo Serena pasando el tulipán por sus labios –tiene una letra preciosa, parece de artista. Dijo Amy - ¿verdad que si? Yo le dije que era romántico. Dijo Molly, la campana sonó y cada una se fue a sentar, cuando la señorita Mónica, mandó a todo el mundo ponerse en parejas, Molly agarró a Serena de la capilla, Amy al mirarse sola se puso triste pero cuando alguien la llamó inesperadamente se dio la vuelta –hola Misuno, no tengo pareja ¿trabajamos juntas? Me llamo Black Lady Li. Amy asintió al mirarla y se dedicaron al trabajo, en el receso, Serena, Amy, Molly y Blaki se sentaron bajo un árbol con una revista a conversar, cuando lo vió - ¿Quién es el?preguntó Amy –es Zafiro Li, el hermano de Blaki, es uno de los mas inteligentes del colegio. Dijo Molly –va a tercero, pero no se le conocen citas. Dijo Serena –es verdad. Dijo Blaki –mi hermano dice que no ha encontrado a la adecuada. Amy sonrió y se tiñó de rubor - ¿te lo presento? Preguntó Blaki, eso hizo a Amy agarrar mas color aún si era posible - ¡hermano! Gritó Blaki de manera potente –hola pequeña Rini.

Saludó el llegando –hermano, conoce a mis amigas: Serena, Amy y Molly.

-es un placer. Dijo Zafiro mientras le daba la mano a cada una - ¿divina comedia? preguntó Amy –si, es la sexta vez que la leo, la analizo. –oh es fascinante la parte donde…Amy y Zafiro se enfrascaron en una conversación del libro, las otras 3 rieron –ya los perdimos. Dijo Serena –sip, mejor dediquémosnos a la charla. Dijo Blaki con alegría.

Cuando Serena regresaba a casa, se encontró a Diamante - ¡hola Díam! Llamó ella –hola hermosa,te esperé por 15 minutos, pero no llegaste ¿Qué te pasó hoy? –me quedé en casa de mi amiga Molly. Dijo ella –ya veo, iba a preguntarte si te parece bien mañana para la primera cita de estudios. Ella asintió –claro que si Díam. Dijo con suma alegría. –entonces te busco mañana al colegio. Ella repitió el gesto - ¿me dejas acompañarte a tu casa? –si, claro. Dijo mientras caminaban.

Cuando Serena entró a su cuarto, Luna la sorprendió –que bueno que llegaste. Dijo –he tenido malas sensaciones acerca del colegio mujen,

Necesito que vayamos a investigar. Serena la miró - ¿esa no es la academia donde van Zafiro y Amy? Luna asintió –la misma. Dijo –bueno, andando. Dijo Serena mientras salía de su cuarto con la ganta en el hombro.

Zafiro estaba sentado junto a Amy, cuando se enteraron que los 2 coincidían en clases en el mismo sitio, decidieron ir juntos, Zafiro la invitó a almorzar y fue tanto lo que se divirtieron que llegaron tarde a la academia –recuerden sacar los disquetes de cristal. Dijo la profesora, cuando Amy revisó no tenía su disquete –diablos. Dijo enojada –hemos olvidado los disquetes en el restaurant Zafiro. Dijo ella, el se paró –tenemos que salir de acá Amy. Dijo mientras le tomaba la mano - ¿de Qué hablas? Preguntaba ella –ya esta clase, no es segura. Decía el, la profesora los miró –ustedes no están entregando su energía. Dijo, Serena entró - ¡Amy!¡Zafiro!exclamó - ¡Serena!¡saca a Amy de aquí!¡yo la detendré! - ¿de que hablas Zafiro? Preguntó Serena –no hay tiempo de explicarlo ¡saca a Amy de aquí ahora! Ella asintió y obedeció, cuando haló a Amy hacia afuera, la puerta se cerró –ninguno de ustedes, escapará vivo. Dijo el mounstro en tono lúbubre, todos los alumnos se pararon como zonbis –controlados. Dijeron Serena y Zafiro, se miraron y ambos a la par, comenzaron a defenderse con puños y patadas –no podrán resistir por mucho tiempo, morirán. Dijo el mpounstro –rayos, tenemos dijo que ser fuertes por Amy. Dijo Zafiro –hay que protegerla. Dijo Serena mientras le daba una pataa a uno de los chicos para alejarlo de ella, cuando una rosa azul se vió –gas del sueño. Dijo el mounstro en tono bajo, Zafiro lo inaló, cuando ella iba por el mismo camino, el caballero de las tinieblas la cubrió con su capa y la empujó afuera - ¡vamos Serena! La urgió Luna, ella corrió - ¡por el poder del prisma lunar!¡transformación! cuando quedó lista, miró a la gata - ¿Dónde está Amy? Le preguntó –me temo que ha entrado junto al caballero. Serena se apresuró - ¡espera un poco! El mounstro que hasta ese entonces, había estado peleando contra el caballero de las tinieblas se detuvo –no dejaré que manches la inteligencia de estos chicos con tu malignidad, soy una sailor scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Hizo su pose clásica –soy sailor moon, sailor moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna. El la miró –que bueno que has , ella no pudo evitar sonreírle –gracias por llegar a ayudar. El mounstro la miró - ¡ya es suficiente!¡morirán ustedes 2!¡preguntas fatales! Unas líneas negras salieron de sus manos - ¿Quién descrubió la ley de la gravedad? Serena saltó antes de que el cuchillo la golpeara –Isaack Newton ¡quien no sabe eso! Un cuchillo se dirigió al caballero que lo esquivó inmediatamente - ¿de donde es esta frase?: "quien por estas puertas pasare, que vaya perdiendo la esperanza". –divina comedia. Dijo el, cuando de repente, Serena miró a Amy –detente. Dijo ella, el mounstro se volteó - ¡rayo lunar! Lanzó Serena poniendo las manos a la altura de su corazón y cargando, cuando el rayo estuvo listo, lo lanzó hacia el mounstro que fue impactado - ¡no te acerques! Exclamó el caballero –no puedo dejar que los lastimen. –tu. Dijo el mounstro –debes entregar tu energía ¡entrégala ya!. Dijo lanzándole un rayo pero la energía de Amy no salía, el caballero se acercó al mounstro y comenzó a batallar con el con puños y patadas mientras Serena corría a ayudar, pero la energía en vez de salir, se concentraba en Amy de un espléndido color azul, Luna salió - ¡eres tu!¡rápido sailor moon!¡rómpelo! Serena lanzó una tiara lunar que desactivó el conjuro, Luna se dio la vuelta y ante ambas chicas, estaba una pluma azul - ¡rápido Amy!¡di por el poder de mercurio!¡transformación! - ¡el gato habla! Dijo Amy anonadada -no hay tiempo. Dijo Serena –hazlo ya. Ella asintió - ¡por el poder de mercurio!¡transformación! cuando estubo lista, miró a Serena –rápido chicas, deben ayudar al caballero. Dijo Luna, el, aunque peleaba bien, estaba perdiendo terreno todo debido a la aparición de un hombre que junto al mounstro le estaban dando trabajo, una voz le susurró a Amy en el oído –tienes 3 tipos de burbujas, ataque, niebla y congelamiento, al desear que hacer, tu decides, el final de tu conjuro es dependiendo de tu burbuja, ataque, congele o explote. Ella se quedó helada - ¿Quién eres? Preguntó –suerte hija. Dijo la voz extinguiéndose - ¡rápido sailor mercury!¡necesitamos distraerlos! Exclamó Luna - ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡exploten!unas burbujas salieron de sus manos y se volvieron niebla, el mounstro y Dirión se quedaron helados - ¿estás

Bien? Le preguntó sailor moon al caballero, el asintió –tu hombro. Dijo ella – ¿esto?

Esto es solo un razguño. Dijo mientras la miraba, Luna se encaramó en el hombro de el - ¡ten mas cuidado!

Se quejó el - ¿tu conoces a Luna? Preguntó ella aturdida –mas de lo que piensas. Dijo con rabia hacia la minina que tuvo la descencia de cambiar de hombro - ¿Cómo la conoces?¿eres nuestro amigo? –para ti. Dijo el con tono seco y hostil –es pertinente que sepas que: si, la conozco y si, soy tu amigo. Ella lo miró confundida ¡el otro día había sido tan amable! Y ahora, se comportaba como ogro - ¡lazo del conocimiento! Ambos quedaron atados –no esperes mas y acábalos, detesto a las plagas. Dijo Dirión mientras reía y desaparecía - ¡vuelve acá y pelea como los hombres! Gritó el caballero –es inútil. Dijo Serena aflijida, el trataba de liberarlos y las cuerdas se pegaban mas y mas, Amy por su parte, tenía problemas combatiendo al monstro ya que había incrementado sorprendentemente su velocidad absorbiendo los poderes del caballero y Serena que se veían mas y mas debilitados –lo siento luna de plata, me ha atrapado de la manera mas tonta. –no te preocupes caballero. Dijo ella –a mi también me han atrapado de la manera mas tonta posible. Entre las sombras se oyó:

¡tornado de agua! Un potente tornado barrió con el mounstro que gritó de dolor a la par que una rosa de agua se veía - ¿Cómo estás sailor mercury? Déjame presentarme, soy el caballero del agua y soy quien te da apoyo a ti. Ella miró los ojos de el –no te distráigas caballero. Dijo el caballero de las tinieblas –perdona ¡estatua de hielo! El mounstro quedó congelado –necesitamos romper las ataduras. Dijo sailor mercury –quizás si las congelas. Dijo el caballero de las tinieblas –y luego las intentamos romper. Dijo Serena - ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡congelen! las cuerdas quedaron congeladas –dame paso. Pidió el caballero de agua, ella se hizo un paso atrás y con una rosa blanca lanzada a las cuerdas de Serena y el caballero de las tinieblas estos quedaron liberados –es hora de ponerlo en órden. Dijo Serena molesta –tu lo has dicho. Dijo el caballero igual que ella - ¡rayo sónico lunar! Lanzó - ¡caída en tinieblas! Lanzó el, un rayo azul que emnvolvió y golpeó al mounstro fue suficiente - ¡burbujas de mercurio!¡ataquen! lanzó Amy - ¡tornado de agua! Lanzó el caballero de agua - ¡hazlo ahora sailor moon! Exclamó el caballero de las tinieblas - ¡tiara lunar!acción! el mounstro fue destruido –nos veremos. Dijeron los caballeros haciendo el mismo gesto con la capa y desapareciendo –que cosas. Dijo Serena mirando a Amy –así que eres otra sailor como yo. Ella asintió –eso creo. Dijo con sonrisa apenada - ¡bienvenida! Dijo Serena con gran alegría –ya es hora de salir de aquí. Dijo Luna, ambas chicas asintieron y la siguieron.

Continuará.


	10. pelea por chicas

Andrómeda está sentadita en un rincón, mientras mira con su compu la ausencia de noticias…hola…sop sop, es que buaaaaa (llora un poquito mas) es que buaaaaaaaa ¡hacen falta sus pruebas de apoyo! No son obligatorias claro pero…para nosotros son como el agua ¡un lindo review! Ya se que no es la pareja canon (repito odio a Darien para Serena) pero ¡no pueden negar que es buena!¿he? digo lo de la trama y la pareja ¡déjenme un lindo REVIEW! Se los agradeceré con toda el alma.

Disculpen este retraso, la verdad es que el otro fic me ha tenido ocupada, así que no he podido actualizar por eso.

Pero ¡se que les gustará! ¡Ánimo! ¡Somos 337!

Sin mas nada que agregar creo…mas que saber si alguien le sigue la pista al admirador de Serena.

Ah si, la descripción del reloj es mía, recuerdan la computadora de la primera temporada que servía de comunicador ¿cierto? Si es si, decidí agarrar el reloj de la 2 y sucesivas, y como Akira no dijo nada de el, decidí expandirlo ¡espero guste!

"aceptaré sus críticas en cuanto sean educadas y civilizadas"

Sailor moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo la uso para mi imaginación febril

Puestas al día y peleas por chicas.

-Luna ¿de donde conoces al caballero? Preguntó Serena cuando las 3 estuvieron juntas en un café cercano –aún no lo puedo decir Serena, pero basta con que sepas que el es amigo. Ella la miraba –pero me da curiosidad. –Serena, si no puede, no la presiones. Dijo Amy con calma –lo que si me gustaría saber es: ¿Por qué nos has elegido a nosotras? Preguntó respetuosamente –porque ustedes son las encargadas de la misión, no me presionen mas que mas nada puedo dar, por ahora, su misión es, destruir a los sirvientes del enemigo que están buscando energía para hacerse mas fuertes. Ambas chicas asintieron –si, lo haremos. Dijeron a coro, Luna le entregó a Amy su reloj –esto es para que se puedan comunicar. Dijo - ¿Cómo funciona? Preguntó Amy al abrir el reloj de tapa azul con el símbolo de mercurio, dentro de este, habían una lente, 2 botones uno dividido en 4 con direccionales y el otro en 2 frases "aceptar" "cancelar" y una corneta, debajo de esta, otra mas pequeña y arriba del lente grande, otro mas pequeño –es de tecnología avanzada. Dijo Amy interesada –lo supuse. Dijo Serena –Luna ¿yo no tengo uno? Preguntó afligida –oh si, lo siento. Dijo mientras se lo daba –es perfecto. Dijo Serena –esa corneta. Dijo Luna señalando con su cola –es la de audio. –esta de mas abajo debe ser el micrófono. Dijo Amy –ese lente grande, es para poder tomar fotos y videos. Dijo Luna - ¿y cuando hablemos funcionará como un video chat? Preguntó Serena emocionada –no Serena. Dijo Luna duramente –este reloj no puede funcionar así, ya que si llegara a ser infiltrado, podrían descubrirlas, esto es para que tomen fotos y videos de lugares o personas. - ¿Qué pasa si por error las fotos y videos son de nosotras? Preguntó Amy –el sistema las elimina inmediatamente, tiene un programa que trabaja con sus rostros y sea en la fase que los consiguiera, los borrará, los de ustedes y todos sus compañeros. Ellas asintieron –solo podrán comunicarse con ustedes mediante el nombre de heroína, así que no lo pueden usar para sus comunicaciones normales. - ¿no podemos darle nuestros nombres de pila? Preguntó Serena –no, hasta que el equipo esté completo y el sistema cerrado, aún faltan unos cuantos de ustedes. –perfecto. Dijeron ambas –noto que la lente pequeña es para algo ¿Qué es? –un dispositivo holográfico. Dijo Luna dándole con la cola al botón aceptar, el cual desplegó un menú corto pero efectivo –comunicación, galería de imágenes y fotos, registro de actividades malignas, mapas, captura de imágenes o fotos, captura de voz, es increíble. Terminó Amy en un susurro –lo es. Dijo Serena –ya están informadas. Dijo Luna quien sacó otra cosa para Amy - ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó Serena –es una súper computadora,

Amy por ser la mas inteligente, es quien la tiene. –pe, pero, a mi nunca me has dado algo así. Dijo Serena ofendida, Luna le sonrió con cariño -quizás

Te toque algo mejor Serena. Dijo con dulzura –eso espero. Dijo ella, Amy sonrió –ya que lo hemos dicho todo ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa Serena? Preguntó –oh si, me gustaría. Dijo mientras se levantaba y se iban junto a Luna.

Al día siguiente, Serena estaba parada en la entrada del colegio de Diamante y Rey esperando a alguien –hola Alex. Le dijo, Alex era un viejo compañero de thai cuan do –hola Serena ¿a que debo el honor? Ella le sonrió –te quería preguntar del baile. Dijo - ¿Por qué?¿acaso quieres ir? Tenía entendido que no te gustaban los bailes porque no sabías bailar. –y así era, pero después de un tiempo…yo…

FLASH BACK

- ¿vamos? Preguntó el, ella asintió y se dirigieron a la pista, se sentía tan bien bailando con el, como si ya lo hubiera hecho, aunque era imposible, jamás lo había visto hasta ese día –bailas bien. Le susurró Diamante al oído –solo he tenido suerte y tú eres muy buen bailarín. Susurró ella de regreso –gracias.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Conseguí un buen maestro ¿Qué dices?¿me dejarás ir contigo? –claro Serena, si te confieso, siempre quise llevarte a bailar. - ¿Qué? ¿A mi? –si, a ti. Dijo Alex que era tan rubio como ella, usaba el cabello de lado por los hombros y sus ojos igual de azules –siempre habías sido tan hermosa, pero siempre habías estado como distante, esperando a algo o a alguien. Ella rió –que cosas dices. Dijo –quizás tú no te des cuenta, pero es cierto. –Quedo ¿Qué haces así con Serena? Preguntó una fría voz –vaya Li, no sabía que salías con Serena. Dijo Alex con reto, ellos se tenían rivalidad, ya que ambos eran capitanes, uno de thai cuan do y otro de básquet y en algún tiempo practicaron en el mismo sitio –no, aún no. Dijo Serena –no, pero la cortejo. Dijo Diamante –tranquilo Li, ella no tiene tu nombre en la frente. –como si lo tuviera. Dijo el, la miró y ella se asustó, el no le había dedicado esa mirada hasta ese día, una fría –tranquila muñeca. Dijo Alex con tono seductor haciéndola colorear hasta el último rincón del rostro –si iré contigo, no soporto la idea de que un tarado como Li te pida. Y cuando se le iba a acercar - ¡ha no! ¡Tu a mi Serena no la besas! Y acto seguido, Diamante se lanzó contra Alex y se dedicaron a los golpes - ¡chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Alto! gritaba Serena mientras ellos dándose puñetazos y muy buenas patadas soltaban toda la testosterona que habían acumulado - ¿Qué te pasa Li? ¡Serena no es tu chica! Exclamó Alex –si tu supieras ¡que si lo es! Exclamó Diamante a su vez, cuando llegó Rey y junto a Brian, uno de sus amigos y miembro del club de cocina, los separaron - ¡Diamante! ¡Que demonios haces! Preguntó Rey cuando miró a Serena - ¡suéltame Rey! ¡Maldita sea! Exclamó el mientras se trataba de soltar mas la presión de la chica no disminuyó, Brian dejó a Alex en el suelo –eres un brabucón, con eso de que practicas thai cuan do, anda a otro lado Quinto. –yo estaba acá primero Porter. Dijo Alex –y si Li, Serena irá conmigo ¿aún estás de acuerdo? ¿No hermosa? - ¡tu no tienes derecho a blasfemar con tus impíos labios ese apodo! Bramó Diamante cual toro, Alex le sonrió de medio lado y se fue, pero fue oportunamente atajado por la señorita Alison quien muy enfadada expulsó por 3 días a ambos muchachos, era natural que estos 2 tuvieran una guerra fría, Chiva, Quino y Li, eran 3 polaridades que era mejor dejar separadas o la hecatombe ocurriría - ¿tu eres? Le preguntó a ella –disculpa ¿yo soy que? Rey le sonrió –eres la luz de los ojos de mi amigo, como estás soy Rey. –hola, yo soy Serena. –es un placer Serena. Dijo ella guiñándole el ojo –no te preocupes, Diamante es un buen chico, un poco atolondrado, pero bueno al fin. Ella asintió –yo no pensé que Alex y el se la llevaran tan mal. Dijo –oh si, es del grupo de Chiva, creen que son mejores que los demás. Dijo mirándolo de medio lado –por eso no lo soporta. Dijo –pero tu ¿de donde conoces a Alex? –hacíamos thai cuan do juntos. Explicó Serena, Rey le sonrió –no hay problema. Se le acercó al oído –a que a Diamante se le pasa después, te ves como una linda chica ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a casa después? –oh, quisiera, pero hoy tenía mi primera cita de estudios con Diamante. Dijo Serena enrojecida –ah, no hay problema. Dijo Rey –entonces te veo mañana, búscame en el templo Ikagua. –oh, tu eres ¡tu eres ella! Rey la miró con un poco de miedo, generalmente cuando la gente se enteraba de su don le huía, y Diamante había pasado a ser su mejor amigo junto con sus hermanos y el tío Phanton porque fueron los primeros que no huyeron y le dijeron que eso para ellos era otra característica como el color de ojos o piel –me encanta tu don. Dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa –de ¿de verdad? Ella asintió entusiasmada –yo no se porqué, pero tengo sueños proféticos, mi tía Asume quiso consagrarme a un templo, pero mamá no me dejó, claro, ya los controlo y puedo ver el futuro si lo deseo y si me concentro, pero me es mas fácil hacerlo soñando. - ¿tu también? Ella asintió a la pregunta de Rey - ¿me dejas abrazarte Serena? Preguntó mientras su fortaleza se caía –claro. Dijo Serena confundida mientras aceptaba el abrazo y lo regresaba, Diamante le puso la mano en el hombro a Rey –ya tenemos que irnos. Le dijo –te veré en el parque de la esquina de tu colegio a las 3. Ella asintió –disculpa. Dijo –no tienes nada que disculpar. Dijo Diamante, ella sonrió –hasta las 3 Díam. El se dio la vuelta y le sonrió –hasta las 3 hermosa. Dijo mientras Rey la saludaba con la mano - ¡adiós Serena! ¡Recuerda irme a ver al templo cuando quieras! La otra sonrió y se despidió con el mismo entusiasmo - ¡así lo haré! Respondió con alegría mientras ella también se alejaba.

Serena llegó al colegio y tras pasar la primera hora en el rincón, se reunió con Molly y Amy –déjame ver si entendí ¿te tardaste porque 2 chicos se pelearon por ti? Ella asintió con cara de embobada –eso es muy romántico Serena. Dijo Molly –la verdad si, pero los chicos ¿están bien? Preguntó Amy –si, ambos son expertos en artes marciales. Dijo Serena con una sonrisa –cuando Diamante peleaba por mi, me sentí tan… ¡hay! Terminó con un suspiro - ¡te gusta! Exclamó Molly, Serena negó –no, no como crees, es muy bello y demás, pero mi corazón está con otra persona. Dijo recordando al caballero de las tinieblas, su mirada, su rosa azul, era muy guapo, como se moría por quitarle el antifaz –pero Diamante es muy guapo. Dijo Molly –no tengo la suerte de haberlo visto. Dijo Amy –es el hermano de tu amigo, Zafiro. Dijo Molly con una risa –si es como Zafiro, debe ser muy guapo. Dijo con sinceridad, Serena y Molly se rieron y se dedicaron a chismorrear.

Cuando Diamante llegó al apartamento, Zafiro y Blaki lo miraron –expulsado. Dijeron a coro entre ellos –te apuesto lo que quieras que peleó con Endimiun. Dijo Zafiro –te apuesto lo que quieras, a que fue con Alex. Dijo Blaki –una semana haciendo los cuartos. Dijo Zafiro que era el deber que a el le tocaba la siguiente semana –hecho. Dijo Rini –hermano. Llamó con dulzura - ¿Qué quieres Rini? Preguntó Diamante enfurruñado –hermano ¿te peleaste con Alex otra vez? ¿A que si? El se quedó callado, ella sonrió - ¡jajajajajaja! ¡Perdiste Zafiro! Exclamó divertida, el sonrió –bueno, de vez en cuando, te toca ganar pequeña Rini. Dijo con aplomo, no entendía ¿Por qué su hermano odiaba a Endimiun? Según lo que le había dicho Phanton (Diamante y el tenían sus recuerdos del pasado por ser caballeros) Rini, seguía el mismo hechizo de las chicas, ellos eran los mejores amigos, pero había algo, algo que su hermano no le había querido decir, una razón por la cual detestaba a Endimiun con todas las fuerzas de su alma –hermano. Le dijo –no digas nada Zafiro, vamos a almorzar. Dijo Diamante quien se dirigió sin muchas ganas al comedor.

A las 3, Serena estaba junto a Luna en el parque, cuando unas manos le taparon los ojos –hola. Le saludó la voz - ¿Quién eres? Preguntó ella –tienes que adivinarme. Dijo la voz sonriente, ella cerró los ojos y pensó, con dulzura dijo:

-Díam, eres tú. Le destaparon los ojos, que guapo se veía, con esa camisa azul que insinuaba su musculatura y su pantalón negro con botas, ella sonrió –vamos hermosa, se hace tarde. Dijo mientras le daba la mano y se alejaban a la biblioteca, en otro lado del planeta, Vimitri veía a sus secuaces –ya todo está listo. Dijo –así es señora. Dijo Dirión –esta noche, lanzaremos nuestro ataque directo en todas las joyerías de Tokio. –espero algo grandioso. Dijo Vimitri –descuide señora. Dijo Deraler –lo será solo que ya hemos agotado las existencias de las joyas en todas las tiendas y hemos juzgado conveniente, activar el absorbedor de energía que hemos dejado allí, después de todo, aunque el colegio fue bueno, no fue suficiente. Ella asintió –hagan lo que juzguen necesario. Dijo con autoridad –así se hará. Dijeron ambos.

Molly estaba en su tienda, cuando miró a todas las clientas comenzar a desmayarse - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Preguntó, de repente, miró a los muñecos de Drácula y de la momia que les brillaban los ojos –pero si eso, eso está quitándoles energía. Dijo, miró a su madre que estaba en el centro de la tienda –mamá ¿Qué haces? Preguntó –yo no soy tu madre y te mataré pequeña y dulce Molly. Dijo mientras reía, Molly corría y se escondió en el baño - ¡auxilio! ¡Socorro! gritó mientras sentía como el mounstro o lo que fuera que se hizo pasar por su madre, golpeaba la puerta del baño con furia.

Serena se reía junto a Diamante en la biblioteca - ¿eso es todo? –así es. Dijo el –pero es tan fácil ¿Por qué la señorita Mónica no lo explica así? –quizás porque no sabe simplificar. Dijo sonriendo –es verdad, creo que no sabe. Dijo Serena, cuando su reloj comenzó a brillar –tu reloj. Dijo Diamante divertido –es una alarma. Dijo ella –ya regreso, una pastilla. Dijo saliendo a toda carrera al baño, se metió y levantó el reloj - ¡ayuda! ¡Socorro! gritaba Molly mientras era llevada del cuello hacia la figura y la obligaban a mirarla a los ojos –es Molly. Dijo Serena –ubicación. Le dijo al reloj, este desplegó un mapa de Tokio –es la tienda de Molly. Dijo - ¿Cómo voy a hacer para salir de acá? Preguntó –transfórmate y te lo diré. Ella asintió - ¡por el poder del prisma lunar! ¡Transformación! cuando estuvo lista escuchó:

-piensa en la persona que te necesita, cierra los ojos y deja que tu poder te llene. Una energía rosada se comenzó a reunir a su alrededor, cuando sintió que la bañaba toda abrió los ojos –ahora di: tele transportación. Serena asintió - ¡tele transportación! Y en un destello rosado, desapareció, una sombra llegó a la parte de atrás de la joyería al tiempo que ella, era el caballero de las tinieblas –dios santo. Dijo Serena con las manos enguantadas sobre la boca –todas están desmayadas. –está listo. Dijo la maligna –ahora ¡muere! - ¡espera un poco! Exclamó Serena – ¡no dejaré que arruines los sueños de todas estas mujeres que buscan joyas buscando belleza! ¡Soy una Sailor scout! ¡Que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Hizo su típica pose - ¡soy Sailor moon! ¡Y Sailor moon te castigará! ¡En el nombre de la luna! –así que tu eres la famosa Sailor que ha matado a 2 de mis hermanas. Dijo la maligna –si, así es, soy yo. Dijo ella –soy Joyery, y seré la encargada de matarte ¡dagas esmeraldas! Lanzó, Serena saltó para esquivar - ¡rayo lunar! Lanzó de regreso, la maligna y ella se dedicaron un poco a los puños y las patadas –no me dejaré ganar por ti niña, morirás ¡diamante circular! Un fuerte aro circular hecho de diamante la atrapó –ha llegado tu fin, te drenaré la energía. Serena gimió cuando una rosa azul la distrajo y rompió el contacto, cayó arrodillada con las piernas de lado - ¡como te atreves! Le gritó la maligna a la sombra –no dejaré que robes su energía. Dijo el acercándose –vamos Sailor moon. Le dijo –estoy débil caballero. Dijo ella que apenas podía mantenerse de pie, el se acercó y la dejó en la pared –descuida, yo me encargaré por ti. Dijo mientras comenzaba a pelear con el –no puedo dejar que el haga mi lucha, pero, tengo tanta debilidad. –hija. Dijo la voz misteriosa otra vez –debes recargarte, y solo hay una manera de hacerlo. Ella abrió los ojos –pídele a la luna poder. Ella asintió - ¡querida luna que me proteges! La luna dio un resplandor plateado fuerte - ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó la maligna mientras seguía viéndoselas difíciles con los puños y las patadas del caballero - ¡dame el poder! Gritó y se sintió recargada como una batería - ¡rayo sónico lunar! Lanzó - ¡rayo tiniebla! Lanzó el al tiempo, los 2 la lograron herir de gravedad - ¡tiara lunar!¡acción! lanzó y la destruyó –a pesar de haberlo hecho. Dijo el –siento que mas energía de las personas se pierden. Ella miró –son esos muñecos, pero ya no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo. Dijo mientras caía desmayada, el asintió –no te preocupes, yo lo haré, no recargaste lo suficiente. Se acercó al muñeco - ¡cobertura de tiniebla! El muñeco fue cubierto por un manto obscuro y explotó pero, la energía no fue recuperada –diablos. Dijo el caballero mientras cargaba a la inconsciente Sailor moon y la llevaba a la terraza, cuando despertó, le sonrió –me alegra que despertaras. –gracias por ayudarme. Dijo ella –ya sabes, uno para todos y todos para uno. Dijo el –nos veremos pronto. Dijo ella mientras lo veía desaparecer - ¡rayos! ¡La biblioteca! ¡Diamante! dijo mientras regresaba allá y se des transformaba –ya te dije que lo siento. Dijo ella mientras salían de la biblioteca –me dio diarrea. El asintió –te dije que no importaba. Dijo mientras llegaban a la esquina de su casa –mañana que es sábado podemos terminar. Ella asintió –entonces, hasta mañana.

Le dijo, el le dio un beso en la mejilla –hasta mañana. Dijo tras retirarse de su zona inmediata, ella sonrió mientras el se alejaba.

Cuando Serena entró a casa, mamá Ikuko la sorprendió –te llegó paquete otra vez. Ella lo tomó y encontró el mismo tulipán y la misma rosa junto a otra nota, de verdad deseaba que Kelvin no fuera el autor de dichas notas como pregonaba Molly –veamos… ¿Qué dice?. Se preguntó mientras la desdoblaba.

Hermosa luna de plata, de brillos sin par, ábreme tu corazón, lo quiero llevar, al templo sagrado de mi amor para que sepas como soy, que soy el que mas te ha de amar, sonríe y a tu vida, déjame entrar.

Tu caballero en armadura.

Ella sonrió y siguió su camino –es tan bello, ojalá y no sea Kelvin. Dijo mientras entraba en su cuarto, el fin de semana pasó, rodeado de luz y color, unas cuantas tareas y una desición, el lunes al regresar al colegio, Serena le confió a sus amigas:

-ya tengo traje. Dijo - ¿ah si?¿para que? Preguntó Molly –iré al colegio miyamoto al baile. - ¡queeee! Exclamó Molly –pero, pero ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Si las entradas son para los miembros del colegio y los 200 pases que habían para externos ya se agotaron. –es que iré con alguien del colegio. Dijo ella apenada, Amy le sonrió –felicidades Serena. Dijo con ánimo - ¡lo sabía! Gritó Molly - ¡yo lo sabía! ¡Vas con Diamante! Ella negó –en realidad no. Dijo un poco entristecida - ¿Cómo? Preguntó Molly –voy con Alex, mi viejo compañero de thai cuan do ¿lo recuerdas? - ¿el guapo Alex? ¡Claro que si! ¿No fue el

Quien te regaló una caja de música para tu cumpleaños? Serena asintió y sonrió –fue el mismo. Dijo mientras las miraba –oh Serena ¿Por qué Diamante no habrá pedido ir contigo? –quien sabe. Dijo ella mas triste aún –hooola señorita Serena. Dijo Kelvin con una calabaza hecha de foami en la mano - ¿Qué quieres Kelvin? Preguntó Serena –venía a invitarla a una noche de teeeerror. Dijo con falsa voz de fantasma - ¿a que te refieres? Preguntó –a que quisiera que fuera conmigo a una sesión de películas de terror. Serena se paró - ¡recordé que debo ir a la biblioteca! Dijo y acto seguido salió corriendo –hay, señorita Serena. Dijo Kelvin entristecido –deberías fijar tu atención en otra Kelvin. Dijo Molly –sabes, Serena siempre ha parecido que tiene su alma gemela aunque no lo sepa y yo juraría. Dijo pero se cayó –juraría que es el chico de ojos de diamante. Dijo mientras miraba a Amy consolar a un alicaído Kelvin.

Continuará…


	11. el baile de hallowween y sailor mars

Hola ¡como están! Lamento la tardanza con el capítulo de este fic, costó un poco y si lo ven algo desinflado, alude a mi estado de ánimo actual, lo lamento pero ando con un guayabo fiestero, en mi país quiere decir que ando medio baja de ánimo pero bueno ¡no los podía dejar guindando!

Quiero agradecer a Eloina morenosabala y Kisu ¡que han seguido mi historia! ¡Gracias chicas por leer! ¡Ojalá llene y supere sus expectativas! Y a los demás ¡dejen un bello REVIEW! ¡Son como el agua!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo entretengo a mi imaginación.

La fiesta de halloween y sailor mars.

Esa tarde, en el ensayo de la coral, estaban Serena y Black Lady definiendo junto a la profesora Giselle que papeles harían en el dueto, esta sonreía –así que la canción del lago de los cisnes, Odette y Black Lady –así es señorita Li, usted será Odilla y la señorita Sutkino Odette. Ambas se miraron –será una pieza soberbia. –seguro que si señorita. Dijo Serena –como saben, todas estarán vestidas de blanco y negro con vestidos, pero ustedes tendrán un detalle para identificarlas en el recital como las principales solistas en las canciones, el grupo de teatro y ustedes harán esto, cuando toque, saldrán y harán las partes cantadas. Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a su mesa y sacaba 2 cisnes de plata –que herbosos.

Dijo Rini –eran de mi hermana y mío, los utilizamos en nuestra presentación en el teatro de París. Dijo Giselle con un poco de nostalgia –cuídenlos mucho. Ambas asintieron y los tomaron - ¿Qué dices Serena? ¿Nos quedamos practicando? Preguntó Rini –si, claro. Dijo Serena mientras ambas se colocaban al frente del piano, la profesora comenzó a tocar y ellas a cantar, era un dueto maravilloso, ambas se acoplaban a la perfección y sus voces eran como las de 2 ángeles cantando, la señorita Giselle tenía los ojos humedecidos al terminar –es hermoso, si sale así como ha salido aquí, seguro seremos un gran éxito. Ambas sonrieron –Li. Comenzó Serena –yo, no sabía que…- ¿que podía ser sociable? Preguntó Rini con una sonrisa –si, es que…bueno, tu, te la pasas con Ashita y ellas y yo. Dijo Serena ruborizada –me la paso con Ashita, es cierto. Dijo Rini calmada –porque no tengo mas que hacer, pero no soy lo que aparento, una niña superficial. Serena asintió –una niña superficial, no sería capaz de transmitir tanto en su canción ¿podemos ser amigas? Preguntó - ¡claro Serena! ¡pensé que nunca lo pedirías! - ¿he? Preguntó Serena confundida –es que…bueno, ya sabes, eso de los stereotipos, tapa a la gente y… ¡nada! Dijo Rini abrazándola con inusual alegría, Serena sonrió y sintió dentro de si, como si hubiera recuperado a una vieja amiga –pero eso si, tendrás que acostumbrarte a hablar de moda y demás. –me gusta hablar de moda. Dijo Serena –pero no todo el día. Rini rió –de acuerdo, no todo el día. Dijo mientras ambas se soltaban –repasemos una vez más. Dijo Giselle, cuando terminaron ya era de noche y solo se escucharon unos aplausos –vaya que hermoso sonó. Dijo la voz de Diamante –hermano. Dijo Rini - ¿el es tu hermano? Preguntó Serena asombrada con los ojos como platos –así es, es mi hermano al igual que Zafiro. –de Zafiro si sabía, después de todo, va al tercer año acá pero ¿Por qué Diamante no va a esta escuela? Preguntó Serena –porque el, es un cerebrito que terminó por cosas de mi tío en la academia Miyamoto. Ella asintió mientras el se acercaba –se ha hecho tarde. Dijo –lo siento hermano. Dijo Rini –ha sido mi culpa. Dijo la profesora Giselle –no se preocupe señorita Giselle, entiendo que debe preparar a sus 2 estrellas para la función. Ella sonrió –gracias joven Li, estaba por pedirle un favor, pero ya será para otra ocasión. El asintió –vamos chicas, hermosa. - ¿si? Preguntó Serena - ¿te acompaño a casa? Ella asintió y los 3 salieron charlando y riendo alegremente.

La noche de la fiesta llegó, y una Serena vestida con un vestido negro largo, precioso y con su cabello suelto estaba sentada en la sala de su casa, con unos colmillos falsos en las manos, se los puso y se miró en el espejo - ¿Cómo me veo Luna? Preguntó –francamente aterradora. Dijo Luna a quien los vampiros no le gustaban para nada, Serena sonrió –ya Alex debería haber llegado. El timbre se escuchó y Kengi abrió la puerta –hola señor Sutkino, me alegro verlo otra vez. - ¿Cómo estás Alex? El sonrió mientras dejaba su guadaña a un lado –bien, perfecto. Dijo mientras miraba a Serena –los ojos de esta muerte, se admiran al ver a la emperatriz de los vampiros. Ella sonrió –no se que decir. Dijo –que bailarás toda la noche conmigo es suficiente. –seguro que si. Ikuko se acercó –es tu primer baile Serena, quiero que lo disfrutes. Dijo con amor –si mamá. Dijo ella –ven para tomarles la fotografía. Cuando lo hicieron, ambos salieron de la casa de los Sutkino y llegaron al colegio.

Diamante estaba en el templo Ikagua –vamos Rey. Decía mientras el abuelo tocaba la puerta –Rey ¡no hagas esperar a tu novio! - ¡no es mi novio abuelo! Exclamó la chica –no digas eso Rey ¿Por qué vendría por ti si no lo es? Preguntó, ella bufó –no estoy lista. Dijo –vamos Rey ¡hay que llegar! Diamante se armó de valor y con un clip abrió la puerta, la miró –oh rayos. Dijo - ¿muy exagerado? Preguntó ella con duda –no, no ¡es perfecto! Exclamó el - ¿Quién te ayudó? Preguntó con gusto –Rini, sabes que ella es genial con el maquillaje. El asintió –quizás ganes el mas terrorífico. –si conde Drácula, oye ¿Por qué elegiste ese traje? No te recuerdo muy fan de los vampiros. –hay cosas que uno hace por amor. Dijo el mientras sonreía –vamos Rey. Ella asintió y salieron del templo.

Amy llegó al frente del colegio –no me puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto Amy. Dijo Luna –Zafiro estará allá, por ser hermano de Diamante y algo me dice que debo estar allí con Serena. Alzó su pluma – ¡poder de mercurio! ¡Transfórmame en una banshee! Luna miró el traje de Amy –seguro que eso si da miedo. Dijo –claro que si. Dijo Amy admirada –te recuerdo que este poder es para misiones. Amy sonrió –y lo usaré para una, apoyar a Serena. Dijo mientras entraba, Luna suspiró y se puso en su hombro, la fiesta se desarrollaba en todo su esplendor mientras todos bailaban y comparaban sus disfraces, Amy miró a Serena –hola Serena. - ¡kiiiiiiaaaaa! ¡Amy! ¡Que susto! ¡Que gran disfraz! Exclamó Serena admirada - ¿de donde lo sacaste? Amy se puso roja –lo alquilé. Dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor - ¿has visto a Zafiro? Preguntó –no, no lo he visto, pero si se que llegó junto a Blaki. Amy la miró sorprendida - ¿eres amiga de Li? Serena asintió es como tu, nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada y mucho menos a una persona por su principal rasgo. Amy asintió sonriendo –es verdad Serena, el hecho de que se la pase con ellos, no la califica como un clon de ellos. Ella asintió –seguiré buscando. Dijo, lo vio en el puesto de dj –Zafiro. Dijo –oh, hola Amy. Dijo el –que traje tan singular. –de frankenstein ¿te gusta? –es interesante. Dijo ella a su lado, Alex y Serena pararon por un momento –voy a buscar algo de tomar. Dijo el –de acuerdo. Dijo ella mientras el se alejaba –hola hermosa. Saludó una voz detrás de ella - ¡Díam! Exclamó Serena - ¡que guapo! Lo alagó al mirarlo –estás guapísimo. –gracias. Dijo el - ¿y eso que escogiste a un vampiro? Preguntó –porque un pajarito me dijo que alguien escogería a una vampiresa, no quise desentonar. Ella sonrió –fue muy hábil quien te lo dijo. El asintió - ¿ya viste a Rey? Le preguntó –debió haber ido al tocador. Dijo mientras miraba –regresa tu chico de turno. Dijo el –Li, que fisgón ¿Dónde dejaste a Rey? –acá estoy. Dijo ella con altivez –wow Rey ¡que traje! Exclamó Serena –es hermoso. Dijo el –mas bien has quedado muy terrorífica. Dijo Alex –es halloween idiota, si quisiéramos cupidos y otros esperaríamos hasta febrero. Diamante rió –así es. Dijo Serena ¿bailamos? Ella asintió y corrió con el a la pista - ¿Cómo puedes permitirlo? Preguntó Alex –lo hago, porque Diamante es mi amigo. Dijo Rey y sonrió –mejor les seguimos el paso. Dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a Alex y se alejaban hacia la pista –esto se está volviendo loco. Dijo Zafiro mirando los controles de su consola, Amy lo miró –deberías salir Amy. Le dijo el, ella asintió al tiempo que miraba las joyas de las chicas y las de los chicos que comenzaban a brillar - ¿me dejas morderte? Preguntó un chico disfrazado de vampiro que tenía una joya de esas que habían brillado y sin mas, le mordió el cuello a su compañera.

Diamante y Serena miraron la situación, ambos salieron corriendo del salón - ¡que pasa! Preguntó Serena –todos se están transformando en las criaturas disfrazadas, maldición, pueden matar a toda la ciudad. Dijo Diamante –regresaré a sacar a Rey. - ¡no puedes ir! Exclamó ella –tu tampoco. Dijo el, sus miradas hicieron cortocircuito pero ninguno vaciló, Zafiro había sacado a Amy quien tomó su pluma - ¡por el poder de mercurio!¡transformación! cuando estuvo lista, regresó al salón - ¡espera un poco! Dijo al mounstro que dejó su trabajo de comenzar a matar a todo mundo –no te dejaré que arruines esta noche de diversión, soy sailor mercury, y te castigaré en el nombre de mercurio. –fieles sirvientes míos. Dijo la maligna - ¡ataquen! Y todos se lanzaron contra Amy - ¡burbujas niebla de mercurio!¡exploten! lanzó ella, Serena por su lado, se había librado de Diamante - ¡por el poder del prisma lunar!¡transformación! exclamó a la noche, cuando estuvo lista, regresó al salón y encontró una niebla azul por todo el lugar, se acercó al centro donde creía que estaría Amy cuando algo frío la agarró y un gemido la hizo chillar, una rosa azul se pudo ver por la espesa niebla –caballero. Dijo ella –vamos sailor moon. Dijo el, la liberó de las garras del zombi y corrieron hacia el sitio donde Amy peleaba –son demasiados. Dijo Amy cuando la niebla se disipó –demasiados oponentes. –lo son. Dijo Serena –que bueno que llegaste. Dijo Amy –claro que si ¡no dejaré que arruines el baile que muchas esperaron con tanta ilusión! ¡Soy una sailor scout! ¡Que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Hizo su pose - ¡soy sailor moon! ¡Sailor moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna! Serena se puso en posición - ¡rayo lunar! lanzó - ¡rayo tiniebla! Lanzó el caballero - ¡burbujas de mercurio! ¡Exploten! lanzó Amy, los 3 poderes le dieron al mounstro cuando algo se atravesó –no puede ser. Dijo Serena – ¡Rey!

-no dejaré que pelees sola sailor moon. Dijo –yo te ayudaré a resistir el poder maligno. La maligna rió - ¡tonta! ¡No podrás hacer nada! Y acto seguido la agarró por el cuello quitándole el pergamino de purificación - ¡noooo Rey! Gritó Serena pero por mas, que la maligna intentó doblegarla a su voluntad, fue imposible –no tienes la joya. Dijo mientras apretaba mas el cuello - ¡Reeeyyy! Gritó Serena, el caballero la detuvo

-mira su frente sailor moon. Dijo con calma, Serena miró la marca roja que estaba en ella, Luna llegó - ¡tiara de mercurio! ¡Acción! lanzó Amy mientras el caballero del agua aparecía - ¡burbujas del agua! ¡Congelen! todos los hipnotizados quedaron congelados –rápido Rey. Dijo Luna - ¿Qué? Él, el ¿el gato habla? Preguntó esta atónita –no hay tiempo, di por el poder de Marte, transformación. Rey alzó la pluma - ¡por el poder de Marte! ¡Transformación! invocó, cuando estuvo lista se dio la vuelta –sailor mars. Escuchó una voz dentro de ella –usa el fuego de Marte o el dragón de fuego de marte, pelea con bien hija. Dijo - ¿Quién eres? Preguntó ella al espíritu extraño –no importa por ahora, pelea con bien querida. Ella asintió - ¡fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete! - ¡burbujas de mercurio! ¡Exploten! lanzó Amy - ¡rayo tiniebla! Lanzó el caballero - ¡burbujas del agua! ¡Exploten! lanzó el caballero del agua - ¡rayo lunar! lanzó Serena y entre todos, lo derrotaron –perfecto. Dijo Luna, bienvenida sailor mars. –es un placer. Dijeron los chicos mientras desaparecían de la escena –esperen, pero que raro. Dijo Rey –te lo explicaremos todo. Dijo Serena –tranquila, vamos a salir de aquí. Dijo Amy mientras salían de la fiesta, tras explicar todo, regresaron adentro –que bueno que no estoy sola entonces. Dijo Rey con alegría –claro que no. Dijo Serena con entusiasmo –somos todas contra los malignos. Dijo Amy –y con esos guapos chicos. Dijo Rey con una sonrisa –si, lo somos. Dijo Serena mientras miraba a Alex –yo te cubro. Dijo Rey - ¿segura? Preguntó Serena dubitando –claro, anda. Dijo Rey, ella asintió y se alejó a donde Diamante estaba mientras Amy iba hacia Zafiro y Rey hacia Alex.

Continuará.


	12. confesión disculpa y basquetbol

Hola ¡capítulo 12! Espero lo mejor para este ¡además que está mas lindo que el 11! Gracias a los que han llegado hasta aquí, a los anónimos y a los registrados, por tomarse el tiempo de leer ¡a los tímidos les pido! ¡Dejen un bello REVIEW! No es difícil, van a la casilla debajo de donde seleccionan los capítulos, escriben sus apreciados comentarios y dan en postear ¡créanme! ¡Los reviews son como agua en un desierto! Pero igual ¡gracias por leer!

Ya saben ¡personaje que no conozcan es mío! ¡Si lo quieren usar! ¡Avisen!

Sailor moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo la utilizo para divertirme.

La confesión, la disculpa y el entrenamiento de basquetbol.

Serena se hallaba bailando junto a Diamante –así que te desmayaste. Le dijo - ¿no te parece que te ocurren extraños accidentes? Preguntó ella –a veces, nos ocurren a todos. Dijo el –cosas de mala suerte. Dijo ella riendo –si, debo agradecer a Rey. Dijo el - ¿Por qué? Preguntó ella –porque te anda cubriendo con el patán que te invitó. Ella le puso mala cara –no digas esas cosas de Alex. Le dijo –las digo porque son verdad, el muchacho es un idiota. Ella negó –nada de eso. El suspiró –no voy a discutir contigo. Dijo mientras seguían bailando, Amy estaba en su propio mundo con Zafiro –es hora de romantizar el ambiente. Dijo el mientras ponía una balada –mi hermano me lo agradecerá. Dijo por lo bajo - ¿verdad que hacen linda pareja? Preguntó Amy –por supuesto que si. Dijo Zafiro –tan linda como tú y yo. Ella sonrió un poco enrojecida –Amy, yo quería decirte que tu me gustas mucho. Dijo el un poco rojo también –Zafiro yo. Comenzó ella –no digas nada, siento como si tu y yo estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos. Ella sonrió –es algo raro, pero yo lo siento igual. El asintió mientras sonreía cuando el director Ganimedes, un hombre ya en cuarentena de cabellos marrones y ojos chocolate, gordito y bonachón llamó:

-bueno jóvenes, es hora de dar los premios a las distintas categorías del baile. Todos se agruparon –por comida alegórica mas terrorífica, el equipo de club de cocina de los zombis caníbales. 5 chicos, entre ellos Brian, el amigo de Diamante se acercaron a recibir un murciélago enchapado en oro –por mejor decoración, las brujas del infierno. 5 chicas con traje de brujas y todo en color rojo se acercaron –por mejor mezcla de la noche, el hombre lobo Zafiro. Zafiro se acercó sorprendido –por mejor traje, la banshee. Todo el mundo comenzó a buscar a la dueña del traje y Zafiro sin perder tiempo, haló a una sorprendida Amy hasta el foco –y la mejor pareja alegórica. Dijo el director, todo el mundo se quedó callado, podía oírse un alfiler caer al suelo –los vampiros. Diamante con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia, se acercó arrastrando a una sorprendida Serena –joven Li ¿Cómo no imaginar que sería usted? –es imposible. Dijo Diamante con modestia pero el director negó –mi hija Megumi, que como sabe hace clases con usted, ha dicho que en el escalafón de las chicas usted está primero junto a Chiva y Quino y que es considerado el mas elegante y educado, sería para mi un honor contar con usted como mi estimado yerno. Los ojos azules de Serena se pusieron en modo témpano –me temo señor, que estoy ya enamorado. El director rió ante el comentario de Diamante –amores de estudiantes, flores de un día son. El asintió y tras agradecer, se alejó junto a Serena –diablos, Rini tiene razón, mejor salgo del atolladero pronto. El miraba a Serena –eres muy popular en tu colegio. Dijo ella –solo un poco, nada mas. Dijo el - ¿saldrás con Megumi? –no me interesan las chicas. Dijo - ¿eres raro? - ¡no! Exclamó el con un grito que hizo voltear a todo el mundo, se aclaró y calladamente sacó a Serena del salón –no soy raro Serena, solo es que ya estoy enamorado. Dijo el mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella dándole oportunidad de rechazarle - ¿será de Rey? ¿verdad? preguntó ella con tristeza –no, mi amor es una persona cuyas cascadas doradas sueltas de su hermoso peinado besan sus tobillos como las mariposas besan las flores al posarse en ellas, la persona que yo amo, tiene los ojos azules como un cielo de primavera y una voz, que son campanas de cielo en una persona. Ella lo miraba –so ¿soy yo? El le sonrió - ¿tu que crees? Preguntó muy pero muy cerca, pero cuando sus labios se iban a encontrar, alguien lo empujó - ¡maldita sea Quino! Rugió Diamante –perdón Li, no puedo dejar que uses tu encanto de tercera con mi chica. Dijo Alex –si serás idiota. Rugió Diamante - ¡Díam! ¡Alto! no vale la pena que lo hagas. Dijo Serena –yo, lamento no poder corresponderte. Decía mientras en sus retinas bailaba la imagen del caballero de las tinieblas –es que ya me gusta otro chico. Alex y Diamante la miraron - ¿ah si? Preguntaron - ¿Quién? Repitieron la pregunta a coro –no te lo puedo decir Díam, es un chico misterioso que me ayuda…no me pidas mas información ¡no puedo decir! Exclamó ella tapándose la boca –está bien, está bien, aún tengo chance. Dijo Diamante –el que la ganará soy yo. Dijo Alex –si pudieras. Dijo Diamante –chicos, ya. Dijo Serena mientras los miraba –iré por algo de tomar. Ambos asintieron y la siguieron, Rey miraba todo desde las sombras –hay Diamante, esto se te complica mas y mas, ojalá puedas librarte de todo el mundo que te está pisando los ó –incluso, del caballero que Serena no te puede nombrar. Dijo mientras se alejaba hacia Zafiro.

Al día siguiente, Serena llegó junto a Amy al colegio –buenos días señorita Serena. Saludó Kelvin –hola Serena. Saludó Molly - ¿Qué te pasa? Preguntó al mirarle la cara - ¿Por qué Diamante no las acompaña hoy? Preguntó mas sorprendida aún, Amy sonrió –al parecer, Serena tiene algo bueno que contar. Dijo - ¡ya se! Exclamó Kelvin emocionado –al parecer, el día de hoy, la señorita Serena me dejará ser parte de su corazón. - ¿Qué? Preguntaron las 3 a coro, Kelvin puso pose de actor de cine barato –así es, ya se ha dado cuenta que el dueño de su corazón, soy yo. Dijo con emoción –diablos. Dijo Molly –no, no lo creo. Dijo Amy - ¿Serena? Preguntaron ambas al ver el rostro enrojecido de su amiga y la señal de un estallido en su postura –Se, Se ¿Serena? Preguntaron Amy y Molly a coro - ¡escúchame bien Kelvin! Gritó Serena enfadada - ¡tu no eres por quien mi corazón palpita! ¡En primera! ¡Me gusta Diamante! Molly hizo un gesto triunfal - ¡lo sabía! Gritó emocionada - ¡y estuvimos a punto de besarnos ayer! Amy se puso granate –Se, Serena. Dijo - ¡pero nada de eso importa! ¡Porque me gusta también un enmascarado! Gritó Serena - ¿un enmascarado? Preguntó Molly –Serena. Llamó Amy mientras un entristecido Kelvin se alejaba –yo solo quería que me quisiera. Dijo muy entristecido arrastrando los pies - ¿Qué enmascarado? Preguntó Molly –diablos. Dijo Serena –pues, el otro día…descubrí a un chico enmascarado dejando la rosa y el tulipán en mi casa. Dijo - ¿ah si? ¿Y te habló? Preguntó Molly –no, no, solo se limitó a dejarlo en mi terraza y desaparecer. Dijo Serena al tiempo que la campana sonaba - ¡vamos!¡o la señorita Mónica nos regañará! Ambas asintieron y entraron.

Vimitri estaba levantada de su trono –hoy yo iré a cobrar cuentas con sailor moon. Dijo –pero señora, no debe pelear aún. Dijo Dirión –ya lo se, pero ustedes han fallado tanto, y tengo tanta necesidad de que la niña esté muerta, que me encargaré yo misma de ella. -Pero, señora, no hace falta que se de mala vida por ella, es verdad, no hemos podido destruirla, pero hemos obtenido mucha energía para comenzar a crear la brújula para localizar el cristal de plata. Dijo Deraler –lo se. Dijo Vimitri calladamente –pero la quiero muerta, y muerta la tendré. Dijo mientras se ponía un traje y desaparecía.

En el recreo, Serena estaba sentada junto a Molly y a Amy contándoles los pormenores de la fiesta y las cosas que habían pasado, omitiendo adrede, lo de la pelea de sailors –oh, que horror. Dijo Molly –así que Alex está interesado en ti. Serena asintió –que mal. Dijo Amy –pero aún así y todo, no debiste explotar así Serena. Dijo Molly con suavidad –se que nunca has querido a Kelvin mas allá de un amigo, pero, no debiste haberlo tratado así.

Serena asintió –tienes razón. Dijo - ¿Por qué no le propones una salida? Preguntó Amy –sería una buena forma de disculparte con el. Ella asintió y cabizbaja caminó hacia donde Kelvin estaba sentado en un árbol –hola Kelvin. Lo saludó - ¿Qué quiere señorita Serena? ¿He sido tan malo para que se burle de mi dolor ahora? Ella negó –no Kelvin, lo siento, estoy estresada por nada que tenga que ver contigo, me alaga mucho que tengas ese interés en mi, pero, no puedo corresponderte así. Dijo ella mientras suspiraba –hay, señorita Serena. Dijo el –pero pensaba que para disculparme, podría aceptarte una, una, una c, ci, cita. Dijo Serena con mucho esfuerzo - ¡una cita! ¡En serio! Ella asintió al ver el gesto emocionado de el - ¡ya verá! ¡Será la mejor señorita Serena! Ella suspiró –espero que si. Dijo con calma –nos vemos. Se apresuró a añadir mientras regresaba al árbol con sus amigas.

Decidió saltarse el regreso a casa y llamó para decir que se tardaría un poco, llegó a la academia Miyamoto donde ya se desarrollaban las clases de básquet - ¿viniste a ver a mi hermano? Preguntó Blaki –hola Blaki. Dijo Serena –así es, vine a verlo. Ella sonrió –está por acá. Dijo mientras la llevaba –no sabía que vinieras acá por las tardes. Dijo Serena –suelo esperar a mi hermano. Dijo Rini mientras sonreía, llegaron al gimnasio donde el entrenador Tyerry estaba haciendo la rutina junto a los chicos - ¿ese no es el esposo de la señorita Giselle? Ella negó –es su hermano, Serena, eres muy distraída. Dijo con cariño, se paró sobre una de las gradas y puso sus manos para hacer mas audible su grito - ¡hermano! ¡Ya llegó tu novia! - ¡señorita Li! Exclamó el entrenador, ella puso cara de niña buena, y se disculpó como toda una maestra perdón señor entrenador, es que quería que mi hermano querido ya supiera que estamos aquí. El entrenador miró a Serena con cara militar –así que tu eres la niña que tiene a mi jugador estrella como un perfecto idiota en las nubes. Ella tragó saliva cuando Diamante llegó –hola señor entrenador, yo me encargo de las chicas. Dijo mientras las miraba, el se alejó –solo 5 minutos Li. Dijo - ¿y eso que viniste hermosa? Preguntó el –quería ver que no estuvieras mal por lo de ayer. El negó –estoy tranquilo, soy muy buen luchador. Dijo mientras sonreía - ¿y tu? ¿Rini? preguntó con molestia –hermano, traje a tu novia para que la conozca todo el equipo, en especial, Megumi. Dijo ella con inocencia –pe, pero si no soy la novia de tu hermano. Dijo Serena, Rini le guiñó el ojo –descuida, yo tengo buen olfato. Dijo ella con malicia –anda a comprar algo de tomar. Dijo el lanzándole dinero, ella lo atajó y se alejó alegremente tarareando una canción –bueno, podría ser peor. Dijo el con un suspiro mientras ella se sentaba en la grada –gracias hermosa. Dijo el besando su mejilla, le sonrió y se alejó hacia los chicos uno de cabello azul corto con ojos azul metal y lentes, otro con cabello verde y ojos morados, cabello hasta media espalda, otro rubio corto y de ojos verdes y otro cabello azul cielo y ojos vino tinto con este atado en una trenza –que hermosa es Li ¿no la compartes? Preguntó uno –no Brad, mira hacia otro lado. Dijo Diamante –pero si ha dicho que no es tu novia Li. Dijo el otro –silencio Tommy, concéntrate en tu juego. Un tercero rió –Diamante está celoso. –ya Toya, cállate. –déjalo en paz. Dijo un cuarto –gracias Yukito. Dijo Díam –que a esa chica me la gano yo. ¿No podrá venir a la fiesta del viernes? Preguntó Yukito –le diré. Dijo Tommy - ¡oye hermosa! Serena alzó la cabeza cuando Diamante se guindó en el cuello de Tommy –déjala en paz. Dijo –hermosa. Continuó Brad quien se vio obligado a esquivar al toro (perdón al chico) que se dirigía hacia el - ¿quieres venir este viernes a la fiesta de basquetbolistas? Preguntó Toya –será en el tonhause de Diamante ¿Qué dices? Después del juego. Dijo Yukito –ya quisiera, pero tengo una cita. Dijo ella apenada, Diamante hizo caer a Brad - ¿Qué? ¿Una cita? ¿Con quien? Preguntó mientras los 4 se quedaban de una pieza - ¿no me digas que con Alex? –no. Dijo Serena mas cohibida aún –es con Kelvin. El tragó - ¿con Kelvin? Preguntó, ella asintió en silencio mientras Blaki de manera muy habilidosa lanzaba las 6 botellas de bebidas a los jugadores y el entrenador - ¿sales con Alex muñeca? Preguntó Brad –el tipo es un soquete. Dijo Yukito mientras esquivaba a Diamante –pero no más soquete que "Darien". Dijo Toya mientras hacía una voz afeminada, todos se rieron –soy Darien y creo que todo el mundo está a mis pies. Dijo Brad contoneando las caderas –lo que soy es un rolo de idiota. Dijo Tomy mientras todos se reían, Serena reía cuando vio la cara de Blaki - ¿Blaki? Preguntó - ¡ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a meterse con Darien soquetes! Gritó esta –está enamorada de Chiva. Dijo Toya en una risa –Li de Chiva. Dijo Brad los 4 con gestos de chivo –soy Chihihihihihihihihihiva. Dijo Toya –ya chicos. Dijo Diamante haciendo el estoico esfuerzo de no reírse de su hermana –al juego. Rini, enfadada como estaba era una bomba de tiempo - ¡tus amigos son unos soquetes hermano! Gritó fuera de si, los 4 volvieron a hacer el ruido de un chivo y retomaron su calentamiento –los espero afuera. Dijo Blaki saliendo mientras daba pasos furiosos hacia la puerta.

Diamante, Serena y Rini, estaban caminando junto a Rey a la cual, habían encontrado a la salida de la práctica - ¿Por qué Rini anda enfurruñada? Preguntó Rey mientras la miraba hacer pucheros –porque se metieron con el chivo, digo, con Chiva. Dijo Diamante con alegría vengativa - ¿en serio? Preguntó Rey –cuando no, Brad y los chicos. Diamante sonrió –si, son puro amor. Dijo con simpatía –ya hermano, deja de meterte con Darien. Defendió Rini –pero Rini, no vas a negar que es un creído. Rey agregó –y frío. Rini puso mas mala cara –no dejaré que. Darien saludó desde atrás:

-hola cabeza de chorlito. Dijo con alegría, todos se voltearon –así que andas acompañada por el dueto de cretinos, dime una cosa ¿ya aprendiste biología? Diamante dio un paso hacia adelante –desde luego que aprendió y las clases de animales, estás tu Chiva, de la familia de idiotas y sub familia de cretinos. Darien rió con malicia –y supongo que ahora eres ventrílocuo ¿no Li? –solo defiendo a mi hermana infeliz. Dijo Diamante –sigue tu camino ya Darien. Dijo Rey quien estaba dispuesta a pegarle un buen puñetazo –claro fenómeno. Dijo el con mas malicia aún –crees que no sabemos lo que haces en tu templo, que predices y encuentras cosas perdidas, eres una rara Rey, por eso andas con el raro de Li que aparentemente es perfecto en todo lo que se mete. –tu celoso. Dijo Diamante al verle la cara de dolor a Rey - ¡oye tu! ¡Que te pasa! Gritó Serena, en la volteó a ver interesado –así que tenemos otra para el grupo de nerfs. –serás idiota, no te metas con Rey, ella es mucho mejor persona que tu y ya quisieras, tener esas habilidades como las que tiene ella ¿Por qué no te vas a revolcar en tu inmundo charco cerdo? Preguntó enojadísima, el sonrió –mejor sigo mi tiempo, ahora tienes mas voces que hablen por ti, cabeza de chorlito. Dijo el mientras se alejaba –vamos a tratar de relajarnos. Dijo Rey mientras miraba de forma agradecida a Serena y reanudaban el camino.

Al llegar a casa y después de dejar a Serena junto a Rey en la suya, Rini llegó hecha un vendaval a donde Phanton en silencio, pasaba las páginas de un libro de Oscar Wilde-dile a Diamante que no se meta con Endimiun. Dijo Blaki indignada –dile a Lady, que hasta que no se vuelva gente, no dejaré de meterme con el. Phanton pasó otra página del libro –dile a Diamante que yo no me he metido con nadie de su viejo grupo para que el lo haga con el amor de mi vida. –dile a Lady que madure y cuando el vuelva a ser el, podré pensarlo. Phanton pasó otra página –Phanton, has caso. Dijeron los 2, el dejó el libro y los miró:

-Diamante, no te puedes meter con el cretino de Endimiun cuando recupere su memoria. El asintió complacido –pero procura no hacerlo en frente de tu hermana, Black Lady, no puedes hacerle nada al grupo que es tu grupo igual y lo del príncipe lo vas a soportar hasta que despierte. Ella se alejó enfurecida –mujeres. Dijeron Diamante y Phanton –ella está en su derecho de defenderlo. Dijo –no se porqué lo hace con ahincó. Dijo Diamante –ella no sabe tus razones, nunca se las digas, le partirías el corazón. Diamante asintió –lo se, aunque quizás algún día se las diga. Dijo mientras tomaba otro libro y se sentaba a leer con Phanton.

Continuará.


	13. primera cita y primer rapto

Mi musa se puso a extra producir ¡capi 13! Chanchanchán ¡espero les fascine! ¡Dejen un bello REVIEW!

Nota: a los que siguen mi cadena de historias y han leído la malignización en la virtud obscura, estarán familiarizados con mis teorías de la familia de la luna negra siendo que probablemente les aburra pueden saltarse este párrafo, a los que no, explico:

3 Ojos, amarillo, el que conocen todos para personas ´débiles a la hipnosis como Serena, verde, para personas fuertes da control por 5 minutos, azul, nadie se resiste de manera natural, los únicos que pueden leer la debilidad o fuerza hipnótica específica en la mirada son los nemesianos, el resto de los comunes mortales, necesita unas piedras oriundas de Némesis que presentaré en su momento.

Otra cosa, cuando me refiero a los trajes originales en el Milenio en el caso de Diamante y compañía, son los que han usado en la serie siempre.

Todo lo que no conozcan es mío.

Otra cosita, quizás alguna lo note, u otra no, en fin, cumplo con decir que la nota del admirador de Serena es una copia del último extracto de la canción de Blanca Nieves de Walt Disney "deseo una canción" (para la que no se ubique es la canción que Blanca Nieves canta mientras está en el pozo vestida como pordiosera) que es la única canción donde canta el príncipe y se le oye la voz por cuestiones de trama, modifiqué una palabrita pero lo demás si sigue la canción original (Andrómeda tiene corazoncitos en sus ojitos) es que esa parte es muy romántica, ejem, ejem, disculpen, eso era lo que quería acotar, por si alguien la reconocía no se infartara al no haber una explicación de mi parte y a los que no la recuerdan busquen en youtube.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo me divierto.

La cita con Kelvin y el primer rapto de Serena.

Serena estaba sentada junto a Rey y Luna en la sala de la casa, cuando Ikuko llegó –Serena, hija, es otra carta para ti. Dijo emocionada con ojitos de borrego, Serena suspiró -mamá. Dijo Serena –te he dicho que no leas mi correspondencia. Dijo –hay hija. Dijo Ikuko con corazoncitos en sus ojitos –no lo pude evitar, ojalá Sanosuque me hubiera hecho cartas tan bellas como las que te hace ese admirador a ti. - ¿mamá? ¿Quien era Sanosuque? Preguntó Serena intrigada, Ikuko se ruborizó –un antiguo novio antes que tu padre. Dijo mientras le daba su gladiola y su rosa junto a su nota y se alejaba a la cocina - ¿puedo leerla? Preguntó Rey –claro Rey. Dijo Serena mientras acercaban la nota a una distancia donde ambas pudieran leer y junto a Luna, comenzaban dicha lectura:

Es solo para ti, mi verso de amor, declamo, para entregarte todo mi corazón, yo estoy enamorado de tu belleza, de tu candor, amor hecho ternura, amor hecho candor, amor hecho pasión, amor hecho dulzura, te ofrece mi corazón.

Tu caballero en armadura.

Rey tenía corazoncitos en los ojos al igual que Serena y Luna –que hermoso. Dijeron Serena y Rey a coro, cuando la segunda miró la nota mejor –me parece que conozco la letra. Dijo - ¿en serio? ¿De quien es? Preguntó Serena –quizás me equivoque. Dijo Rey en evasiva –sea quien sea, es muy romántico. Dijo Luna –así es. Dijo Serena aferrando la gladiola y la rosa azul –es todo un príncipe. Suspiró –ojalá supiera pronto quien es. Rey sonrió –eso pudiera ser más pronto de lo que crees. Dijo con amabilidad, Serena asintió –vamos al comedor. Dijo mientras Luna subía con la carta Para el cuarto de Serena.

El viernes llegó mas rápido de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, Serena iba caminando junto a Diamante y Amy –así que tienes juego hoy. Dijo ella –si, espero pudieras ir, aunque sea con Kelvin. Ella sonrió –haré todo lo posible ¿tu si irás Amy? Ella sonrió –si, iré con Zafiro. Dijo, Serena sonrió –yo sabía que lo harías. Dijo mientras reí, Diamante le guiñó el ojo a Amy –ahora, tengo cuñada. Ella asintió –cuando Zafiro me lo pida. Dijo mientras llegaban al colegio –te veo en el partido. Dijo Diamante –allí estaré. Dijo Serena –te espero adentro. Dijo Amy –Díam. Dijo ella dubitando - ¿si? Preguntó el –suerte. Dijo ella –ah, gracias ¿Serena? - ¿si? Preguntó ella - ¿puedo? Preguntaba el mientras se acercaba –si… iba a decir ella y cuando sus labios casi se tocaban - ¡señorita Serena! ¡Buenos días! Exclamó Kelvin - ¡Keeeelviiin! Gritó Serena - ¡hoy será un día muy divertido señorita Serena! Exclamaba el muchacho con mucha alegría –claro que si. Dijo Diamante en tono bajo –será mas divertido cuando comiences a correr. Kelvin lo miró y se puso pálido como la muerte –corre rufián, corre. Dijo Diamante pero cuando iba a ir detrás de el, Serena lo paró –espera Díam. Dijo mientras lo miraba –no vale la pena. Se ruborizó

-ya tendremos esta charla después, es tarde y tienes que hacer. Ella se armó de valor y le dio un suave y pausado beso en la mejilla, el sonrió –nos vemos hermosa. –chao Díam. Dijo mientras el se tocaba la mejilla como quien gana una medalla y se alejaba –uuufff, gracias señorita Serena. Dijo Kelvin –querido Kelvin. Dijo Serena en tono amenazador –si vuelves a interrumpir el beso con mi nov…amigo, me las pagarás. El asintió pálido –sabe señorita Serena, usted puede ser muy mala cuando quiere. Ella sonrió y asintió –puede ser. Dijo mientras entraban al colegio.

En la tarde, fueron a la tienda de videojuegos donde trabajaba Andrew quien miró la pareja con curiosidad –pensé que salías con Diamante Serena. –bueno, el me está cortejando. Dijo Serena –al final, yo me quedaré con la señorita Serena. Dijo Kelvin convencido, Andrew sonrió con indulgencia –ten ese espíritu. Alagó mientras regresaba al trabajo, luego, Serena se las ingenió para convencer a Kelvin de ir a ver el juego de básquet cuando tropezaron a una muchacha con una burca verde –oh, disculpen. Dijo ella –se ve que tenían prisa Serena asintió –vamos, lamento no poder mirar su mercancía. Dijo cuando, miró una gema verde en el cuello del burca de la muchacha, no pudo dejar de mirarla fijamente - ¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo? Preguntó ella –claro. Dijo Serena con voz monocorde y sumisa, Kelvin miró –señorita Serena ¿Qué le pasa? Preguntó –eso no es tu problema humano, duérmelo. Serena sacó un rayo rosa y Kelvin cayó dormido, la chica del burca le tomó la mano y ambas desaparecieron.

Diamante estaba en el partido y en las pausas miraba a las gradas donde estaban sentados Amy, Rey, Zafiro, Amy, Blaki y Molly pero por mas que se esforzó, Serena no apareció al partido, cuando este terminó y el equipo de ellos hubo ganado, se acercó a los chicos - ¿Serena? Preguntó –no lo sabemos Díam. Dijo Rey –se supone que debió haber llegado. Dijo Molly cuando el parlante se oyó - ¿me llaman a mi? Preguntó Molly, todos asintieron y la siguieron a recepción, Molly tomó el teléfono –si, habla Molly. Dijo la aludida, que palabra a palabra se ponía mas y mas pálida –no, no señora Ikuko, acá no ha llegado. Dijo mientras miraba a Diamante el cual, la agarró por los brazos cuando colgó - ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó –encontraron a Kelvin a unos cuantos metros de acá, inconsciente con la cartera de Serena y una pluma extraña. Diamante abrió los ojos al igual que las chicas y sin mas, cada uno salió corriendo del colegio.

Vimitri estaba en el medio del mar, en una plataforma de cristal –acá vas a morir Serena. Dijo mientras la aludida, se hallaba en una especie de altar, con una luna dorada –me libraré de ti, por fin ¡muere! Gritó alzando su espada sobre el cuello de esta para destajarle la cabeza, cuando un filo la interrumpió - ¡quien! Maldición. Dijo entre dientes al mirar el rostro de Diamante –tu, bruja. Dijo - ¿quieres que te vuelva a dejar inválido Diamantito? Si tanto

Lo quieres, lo haré. El rió –no gracias, vas a dejar a mi princesa en paz. Dijo mientras ella desligaba su acero del de el, y se dedicaban acto seguido a la batalla de espadas, que fue muy pareja al igual que muy fuerte, ya que Vimitri y Diamante eran severos rivales que no dudaban en usar lo que fuera para poder lograr derrotar a su oponente cuando se oyó - ¡burbujas niebla de mercurio!¡exploten! Una niebla azul se produjo –maldición. Dijo Vimitri - ¡fuego de Marte!¡enciéndete! lanzó Rey, Diamante se tiró al suelo para esquivar la bola de fuego que por poco le da –debes tener mas cuidado mars. Dijo el mientras la niebla se despejaba –deja a Serena. Dijo Rey –para tu información. Dijo Diamante indignadísimo mientras se levantaba –esa es tu enemiga, la princesa Vimitri. Dijo el - ¿y tu eres? Preguntó Rey –yo te conozco. Dijo Amy –se que de algún lado te conozco, tu amas a Serena. El asintió –mas que a mi vida. Vimitri rió –que tierno ¡mueran! Pero Rey los protegió - ¡escudo de Marte! Una esfera roja se colocó en el medio para resistir el poder, quien recibió el flujo del impacto fue la dueña del escudo –encárgate de ella, mientras yo, me encargo de liberar a Serena. Dijo Diamante –yo te ayudo. Dijo Amy –no, anda a ayudar a mars. Dijo el, ella se alejó hacia Rey y ambas siguieron con la lucha –son débiles para mi. Dijo Vimitri - ¡burbujas congelantes de mercurio! ¡Exploten! lanzó Amy dejándola congelada - ¡dragón de fuego de Marte! Lanzó Rey, se pusieron ellas 2 con artes marciales a pelear con Vimitri quien intentaba darle cortes con su espada - ¡mars! Llamó Diamante, la chica volteó - ¡recíbela! Exclamó lanzándole su espada, Rey saltó y la atrapó al vuelo por el mango, haí, la cosa cambió ya que Vimitri y Rey eran muy parejas en lucha - ¡me las pagarás príncipe! ¡No podrás protegerla por siempre! Exclamó ella desapareciendo enfurecida –por poco. Dijo Diamante - ¿Qué es esto? Preguntó Amy mirando el anillo en el suelo - ¡no lo toques! Exclamó el, ella quitó la mano como si de un perro rabioso se tratara –es una piedra hipnoty, es capaz de controlar como controlaría alguien de mi raza. Rey lo miró, su luna invertida - ¿de que hablas? ¿Quien eres? ¿Eres amigo o enemigo? –soy amigo y eso es lo único que puedes saber de mi, todo se revelará en su momento, basta con decirles que estoy de su parte. – ¿como llegaste? Preguntó Amy –tengo poderes al igual que ustedes, pero por enfrentar villanos que tienen poderes de estrellas de manera natural, se les han dado esas facultades de transformación. Ambas lo miraron anonadadas - ¿Cómo lo sabes? Preguntó Rey –se mas de lo que crees, ahora, déjame retirar el trance. Una luz azul se vio y Serena parpadeó - ¿Qué? ¿Chicas? ¿Quién eres tú? Preguntó con miedo al ver a ese extraño de aretes, con ropas blancas con una franjas de adorno azul en la camisa, una capa negra y botas blancas con negro –tranquila luna, soy alguien que te ama mucho. Dijo mientras besaba su frente, se separó de ella notando como su mirada fija lo seguía y como su corazón parecía hablarle desde sus ojos, el sonrió –ya nos veremos luna. - ¡quien eres! Le preguntó –alguien que te ama, solo ten cuidado si, las chicas débiles a la hipnosis, deben cuidarse mucho, aunque no es una debilidad que se note a simple vista, a menos que te sepan leer el nivel en tu mirada y eso solo lo hacen las familias con propiedad de sacar una cosa llamada ojo hipnótico como la mía los otros seres, necesitan medios que se lo señales, en fin, aunque no es fácil de detectar, cuando se sabe puede ser fatal. Dijo mientras desaparecía - ¡espera! Gritaron las 3 –ese sujeto. Dijo Rey –es algo extraño. Dijo Serena, Amy las miró –no se como, pero siento que lo conocemos desde tiempos inmemoriales. –mejor no pensar en eso. Dijo Rey –vamos a casa. Dijo Serena quien sufría de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Continuará.


	14. desastre en el recital

Hola ¡después de millones de años! Soy una exagerada ¡acá está mi capi! ¡Disfrútenlo!

¡Denme mas agilidad! ¡Con un inigualable REVIEW!

SAILOR MOON, ES PROPIEDAD DE Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo me divierto con ella.

El desastre del recital.

Serena estaba con Blaki en una heladería –y eso pasó. Dijo –si, la cita con Kelvin se arruinó. Ella sonrió –que suerte, pero que mal por Kelvin. Serena asintió –si, es solo un poco mal para el pero por lo menos, no me vi en la obligación de darle un corte ejemplar. Rini asintió –menos mal. Dijo –oye ¿quieres ensayar mañana para el recital? Es ya dentro de 3 días. Ella asintió –si claro Blaki, nos vemos mañana a las 2 en el salón de la señorita Giselle. Ella asintió –oh, ya llegó mi hermano. Dijo con alegría, Serena se dio la vuelta y su sonrisa se amplió como si el sol la hubiera descubierto –hola hermosa, hola Rini. Saludó Diamante al lado de Brian –hola hermano. Dijo Rini –hey. Dijo Serena, el alzó las cejas intrigado - ¿y ese saludo informal? Preguntó sentándose con elegancia sobre la mesa, Brian rió –eso es una manera de llamar la atención. Dijo mientras detallaba como tenía las manos de ella entre las suyas -es solo que…quise probarlo. Dijo Serena con ánimo –se oye lindo. Dijo el acariciándole el rostro, Blaki se aclaró –disculpen, pero es tarde hermano. El asintió mientras se bajaba de la mesa, ayudaba a Serena a levantarse y miraba a su hermana –es verdad pequeña Rini, andando. –hola Brian. Saludó Serena - ¿Cómo estás Serena? Preguntó el –pues muy bien. Dijo ella –se ve que si. Dijo el mientras miraba a los hermanos –Brian te quiero preguntar una receta ¿me ayudas? Preguntó Blaki –claro Rini. Dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella, Diamante se acercó a Serena, le tomó la mano y salieron de la heladería hablando alegremente.

Al día siguiente, Serena se levantó tarde - ¡hayhayhayhayhayhayhayhayhayhayhayhayhya! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! Gritaba como loca, cuando tropezó - ¡oye tu! ¡Soquete! ¡No puedes tener mas cuidado! Vociferó la mar de rabiosa –lo siento vasallo de Li, no sabía que las cosas torpes como tu, sintieran algo. Dijo Darien, ella bufó.

-ah, eres tú. Dijo con desdén - ¿a quien esperabas vasallo? ¿A Li? Creo que el aspira a cosas mas altas que tu. Dijo con alegría y malicia –mas altas que tu, seguro, por eso no se junta contigo, ahora, si me disculpas. Dijo Serena empujándolo.

-no tengo tiempo para perder contigo. Ella corrió hacia el colegio, Molly, Amy y Blaki miraban el reloj –bien 5. Dijo Molly -4. Dijo Amy -3. Dijo Blaki - ¡ya llegué! Exclamó Serena, todo mundo suspiró.

-casi te quedas afuera. Dijo Amy –eso me pasa uno que otro día Amy. Dijo Serena con alegría, entraron al salón y estaban a la mitad de la clase de matemáticas, cuando una alumna del primer año tocó la puerta.

-disculpe profesor Sagara, pero debo llevarme a Li y Sutkino enseguida. El joven de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color asintió, ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron al salón de música donde una profesora Giselle muy consternada estaba sentada en la silla del piano con el rostro oculto entre sus manos.

-me temo. Dijo al sentir entrar a las chicas y tras agradecer a las alumnas de primero –que la pieza donde Derek, Odille y Odette cantan será imposible de montar. Ambas la miraron atónitas. –pero señorita. Dijeron a coro –chicas, Marck se ha quedado isofónico por culpa de una amigdalitis severa. Blaki miró a Serena –eso es terrible. Dijeron a coro, la profesora asintió –lo lamento, han practicado tanto. Dijo ella, Blaki las miró.

-profesora, usted necesita a alguien que cante ¿correcto? Ella asintió –pues, mi hermano canta. Dijo - ¿Zafiro? Preguntó –Zafiro canta, pero es muy tímido, el prefiere esculpir y pintar, yo hablo de mi otro hermano. La profesora Giselle tomó las manos de Blaki - ¿crees que tu hermano Diamante pueda hacerlo? Serena asintió –seguro podrá señorita. Dijo con alegría - ¿podrías preguntarle Black Lady? y decirme a las 3 de la tarde. Ella asintió –seguro señorita. Dijo mientras sonreía.

A las 3 de la tarde, Serena y Rini llegaron corriendo como una tromba la academia Miyamoto –henos aquí. Dijo Serena –si, andando. Dijo Blaki feliz, corrieron por los pasillos hasta dar con la persona que buscaban –hermano ¡hermano! Diamante se dio la vuelta asustado –que susto me diste Rini, hola hermosa ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? Preguntó solícito.

-hermano, yo casi nunca te pido nada. Comenzó Black Lady –casi. Dijo el juntando casi el índice y el pulgar –te llevé de compras la semana pasada, cargué tus bolsas, te acompañé al manicurista y me quedé contigo en la jornada del desfile de victoria secret. Ella asintió –es verdad, pero necesitamos otro favor tuyo. - ¿necesitamos? O ¿necesito hermano? Preguntó el con saña –necesitamos. Repitió Black Lady –Serena y yo tenemos el recital de la princesa encantada junto al grupo de teatro. El asintió –lo se. Dijo mientras la miraba –pero para las piezas cantas de Derek, bueno Marck se enfermó y no podrá cantar. Black Lady tenía cara de gato desvalido –y si el no canta, no podrá participar la coral y el espectáculo quedará arruinado. Diamante suspiró.

-hay otros 34 chicos en la coral Rini. Serena le puso cara de cachorro desvalido –es cierto Díam, pero, la señorita Giselle te quiere a ti. El sonrió –no recuerdo a la señorita Giselle. Dijo haciendo como que pensaba mucho, ella le había dado clases particulares a los 8 años y de vez en cuando, como salía con Phanton, iba al apartamento y digamos que, Diamante tenía técnica aunque no había participado jamás en una coral –claro que si hermano, no te hagas el listo. Dijo Blaki cruzando los brazos –de acuerdo, lo haré. Dijo el con una sonrisa y tuvo que aferrarse a la pared después de trastabillar cuando 2 alegres y eufóricas Black Lady y Serena casi lo aplastan en un abrazo neto de agradecimiento.

-si…si…no…no…respiro. –perdona. Dijeron a coro las chicas algo apenadas –iremos a casa. Dijo Blaki arrastrando a Serena - ¡te esperamos allí! Exclamaron ambas riendo y corriendo felices, Diamante suspiró y sonrió.

-allí estaré. Dijo después de haber tomado sus cosas y mientras se dirigía a buscar a Rey.

Las chicas llegaron al apartamento –que grande. Dijo Serena –es un penthouse. Dijo Rini orgullosa –pequeña Rini, has llegado por fin. Saludó Phanton –hola Phanton, te presento a mi amiga Serena. El solo apretó su mano y sonrió mientras colocaba esta a la altura de su barbilla, la tocó con su mejilla y la regresó a su dueña.

-enchantée. Dijo, Serena se puso roja –ig, igual. Dijo con una gran sonrisa de pena, Blaki la haló, Serena la miró –estaremos en el salón practicando. El hombre asintió y se sentó en el sofá.

-oh, yo pensé que iba a besar mi mano. Blaki se puso pálida - ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? Preguntó Serena, Rini batió sus cascadas rosas –no, no Serena, en la cultura de la que el procede, besar la mano es un símbolo de lealtad y entrega. Ella asintió –ya veo. Dijo curiosa –cuando tu le tocas a alguien el dorso de la mano con alguna de las mejillas o la barbilla, es un saludo protocolar que equivale al beso que tenemos acá; por ejemplo, si le tocas el dorso de la mano con tu mejilla izquierda, es un saludo de alguien que te pretende, si le tocas con el dorso de su mano tu mejilla derecha, es un saludo de amistad y familiaridad y si solo tocas el dorso con la barbilla y el labio inferior, eso es, un conocido. Serena asintió –entiendo. Dijo mientras miraba la hermosa sala blanca y negra –parece un tablero de ajedrez. Dijo admirada –algo, pero es exquisita. Dijo Blaki –no hay duda. Dijo Serena mientras se sentaban en el banco del piano negro de cola y se dedicaban a practicar hasta que Diamante llegó por fin.

Vimitri estaba junto a sus sirvientes –espero que esta vez, no fallen. Dirión se acercó a ella –no lo aremos señora, descuide. Dijo Deraler –las sailors scouts no escaparán esta vez. Dijo Dirión -eso espero. Dijo Vimitri seriamente mientras miraba a sus 2 guerreros.

El día del evento llegó rápidamente, Serena, Blaki y Diamante se encontraban en el camerino mientras Zafiro, Amy y Rey se encontraban en las sillas sentados junto a los padres de Serena y a Phanton, el

Tío de los hermanos que por alguna razón, a las chicas se les hacía muy familiar, los actores estaban del otro lado del escenario del teatro y una de ellas, la que sería Odette, recibió una diadema anónima de un ferviente admirador, la cual, no dudó en anexar al traje y cuando su parte fue a ser ejecutada, sus ojos brillaron de dorados, Blaki tuvo el tiempo suficiente para empujar a Serena hacia el suelo, al tiempo que Diamante llegaba.

-es una trampa. Dijo –lo se. Dijo Rini, Serena se escabulló, en las filas, Amy y Rey se lanzaron al suelo para evitar los rayos hipnóticos que despedían los ojos de quien en ese momento, era un mounstro, se alejaron del salón.

-debemos transformarnos. Dijo Amy –andando. Dijo Rey, ambas alzaron sus plumas - ¡por el poder de mercurio! gritó Amy - ¡por el poder de Marte! Gritó Rey, Serena se fue hacia la parte de atrás y vio a sus amigas transformarse - ¡por el poder del prima lunar! ¡Transformación! cuando estuvo lista, se unió a las chicas.

Vamos a demostrarle a este mounstro e con las sailors no se juega. Todas asintieron, Diamante, Zafiro y Phanton habían puesto a salvo a Rini –quédate con ella. Dijeron ambos –pero ¿A dónde van? Preguntó Rini –no te preocupes hermana, estaremos bien. Dijo Zafiro guiñándole el ojo –ten calma. Dijo diamante mientras ambos se iban.

El mounstro seguía absorbiendo energía cuando una voz lo interrumpió - ¡espera un poco! ¡No permitiremos que dañes algo sagrado que ha llevado tanto esfuerzo y dedicación! Dijo la voz de sailor moon desde las sombras - ¡te castigaremos malvado! ¡Por querer robar la energía de las personas! Dijo la voz de sailor mars –no te dejaremos escapar. Dijo la voz de sailor mercury, Serena saltó para ser visible –soy una sailor scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Dijo al tiempo que las otras 2 la seguían en su dicho - ¡sailor moon! Dijo ella haciendo su pose - ¡sailor mercury! Dijo Amy a la derecha de Serena - ¡sailor mars! Dijo Rey a la izquierda.

¡somos las sailors scouts y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna! Dijeron las chicas a coro, el mounstro rió.

-no podrán acabar conmigo sailors scouts. Amy sacó su computadora –cuidado chicas. Dijo –este mounstro está siendo controlado por esa diadema. Rey añadió –debemos quitársela. Serena afirmó –hay que reducirlo ¡rayo lunar! lanzó - ¡burbujas de mercurio! ¡ataquen! lanzó Amy –se ha movido demasiado rápido. Dijo Rey - ¡fuego de Marte! ¡enciéndete! lanzó, de repente, un rayo la golpeó.

- ¡Rey! Exclamó Serena, los ojos de sailor mars estaban en blanco –muere sailor moon. Dijo con tono monocorde, Serena esquivó y comenzó a repeler los puños y las patadas que lanzaba Rey - ¡está siendo controlada sailor moon! Gritó Amy - ¡lo se! ¡pero no se como despertarla! gritó Serena mientras seguía esquivando, cuando 2 rosas se vieron mientras Amy peleaba con el mounstro, de repente, aparecieron 2 hombres.

Las sailors scouts. Dijo Dirión –magnífico. Dijo Deraler –sailor mars, acaba con sailor moon. Ordenó –dragón de Marte. Lanzó Rey - ¡rayo sónico lunar! lanzó Serena, el caballero de las tinieblas corrió hacia Deraler y le dio un puñetazo ejemplar.

-métete con alguien de tu tamaño. Lo retó - ¿Cómo tu? Preguntó el otro joven mientras se daban y se daban golpes certeros de puños y puños, el caballero del agua corrió a pelear con Dirión –debo purificar a sailor mars. Dijo Serena - ¡sailor moon! Gritó el caballero de las tinieblas - ¡cambiemos de oponente! Ella no preguntó por alguna razón, confiaba en el - ¡rayo lunar! lanzó a Rey y dio una voltereta para colocarse en frente de Deraler –juguemos marinerita. Dijo el riendo –jugarás tu, yo te venceré ¡tiara lunar! ¡acción! lanzó mientras Deraler reía pero fue impactado y dañado por la tiara - ¡tiara de mercurio! ¡atrapa! ordenó Amy a la suya para poder atrapar al mounstro - ¡burbujas del agua! ¡ataquen! Lanzó el caballero de agua a Dirión, la técnica lo lastimó, el le regresó un rayo verde al igual que Deraler, lo hacía con Serena - ¡burbujas de mercurio! agua! ¡congelen! Deraler y Dirión se miraron.

Que demonios. Dijeron a coro –gracias sailor mercury. Dijo sailor moon, ella asintió y se acercó a donde el caballero le lanzaba un poder a Rey - ¡que haces! Gritó sailor moon –debo dañarla para purificarla, si no la inmovilizo, no se dejará despertar, confía en mi sailor moon. Dijo el mientras la miraba.

Confío en ti. Dijo ella regresándole la intensa mirada - ¡purificación de Black moon! Lanzó el joven desde su broche un rayo negro que impactó a Rey y la hizo recuperar la expresión en la mirada –sailor moon. Llamó el caballero del agua quien seguía peleando, ahora con Dirión y Deraler a la vez, ya que habían roto el efecto de las burbujas, el caballero de las tinieblas se dirigió a ayudarlo y Serena se preparó.

¡tiara lunar! ¡acción! lanzó hacia la diadema y la logró romper, Dirión se levantó junto a su hermano –han ganado, pero no siempre será así. Dijo mientras desaparecían, todo el mundo despertó y las miró.

¿Qué hacemos ahora? Preguntó Amy, Serena y Rey hicieron sus poses de batalla y dijeron:

Somos las sailors scouts. Y acto seguido, una lanzando un rayo lunar y la otra un fuego de Marte al aire, aprovecharon la luz para desaparecer con los caballeros juntos, pero no revueltos.

Continuará…


	15. las lágrimas de una sailor

Hola mis seguidores queridos, me he tardado un poquito, pero aquí está ¡otro capi!

Espero les gusten como van las cosas y me regalen 4 minutos de su tiempo para saber su parecer.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un inestimable REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo hago volar mi imaginación.

Una sailor entre lágrimas y dolor.

El director Ganimedes miraba muy circunspecto a una joven de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes –ya no se puede mas señorita Kino ¡es inaguantable su falta de disciplina! La joven miraba perdidamente al director, sus ojos verdes parecían ausentes de toda vida –expulsión. Dijo el director con calma, la chica parpadeó - ¿Qué? Preguntó tartamudeando –expulsión señorita Kino, definitiva, aquí tiene, ahora salga de la academia, ya. La muchacha se levantó sin decir mas.

-el hecho de que sus padres y su hermano hayan muerto en ese terrible accidente, no le da derecho a desahogar su frustración con el alumnado, ya se le han hecho llamadas de atención pero, me temo que Jesie y Jhon son demasiado amables con usted y la academia Miyamoto no se puede permitir estudiantes rebeldes, aunque posean un promedio excelente como usted. Ella ladeó la cabeza y sin decir mas, salió de la oficina del director, Ganimedes se pasó un pañuelo por la cabeza.

-Lita Kino. Murmuró mientras se preparaba un te –una niña insoportable e inaguantable.

Serena, caminaba con Diamante hacia la escuela y hablaban de todo un poco –entonces. Dijo el con alegría - ¿otra cita de estudios? Ella asintió –mis calificaciones en matemáticas han mejorado mucho gracias a ti. Dijo con efusividad –me alegro que puedas decir eso hermosa. Dijo Diamante con cariño, iban a cruzar la calle, cuando algo se atravesó en el medio - ¡oye! ¡Ten mas cuidado! Gruñó Serena mirando a su alrededor, Diamante vio como si en cámara lenta se moviera a una chica de pelo marrón que corría hacia la calle concurrida.

¡cuidado Kino! Gritó corriendo tras de ella y envolviéndola en un abrazo, Serena se puso pálida, parecía que su corazón y vida se iban detrás de aquel peli plateado - ¡Díiiiiaaaaaam!gritó corriendo hacia el - ¡estás bien muchacho! ¡no te has hecho daño! Gritó la asustada conductora –no, no señora, estoy bien. Y era verdad, había puesto un escudo que lo protegió a el y a la muchacha del impacto –que bueno. Dijo otro señor –pudieron haberse matado. Dijo un tercero asustado –si, disculpen. Dijo Diamante con cortesía y seriedad.

-Díam, oh Díam ¿estás bien? Preguntó Serena –si, si hermosa, estoy b… la respuesta de el quedó interrumpida por un puñetazo que le mandó la señorita Kino directo a su cara.

Eres un entrometido ¡maldito Li! ¡eres un maldito entrometido! ¡yo quería morir! ¡quería morir! El se dio la vuelta, con agilidad, le dio otro puñetazo y una patada - ¡Diamante detente! ¡detente! gritaba Serena - ¡basta Kino! ¡basta de tu maldita compasión! Dijo mientras se la echaba como un saco de papas –nos vamos, vamos hermosa. Dijo el, Serena lo siguió sin decir mas ante la mirada asombrada de todo mundo y una Kino enfadada que le daba golpes en la espalda.

Llegaron al parque número 5 donde se sentaron –bien ¿Qué demonios pretendías al intentar suicidarte Kino? Preguntó el –eso no te interesa Li, déjame endiabladamente en paz. Dijo la joven –no estoy entendiendo nada. Dijo Serena, Diamante la miró –ella es Lita Kino, su familia era dueña de unos restaurantes transnacionales

Llamados el pájaro de fuego, pero hace un mes, en un accidente automovilístico murieron el padre, la madre y el hermano de Lita Long Kino. - ¡gracias Li! ¡Gracias por contar la tragedia de mi vida! Espetó Lita con amargura –oh, mi papá cubrió la noticia. Dijo Serena –eran Megumi, Alan y Long y tu, tu sobreviviste ni se sabe como. Dijo –eso no te interesa niña mimada. Dijo Lita con aspereza - ¿Qué pasó después? preguntó Serena –hubo una custodia legal muy difícil, por la única heredera del legado Kino, sus tíos se pelearon por ella y al final, los abuelos, Alan y Keiko se qedaron con ella. Lita vociferó:

¡aún sigo aquí! ¡cuerda de idiotas! Serena se acercó y la abrazó, eso dejó a Lita helada –lo siento mucho, no se que es perder a un padre ni a un hermano, de verdad, pero se ve, que has pasado por muchas penalidades y me gustaría ayudarte. Una energía rosada escapaba de Serena sin que ella se diera cuenta –oh hermosa. Dijo Diamante –estás usando tus poderes de sanación en ella. Y Lita comenzó a llorar.

No se como pasó. Dijo sollozando –solo se que íbamos en el carro y alguien nos saboteó los frenos, papá no pudo frenar y cuando el golpe nos alcanzó, una barrera verde me cubrió y yo, yo estoy viva por eso, cuando me miré antes de desmayarme, un sello raro estaba en mi frente. Diamante tuvo que poner cara de estatua para que no se le cayera la mandíbula de la impresión, Serena seguía acariciando el cabello y la espalda de Lita –y todo esto, mis tíos peleándose por mi como si fuera un trozo de carne, por mi dinero, no por mi, en el funeral muy pocos fueron, por el pleito familiar y en el entierro, menos que menos, solo los sirvientes y yo, mis tíos amenazaron a los amigos de mis padres y luego, me mandaron con mis abuelos y yo, yo ¡todo el mundo dice que yo maté a mi familia! ¡pero yo no fui! ¡yo no fui! Gritaba ella estallando –pero ¿Por qué dicen eso? Preguntó Serena –encontraron material de saboteo de autos en su habitación. Explicó Diamante.

¡tu también crees que fui yo he Li! ¡también me dirás asesina en mi cara y a mis espaldas! El negó –yo nunca he hablado mal de ti Kino, te consta. Dijo Diamante, Serena siguió con sus caricias.

Sabes Lita, alguien tan dulce como tu, no puede haber matado a sus padres, es imposible si se tiene en cuenta el dolor que has pasado y la soledad que llevas contigo, yo creo en tu inocencia. Lita la miró mientras Serena le sonreía –de ¿de verdad? Preguntó –si, eres una persona muy cálida querida Lita. Dijo ella mientras sacaba de su maletín una caja de cleenex, la joven la tomó y se sonó estrepitosamente –creo que necesitas amigos Lita, no gente que te juzgue ¿quieres pasar la mañana con Díam y conmigo? Ella miró a Diamante y luego a Serena –se, seguro. Dijo un poco dubitativa -vamos pues. Dijo Serena con alegría –no hay nada mejor, que una malteada de chocolate para esos nervios ¡y conozco un sitio muy bueno! Exclamó Serena, Lita y Diamante asintieron y los 3 salieron del parque.

Las chicas estaban en el receso –que mal, Serena no llegó. Dijo Molly - ¿le habrá pasado algo? Preguntó Amy –no lo creo. Dijo Rini - ¿Por qué no Blaki? Preguntaron ambas –porque sinó, ya supiéramos algo, lo malo siempre se sabe de primero. Dijo Rini –es verdad ¿vamos a ir al juego del equipo de voleibol? Preguntó Molly –está mi amiga Teresa allí. Amy y Blaki asintieron con entusiasmo.

-si claro ¿Cuándo es el partido? Preguntaron a coro –el día de mañana. Respondió Molly –perfecto. Dijo Amy mientras miraba a Zafiro sentarse –hola chicas, he traído algo para picar. Dijo –que delicia, galletas. Dijo Amy –sabroso. Dijo Molly –dame hermano. Dijo Blaki mientras le quitaba la bolsa –eres muy ruda Rini. Se quejó Zafiro –sobrevivirás hermanito. Dijo Blaki alegremente.

Una maligna rodó por el suelo –señor Dirión. Dijo –has fallado dead wisher ¡eres una inútil! Gritó Dirión –no ha sido culpa mía, le he dado pesadillas a la sailor, he controlado los pensamientos de la gente de su lado, he hecho que sus peores temores se realicen y ahora, cuando casi era mía, el maldito príncipe la salvó de su suicidio. Dirión bufó.

-maldito seas Diamante, maldito y 1100 veces maldito, bien, ve a hacer tu trabajo y no falles. La maligna se levantó –no señor. Dijo mientras hacía una reverencia y desaparecía –pronto, nos cobraremos la vida de las 3 sailors que faltan y el otro guerrero. Dijo mientras reía con diversión.

Después de dejar a Serena en su casa junto a Lita, Diamante llegó a su apartamento –tenemos problemas. Le dijo a Phanton –si, lo se. Dijo el mientras miraba a su ahijado –lo saben. Dijeron a coro.

¿Cómo sabes que lo saben? Preguntó Phanton –al parecer, Kino…digo, Lita, tuvo un accidente provocado por una maligna. - ¡que has dicho Diamante Li! Se exasperó Phanton –no fue mi culpa padrino. Dijo Diamante –yo mantenía a Kino vigilada en el colegio. Phanton asintió –hablas entonces… -del accidente de auto donde murieron sus padres. Respondió Diamante - ¿Por qué no te enteraste mas rápido? Preguntó Phanton –porque Kino hasta hace unas horas, no era amiga mía. Dijo Diamante.

¿andaba con Endimiun? Diamante asintió –ya veo. Dijo Phanton - ¿Cómo lograste que se abriera? –fue Serena, inconscientemente utilizó su poder de sanación. Phanton sonrió –vaya, parece que la princesa poco a poco se acerca a su yo real. Diamante asintió –tenemos que proteger a sailor Júpiter, a sailor Venus, a sailor Black moon y a tuxido mask. Phanton asintió –tu te tienes que encargar. Dijo –hablaré con Luna, es raro que no sepa nada de Artemis. Dijo Diamante, Phanton repitió el gesto –has lo que sea necesario. Dijo sin mas.

Luna corría por las calles de la ciudad, llegó al edificio de Diamante y a su puerta, el le abrió –te esperaba. Le dijo – ¿es verdad? ¿Es verdad que Lita ha tenido su despertar? El asintió en silencio –si, y no has estado allí. –se supone que tu vigilarías eso Diamante. Regañó Luna –por Nix y su luna negra ¡ya lo se! Pero no estaba en un lugar donde pudiera hacer vigilancia. Luna lo miró.

-no entiendo, por que dices eso, pudiste habértela pasado con Endimiun si tu eras. Diamante la cortó –era, tu misma lo has dicho, era amigo de Endimiun y ya suficiente con compartir el mismo colegio. Luna lo miró mal –se supone que no le deberías tener rencor a el. –tu no sabes nada Luna. Dijo Diamante con sequedad –ocúpate de ser la mensajera de las sailors y de nada mas, de mis problemas, me ocupo yo. Ella asintió de mala gana y se fue sin despedirse –gata entrometida, tu nunca podrás entender, la razón que hace que yo, que yo odie a Endimiun con toda mi alma. Dijo Diamante cerrando la puerta de su casa.

Serena estaba con Lita en su casa, sentadas viendo televisión cuando Lita miró en la ventana –mira Serena, parece que tienes correo. La muchacha alzó la vista y su sonrisa resplandeció como lo mas bello del universo –si ¡si! ¡Es mi caballero en armadura! Lita la miró extrañada.

¿Quién Serena? Preguntó con curiosidad –mi admirador secreto que me manda poesías, se hace llamar mi caballero en armadura. Dijo, Lita sonrió - ¿puedo leerla? Serena asintió - ¡claro Lita! Ven. La otra muchacha se acercó y ambas comenzaron a leer la nota que decía:

Hermosa diosa de doradas cascadas, tus hermosos ojos de luces cristalizadas, de verdad quisiera mirar tu hermosa sonrisa reflejar, el amor que te tengo para dar, cuando un beso te logre robar.

Tu caballero en armadura.

Lita sonrió y tenía corazoncitos en sus ojos –es tan romántico ¡debe ser un chico guapísimo! ¿No sabes donde estudia? Serena negó –una de mis amigas dice que es un compañero nuestro pero, yo espero que no, ya que cuando veo a ese chico, la imagen de el se cae. Lita asintió.

-dime ¿Cómo lo imaginas? Serena se sonrojó –no lo se muy bien, pero es alto, de porte principesco, es guapo y debe tener una voz de terciopelo o chocolate derretido. Lita pensó –alguien así, se parecería a Li. Dijo por fin - ¡que! ¿A Díam? Preguntó Serena –si, a Li su voz es como caramelo derretido o como chocolate derretido si te parece. Serena la miró - ¿te gustaba? Lita se puso tan roja como ella –no se puede negar que Li es guapo, no le prestaba atención porque no estaba en su grupo de amigos, pero, no soy exenta a mirar sus encantos. Serena sonrió.

-si fuera el ¡hay! ¡Que dicha sería! Lita rió –tú estás enamorada de Li. Serena negó –a mi me gusta otra persona. Dijo apenada –y no me preguntes mas, no puedo hablar de eso, oye Lita, ya es tarde ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? Ella asintió. –te lo agradecería mucho. Dijo, Serena asintió y ambas salieron de su casa.

Iban por el camino riendo y hablando de todo un poco, Serena así se enteró que Lita asistiría a su colegio y se mostró tan alegre que por fin, Lita sintió que el cambio no sería tan malo, de repente, el cielo se obscureció y ambas miraron un auto negro abollado y manchado de tierra pararse a su frente, Lita se puso pálida.

¡Lita! ¡Lita! ¡que tienes Lita! Gritaba Serena mientras su amiga producto del puro terror se echaba hacia atrás, las puertas abolladas se abrieron y 3 cuerpos se arrastraron hacia ellas, con marcas de moretones y piel podrida, con rastros de huesos y músculos, los cuerpos de los padres y el hermano de Lita convertidos en zombis se arrastraban hacia ellas, Lita dio un chillido aterrador, y Serena no perdió mas tiempo, abrió la tapa de su reloj y dijo:

¡chicas tenemos problemas! ¡las necesito en la cuarta con tercera! ¡rápido! solo se oyeron 2 voces –entendido. Y Serena alzó su broche.

¡por el poder del prisma lunar! ¡transformación! al estar lista, miró la situación - ¡espera un poco! Dijo, los zombis la miraron.

No permitiré que seas lo que destruya a Lita ¡soy una sailor scout! ¡que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Hizo su pose - ¡soy sailor moon! ¡sailor moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna! Y acto seguido, se puso a pelear con los zombis, pero por mas que los descabezaba, sus cabezas regresaban a la normalidad - ¡no puede ser! Exclamaba ella –parece que no van hacia mí, sinó hacia Lita ¡debo protegerla!¡rayo sónico lunar! los adornos de sus chunguitas brillaron de blanco y cuando el rayo se concentró en su mano alzada, fue hacia los 3 zombis haciéndoles daño, cuando se escuchó a lo lejos:

¡fuego de Marte! ¡enciéndete! A pesar de que los zombis fueron achicharrados, eso no les impidió seguir con su tarea - ¡burbujas de mercurio! ¡congelen! ordenó Amy, eso si los.

detuvo

¡sailor moon! Llamó Rey –sailor mars. Dijo Serena corriendo hacia ella - ¿Qué pasa con estos zombis? Preguntó Amy –los he intentado destruir, pero no lo he conseguido. Dijo Serena, Lita por su parte, seguía paralizada - ¿has lanzado todos tus ataques? Preguntó Rey –todos y cada uno. Respondió Serena, Amy sacó su computador –eso no es normal. Dijo –dímelo a mi. Dijo Serena –me refiero sailor moon, a que es una maligna. Concretó Amy - ¿Qué? Preguntaron Serena y Rey, Amy asintió afligida.

-parece que los ataques son para tu amiga. Serena miró –ese es el hermano de Lita, su padre y su madre. Dijo Rey - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Preguntó Serena –proteger a Lita. Dijo Amy quien miraba como el efecto de sus burbujas casi desaparecía, Serena, en ese momento recordó.

FLASH BACK.

–cuando me necesites. Dijo la voz del guapo enmascarado –y sientas que tardo demasiado, pon tu mano derecha en tu mejilla y piensa en mi, la piedra se transformará en mi rosa y te ayudaré

Serena dudó al haber desaparecido la rosa y al haberse colocado en su mejilla tras la explicación del guapo enmascarado -Pero…no te preocupes, siempre voy a saber donde encontrarte hermosa. Dijo la voz, ella sonrió

FIN FLASH BACK.

Ella colocó su mano en su mejilla derecha –te necesito, ven y ayúdame caballero. Una luz azul lo iluminó todo y delante de ella, estaba parado el - ¿llamó usted mademoiselle? Preguntó el con galantería - ¡mira guapo! Gruñó Rey en un grito - ¡después coqueteas todo lo que quieras! ¡Necesitamos que nos ayudes a resolver este problema! El caballero miró mal a la sailor –discúuulpa mars, estaba atendiendo algo mas importante que tu. –deja tu ironía. Dijo Amy –andando. Dijeron ambas a coro

-si, necesito ayuda. Se limitó a decir Serena, el asintió y se acercó a los zombis que querían seguir siendo golpeados por las sailors, pues, no sesgaban en sus intentos de acercarse a Lita que seguía muda de terror –ninguna va a poder hacer nada. Dijo el caballero al haberlo mirado todo –la única que puede hacer que todo regrese a la normalidad, que la maligna tome su verdadera forma es Lita Kino aceptando su miedo. Serena miró a la muchacha.

-lita ¡Lita! ¡Creo en ti! ¡Se que eres inocente! ¡Eres inocente! La muchacha parpadeó –soy inocente…soy inocente…decía mientras los zombis repetían una y otra vez –nooos maaataaasteeee Liiitaaaa, noooos maaaataaasteee. Ella parpadeó –claro que no ¡claro que no! ¡Fue una sombra! Y de sus manos, comenzaron a salir rayos verdes que alejaron a los zombis de ella - ¡esa es la maligna! Gritó el caballero de las tinieblas al ver una mujer pálida, con ojos rojos y ropa negra - ¡tras ella! Ordenó Serena –rayo del mal. Dijo la maligna con voz gutural y al lanzar el rayo, sailor moon, mercury, mars y el caballero cayeron desmayados.

Continuará


	16. sailor júpiter y el demonio de la rubia

Andrómeda se asoma con cuidadito a la sala donde esperan un callado grupo de lectores ejem, hola…ya se, ya se ¡he tardado mucho! ¡Lo siento! Proyectos que llevo aparte de este ¡disculpen!

Espero les guste este capi, un poco corto pero lo necesitaba para poner acción en el que viene.

Comentarios y críticas serán respondidos siempre y cuando sean de forma civilizada.

Todo poder y personaje que no conozcan es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les llevo buenas historias.

Sailor júpiter y el demonio de la rubia.

Lita chilló al mirar a los guerreros caídos –ellos, ellos trataron de ayudarme, me defendieron, impidieron que esas cosas me mataran. Decía mientras seguía lanzando rayos que eran insuficientes cuando Luna apareció.

¡Lita! Exclamó, ella miró atónita al gato - ¡el gato! ¡habla! exclamó anonadada –no es momento para eso. Dijo Luna dando una vuelta y dejando una pluma verde a los pies de la muchacha quien la tomó mirando a sus rescatadores, que tenían cara de estar pasando por una pesadilla viviente mientras la maligna paseaba de un lado al otro acrecentando mas y mas su sufrir.

¡rápido Lita!¡debes decir por el poder de Júpiter!¡transformación! ella asintió y alzó la pluma - ¡por el poder de Júpiter!¡transformación! cuando estubo lista, escuchó:

Buena suerte, hija. Se quedó callada - ¿Quién eres? Preguntó –alguien que desea lo mejor para ti. Dijo la voz regalándole una sonrisa –tienes el trueno de Júpiter que debes conjurar con unas palabras, esto activará una antena en tu tiara que disparará un rayo venido del cielo, tienes el trueno de Júpiter mas corto, sin el conjuro, esto disparará un rayo de tus manos y es ideal para lugares cerrados. Ella asintió –aparte de la tiara de Júpiter, cuídate mucho amor. Dijo la voz mientras se extinguía - ¡espera! ¡quien eres! Repreguntó la muchacha –alguien que siempre querrá lo mejor para ti. Dijo la voz desapareciendo por fin, Lita tomó aire y recitó:

-mi planeta guardián es el de las tormentas, que mi furia se sienta y el trueno se haga estallar. La antena dorada salió sosteniendo en ella un trueno gigantesco - ¡trueno de Júpiter! ¡Resuena! lanzó Lita al mounstro que se calcinó, con eso, todos quedaron liberados.

-rayos. Dijo el caballero de las tinieblas - ¿todos están bien? Preguntó Lita –si. Respondieron los demás a coro –acabemos con el. Dijo Rey - ¡fuego de mare! ¡Enciéndete! lanzó - ¡burbujas de mercurio! ¡Exploten! lanzó Amy pegándo las burbujas en el centro del pecho del mounstro - ¡rayo tiniebla! Lanzó el caballero - ¡tiara lunar! ¡Acción! lanzó Serena y con eso, terminaron a la maligna –lo logramos ¡lo logramos! Gritaron las sailors corriendo a abrazar a su nueva amiga –bien hecho chicas, falta poco para quitarnos las máscaras. Dijo el caballero feliz mientras desaparecía.

Rato mas tarde, en el templo Ikagua estaban las chicas explicándole la situación a Lita –así que, guerreras que luchan por el amor y la justicia. Dijo por fin, todas asintieron –eso es grandioso, la mejor parte es que tengo amigas. Dijo –incondicionales amigas. Dijo Serena –por supuesto que si. Dijo Rey sonriente –ya verás que todo sale bien. Dijo Amy –seguro que si. Dijo Serena, Lita rió.

-dediquémosnos a la película que les propuse. Dijo, Luna las miró muy sircunspecta –lamento decirles que no se pueden dedicar a la película. Todas la miraron –tenemos 2 sailors mas que buscar. Rey la miró pero Luna, tu dijiste que podrías encontrarlas. Si la gata hubiera podido ruborizarse, seguro lo hubiera hecho –si, lo dije pero, parece que las cosas no van a salir como yo quería. Mencionó la minina - ¿de que hablas? Preguntó Serena –así como las malignas encontraron a Lita y casi la matan, pueden hacer lo mismo con las sailors restantes. Amy la miró comprensiva y preguntó:

- ¿Cuántas de nosotras faltan? Luna miró a todas las chicas, tras zoopezar un momento la pregunta de Amy dijo: -solo faltan 2. Todas suspiraron –que bueno. Dijeron las 4 chicas a coro, la gata dio una vuelta y una brújula plateada apareció, Serena la recogió.

- ¿Qué es esto Luna? Preguntó-es una brújula scout. Dijo la gata –es para localizar sailors. Añadió a la cara de sorpresa de las chicas –pero Luna ¿Cómo localizaremos a sailor Venus si no sabemos quien es? Preguntó Lita-para eso es la brújula Lita. Dijo Rey, Serena asintió - ¿Cómo funciona? Preguntó - ¿ves el agujero d debajo? Preguntó Luna, Serenan repitió su gesto anterior y Luna explicó:

-hay 2 maneras de localizarla la primera es: con su pluma de sailor y la segunda: que la líder piense en la guerrera faltante y la llame mediante su energía. Serena asintió.

-Serena no sabe hacer eso aún. Dijo Rey –entonces es mas práctica la segunda forma. Dijo Lita, Amy asintió, Luna dio una vuelta y sacó una pluma naranja, Amy la tomó y la colocó en la ranura, Serena miró al igual que todas, la flecha comenzó a girar, pero no se detenía.

- ¿Qué está pasando? Preguntó Lita, Serena dio un grito y soltó la brújula - ¡me quemó! Informó mediante un gemido de dolor - ¡Rey rápido! ¡Saca la pluma! ¡Corre! gritó Luna desesperada, Rey haló la pluma, en cuanto lo hizo, la brújula se enfrió.

-esto no me gusta. Dijo la gata - ¿Qué haremos ahora Luna? Preguntó Amy, la gata movió la cola de un lado al otro en señal de preocupación.

-no se preocupen chicas. Dijo por fin, todas la miraron ella se levantó –investigaré y les diré que podemos hacer. Dijo y salió del templo - ¡espera Luna! Dijeron todas, pero la gata las ignoró y salió sin mas –no tiene caso chicas. Dijo Lita –veamos la película. Dijo Amy –es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Dijo Rey, Serena asintió y todas se dirigieron a la sala de la TV.

Una joven corría, su rubia melena volaba al viento mientras sus ojos azules, asustados buscaban un lugar para esconderse de lo que la perseguía, su lazo rojo aparecía y desaparecía por las farolas de la calla al igual que la sombra que iba detrás de ella.

-no debe alcanzarme, no debe alcanzarme, no debe alcanzarme. Decía ella mientras sudaba y sudaba, la sombra se acercaba mas y mas –si no lo esquivo me matará, ya lo ha intentado en otras ocasiones. La muchacha saltó la cerca del parque y corrió por el camino adoquinado, sus pasos resonaban por los adoquines mientras el rugido de lo que fuera que la persiguiera se escuchaba mas y mas cerca - ¡aléjate de mi! Gritaba la muchacha, en contraposición, el rugido era mas y mas fuerte, llegó a una pared y se acurrucó –desaparece. Suplicó, la sombra se perfiló y lo que se vio fue unas orejas como de un gato blanco.

- ¡deeeeesaaaapaaaaareeeeeeceeeeeeeee! Gritó la chica histérica, un rayo naranja salió de sus manos extendidas y chocó contra la sombra haciéndola rodar 3 metros hacia atrás, esta cayó desmayada, la chica siguió corriendo cuando al pasar por una avenida, un carro la atropelló, ella dio un grito y cayó herida.

-diablos, no puede ser. Dijo Phanton mientras miraba a la chica sangrando, la recogió con cuidado y se la llevó a un hospital.

Vimitri estaba complacida en su trono, al lado de los gemelos, Deraler y Dirión se veían contentos.

-hasta que al fin hacen algo bien para variar. Dijo Vimitri –sailor Venus está al borde de la locura, puesto que nadie, absolutamente nadie le cree y el demonio ha matado a sus padres, ella por temor se ha escapado de su casa, démosle 2 noches mas, seguro muere en una de estas. Dijo Dirión, Vimitri rió –eso es perfecto chicos. Deraler sonrió –y yo he incapacitado la brújula scout. Ella aprobó con un gesto de cabeza.

-si hace falta, podemos enviarlo a sus sueños pero con que la atormente en la vida real, es mas que suficiente. Dijo Dirión –estoy de acuerdo, si no la tienen, el equipo no estará completo y no podrán darle a sailor moon su cetro. Los gemelos asintieron –le diremos al demonio, que mate a sailor Venus. Dijo Dirión –así es. Dijo Deraler, Vimitri sonrió y agregó:

-necesitamos encontrar el cristal de plata. Dirión sonrió –ya estoy trabajando en eso mi señora. Dijo –estamos haciendo que algo los detecte como el cetro de la familia real. Dijo Deraler –espero buenos resultados, no me fallen. Dijo Vimitri mientras reía de forma malvada.

Cuando la rubia despertó, lo hizo con un grito en una cama desconocida, gimió por el dolor de cabeza y se dio cuenta que estaba vendada, Phanton apareció y se acercó a ella con cuidado –déjeme ir. Rogó la rubia al borde del llanto –querida, tranquila. Dijo el con suavidad –no voy a hacerte nada, me llamo Phanton y yo, te encontré en la calle. Ella se quitó las cobijas –déjeme ir, no lo entiende, yo necesito estar en movimiento, sinó, esa cosa que me persigue me atrapará y me matará, lleva 3 meses en eso, por favor, déjeme ir. El negó –insisto. Dijo –mire señor cicatriz. Comenzó ella, pero el la interrumpió.

-Phanton querida Phanton, señor cicatriz es un apodo muy grosero que nunca me ha gustado. Ella asintió –señor Phanton, de verdad debo irme, esa cosa, nadie me cree pero me persigue noche y día, día y noche. El alzó las cejas - ¿Cómo has escapado? Preguntó –no lo se, me acurruco y algo lo espanta. Dijo ella –yo si te creo. Dijo el - ¿Por qué debería? Preguntó ella –porque esa cosa te siguió y yo la vi. La muchacha se puso pálida e hizo el intento nuevamente por levantarse –déjeme ir, se lo suplico. La luna invertida de Phanton apareció en su frente –te digo que lo espanté querida. Dijo, por alguna razón, esta no le provocó temor a la chica, al contrario, hizo que soltara lágrimas de alivio y trastabillando se dirigiera hasta Phanton que la abrazó –tranquila, tranquila querida. Pero ella seguía desahogando su histeria de 3 meses de puro terror, el le acarició el cabello y duró así un rato.

- ¿ya estás mejor querida? Preguntó el –si, si señor Phanton. Dijo la muchacha - ¿Cómo te llamas? Preguntó el –soy Mina, Mina Ino. Dijo ella mientras lo miraba.

Serena estaba al día siguiente en el colegio –no encontré a Díam hoy. Dijo –eso es extraño. Dijo Amy –si, Blaki tampoco vino. Agregó –no sabía que fueras amiga de los hermanos Li. Dijo Lita –ah si, ellos me caen bien. Dijo Serena –son buenas personas. Dijo Amy mientras sonreía –yo creo que hay uno que te parece mas que una buena persona. Dijo Molly a Amy mientras le guiñaba un ojo, eso hizo que la primera se sonrojara y Lita y Serena rieran.

-me parece, que Amy no es la única indiferente al encanto de los Li. Dijo Lita mirando a Serena - ¿de que hablas Lita? Preguntó la aludida –mmm, dímelo tu, chica Díam. Serena le siguió a Amy en el color del rostro, Lita y Molly rieron.

-bueno chicas ¿a que hora las vemos en el partido? Preguntó Molly al resto - ¿a que hora? Preguntaron las otras –si, mi tía la diseñadora irá conmigo. Serena asintió –supongo que si el partido es a las 5 nos veremos allí a las 4:30. Todas asintieron –buena idea. Dijo Amy –así es. Dijo Lita –a esa hora será. Dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa.

Diamante miraba a Mina, su mirada de cachorro asustado lo tenía desorientado, no era así como la recordaba, a petición de su padrino (mas bien los obligó) los 3 hermanos Li se habían quedado en casa cuidando a la aludida que en cuanto vio las lunas negras en las frentes de los 3, se tranquilizó como si nunca hubiera pasado ese susto.

-así que…vienen de otro planeta. Dijo la rubia interrogando al mayor de los hermanos quien asintió –que bueno que ustedes son del tipo de personas que puede ayudarme. Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa –he pasado por tanto. Zafiro le sonrió –no lo dudamos, pero con nosotros estás a salvo. Ella le regresó la sonrisa –gracias por decírmelo. Rini le había traído el almuerzo y le había regalado un vestido precioso –espero que esto te guste y te siente bien. Dijo ella –seguro que si, muchas gracias. Dijo Mina mientras asentía, cuando de pronto, se puso pálida.

-Mina ¿Qué pasa? Le preguntó Diamante, ella señaló al espejo –allí está. Dijo aterrorizada.

Continuará…


	17. sailor venus y el cetro lunar

Hola mis queridos seguidores, otro capi de nuestra historia.

Espero lo disfruten.

¡denme mas ganas!¡con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les regalo buenas historias.

Venus, el demonio y el cetro lunar.

Las chicas, estaban en el partido de voleibol - ¡pégale! Gritaba Molly - ¡eso es! Gritaba Serena - ¡dale duro! Gritaba Lita - ¡tu puedes! Gritaba Amy, todas estaban muy emocionadas mirando el partido cuando, Luna apareció y se encaramó en el hombro de Serena.

-pero Luna ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó la joven –Serena no, no hay tiempo, creo que ya he encontrado a sailor Venus. Serena la miró extrañada –pero ¿Cómo? Si la brújula falló. Luna negó –no hay tiempo para decirlo, corre Serena, corre ¡corre! La aludida salió corriendo del estadio, Molly la miró - ¿Qué le pasará a Serena? Se preguntó, Amy, Rey y Lita la miraron.

-no tengo idea. Dijeron a coro mientras la figura de su amiga se perdía.

Mina, seguía pálida señalando el espejo –es, es el. Dijo por fin, al tiempo que un demonio blanco, con ojos azules, cola y orejas de gato, con una luna dorada aparecía, Diamante, Zafiro y Black Lady se incorporaron –hay que detenerlo. Dijeron a coro los 3 –yo lo detendré. Dijo Diamante adquiriendo sus ropas de príncipe - ¡corre con Mina Rini! ¡Corre! ordenó Zafiro, Black Lady asintió –a la orden. Dijo mientras tomaba a Mina del brazo y la halaba al tiempo que el demonio lanzaba una de sus garras que fue repelida por Zafiro - ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño? Preguntó el peli azul, el demonio rugió y se enfrascó en la lucha con los nemesianos, quienes, comenzaron a atacarlo con poderes básicos.

-Zafiro, no lo podemos matar. Dijo Diamante –lo se hermano, debemos purificarlo. Dijo Zafiro, Diamante asintió –eso solo lo puede hacer el cetro lunar. Zafiro repitió el gesto de su hermano.

-no hay mas que esperar a que llegue sailor moon. Dijo el segundo de los hermanos Li al mayor que asintió –así es hermano, debemos detenerlo para que no mate a Mina. Dijo mientras junto a su hermano, sacaban al demonio del edificio.

Serena llegó por las cercanías del mismo, se colocó en un lado oculto y alzó su broche - ¡por el poder del prisma lunar! ¡Transformación! al estar lista, se dirigió hacia donde un par de gritos se escucharon –no vas a huir conejo. Dijo Deraler –por supuesto que lo haré. Dijo Rini mientras tenía detrás de ella a Mina - ¡espera un poco! Dijo Serena, Deraler se dio la vuelta buscándola entre las sombras - ¡no permitiré que hieras a una niña que necesita apoyo y consuelo! ¡Soy una sailor scout! ¡Que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Ella hizo su traje - ¡soy sailor moon! ¡Sailor moon te castigará! ¡En el nombre de la luna! Alzó sus manos a la altura de su pecho - ¡rayo lunar! lanzó –yo no me entretendré contigo estúpida niña. Dijo el, pero Serena se le atravesó –tendrás que. Dijo desafiante, cuando otro grito se oyó:

¡burbujas de mercurio! ¡ataquen! lanzó Amy - ¡que bueno que llegaron! Exclamó Serena feliz –no te íbamos a dejar con toda la gloria. Dijo Rey sonriendo - ¡fuego de Marte! ¡enciéndete! lanzó, eso hirió a Deraler –maldita mocosa. Dijo enfadado –mi planeta es el de la tormenta, que el trueno se sienta y se haga estallar ¡trueno de Júpiter! ¡resuena! lanzó Lita, Rini sonrió.

-que alivio. Dijo mientras miraba a la chica, que de repente, fue atrapada por el demonio blanco, Luna llegó - ¡sailors! ¡tienen que soltar a esa chica! Gritó desesperada - ¡que! Exclamaron las 4 - ¡ella es su compañera! Y en efecto, al Luna terminar de dar la noticia, la marca naranja se dibujó en la frente de Mina, Luna dio la vuelta y salió una vez mas la pluma naranja.

¡tiara lunar! ¡atrapa! lanzó Serena al demonio - ¡tiara de mercurio! ¡atrapa! lanzó Amy a Deraler - ¡suéltame! ¡maldita mocosa! Gritó el hombre –no lo haré. Dijo Amy decidida, La gata corrió al tiempo que una rosa azul se veía caer –es el caballero de las tinieblas. Dijo Serena –encárguense del demonio, Deraler es mío. Dijo el, ella asintió y corrió a ayudar a las chicas, Luna se acercó a Mina quien seguía de rodillas.

¡rápido Mina! ¡tómala! la muchacha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –pero, pero ¿pero que? ¿el gato habla? Se preguntó aterrorizada –no hay tiempo, debes alzar la pluma y conjurarla, por el poder de Venus, transformación. La muchacha muerta de miedo asintió y lo hizo.

¡por el poder de Venus! ¡transformación! al estar lista se miró, de repente, los 4 broches de las 4 sailors brillaron en sintonía y una figura traslúcida de una mujer de extraordinaria bellaza con un traje muy similar al de Serena apareció.

Lo han logrado, felicidades, están las 5 principales, que alegría. Serena la miró y se acercó a ella - ¿Quién eres tu? Preguntó –soy tu predecesora. Informó la peli morada –y esto, es tuyo sailor moon.

la rubia lo miró extrañada.

-pero ¿Cómo? Preguntó –tu primera misión era reunir a tu equipo, sailor mars. La gema de la tiara de Rey brilló –no puede ser. Dijo Deraler –maldita reina, nos emboscó. Rugió mientras seguía peleando contra el caballero de las tinieblas – ¿que esperabas? Ella siempre fue más lista que ustedes. Dijo mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo –se supone que ese cetro había quedado destruido. El caballero de las tinieblas rió al comentario de Deraler –quisieras tu. Dijo mientras lo seguía golpeando, el demonio, no podía tocar a las sailors pues una barrera de colores: rosado, azul, rojo, verde y naranja había aparecido impidiéndole el acercarse a las chicas –sailor mercury. La tiara de Amy brilló como la de Rey –sailor Júpiter. La de Lita hizo lo mismo –y sailor Venus. La de Mina igual, la mujer traslúcida sonrió.

-al haber reunido a tu equipo, eso prueba que estás capacitada para ejercer el mandato que te corresponde por ser sailor moon. La gema de su tiara brilló y delante de ella, suspendido, estaba un cetro con una media luna lateral, con una especie de pedestal redondo para poner algo mas, de mango rosa, un cetro pequeño.

-con el podrás seguir tu misión sailor moon, purificar a las personas que hayan sido controladas y que tengan los cristales arco iris. Dijo la mujer - ¿Qué son los cristales arco iris? Preguntó Amy –son las piezas que forman el cristal de plata. Respondió la mujer –pero ¿Cómo podremos encontrarlos? Preguntó Rey –el cetro reaccionará a los cristales. Respondió la mujer - ¿Qué pasará cuando tengamos el cristal de plata? Preguntó Lita, la mujer sonrió.

-muchas cosas serán reveladas. Dijo, miró a Serena –solo debes dar un giro al cetro a tu alrededor y decir: curación lunar, acción. Serena asintió –curación lunar acción. Dijo anonadada, la mujer comenzó a difuminarse.

- ¡espera! Exclamó Mina –yo siempre las estaré cuidando niñas. Dijo mientras desaparecía, Amy gritó - ¡la barrera se ha extinguido! Informó, todas tomaron posición de ataque pero Mina escuchó una voz en su interior.

Neutralízalo tu hija. Dijo una voz - ¿Quién eres? Preguntó Mina –alguien que te ama, di: rayo creciente de Venus, fulmina. Ella obedeció - ¡rayo creciente de Venus! ¡Fulmina! eso hirió de gravedad al demonio, la voz de esa sailor, de su predecesora que a Serena ya le resultaba mucho mas familiar dijo al tiempo que Luna lo hacía:

-hazlo ahora sailor moon. Y Serena lo hizo - ¡curación lunar! ¡Acción! un rayo plateado se vio y el demonio gritó mientras era envuelto por este hasta transformarse en un pequeño gato blanco desmayado, Deraler rugió de frustración.

-ya lárgate, maldito perdedor. Dijo el caballero de las tinieblas –me las plagarás. Dijo Deraler –lo juro. Aseguró mientras desaparecía, una brisa agitó el cabello de las 5 sailors y el del caballero, este sonrió –felicidades chicas, bien hecho. Dijo y súbitamente desapareció.

¡espera! dijeron las chicas –no tiene caso. Dijo Serena mirando el punto por donde el, había desaparecido, Mina la miró –siempre hace lo mismo. Añadió sin inmutarse, la otra rubia asintió –necesitamos un lugar para explicarle todo a ella. Dijo Lita, Mina asintió mientras Luna era cargada por Rey –toma al gato blanco. Pidió la gata a Amy quien lo hizo y todas se dirigieron al templo Ikagua, cuando el gato blanco despertó, lo hizo con un grito lastimero, todas las chicas le habían explicado a Mina lo sucedido y ella aliviada, había aceptado su misión.

Que dolor. Dijo el gato blanco, Luna se encaramó a la mesa donde estaba acostado –hola Artemis. Dijo la gata negra –Lu, Luna. Dijo el gato –que bueno que regresaste amigo. Dijo ella mientras le sonreía de esa manera en la que solo los gatos saben hacerlo, el le regresó la sonrisa –hola. Dijo Serena de indiscreta prácticamente arruinando el momento kodack de los gatos enamorados –mucho gusto ¡yo soy Serena! El gato le sonrió –hola, soy Artemis, un placer. Dijo –encantada Artemis. Dijo la muchacha mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, Amy se acercó –hola, mucho gusto yo, yo soy Amy. Dijo el meneó su cola –es un placer. Dijo, Rey se le acercó con lo mas maravilloso de la tierra, leche y sardinas, el gato las miró sorprendido y se dedicó a comerlas.

-mu, muchas gracias. Logró balbucear –yo soy Rey dulce gatito blanco. El asintió, Lita se le acercó –hola, yo soy Lita. El meneó la cola mientras comía cuando notó que faltaba una por acercarse.

Mina. La llamó - ¿Cómo tu sabes mi nombre gato? Preguntó la rubia a la defensiva –Mina. Dijeron todas, pero ella temblaba –este era el demonio que me perseguía. Añadió mientras miraba al gato con recelo, el bajó la cabeza –lamento decirte que no recuerdo nada, estaba controlado, no tengo memoria hasta este momento. Dijo el mientras subía de repente la cabeza y los ojos azules de el, conectaban con los de ella, quien lo miró aturdida mientras el gato, le venía un recuerdo a la cabeza.

FLASH BACK.

Artemis, estaba corriendo por un parque a la luz del sol, corría feliz y contento –ya la voy a encontrar, por fin, encontraré a Mina. Decía mientras seguía su camino cuando por fin llegó ante ella, la cual, al mirar tan lindo gato, lo tomó en sus brazos.

-que lindo gatito eres. Dijo acariciándolo, el mualló de felicidad, cuando una luz se vio.

-niña, tienes a mi gato, lo quiero. Dijo el joven, Mina lo miró mientras el gato se escondía en su pecho –ese gato no es tuyo, es mío. Deraler, que era el joven que estaba al frente de ella rió –no lo creo, dame al maldito felino, niña idiota. Le lanzó un poder a Mina que la hizo rodar y soltar al gato, quien para defenderla saltó hacia Deraler pero, un rayo rojo lo atrapó en su centro.

-se el demonio que acabe con todo lo que ama sailor Venus, con su vida, con su familia, con todo, no des reposo a tu corazón ni paz a tu alma, hasta que su sangre haya bañado el suelo y tu hayas bebido de ella. Artemis, se fue transformando en un demonio humanoide con ojos rojos, orejas, garras y cola de gato, con la luna dorada en su frente y se lanzó por una asustada y conmocionada Mina mientras Deraler, desaparecía riendo.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Ella asintió –te recuerdo. Dijo por fin, el asintió a su vez –me da mucha alegría Mina. Dijo mientras se acercaba con cautela a la muchacha que si bien, no se movió, tampoco impidió la cercanía del felino, todas sonrieron después de un momento de tención.

-bien, ya estamos todas. Dijo Serena por fin, pero Luna negó –todas las de tu equipo principal si, pero aún faltan 2 miembros del equipo. Las chicas se quedaron conmocionadas.

- ¿de que hablas? Preguntó Amy –faltan 2 miembros del equipo, me refiero a la sailor guardaba del planeta Némesis y al protector de la tierra, a tuxido mask dijo la gata, todas las chicas la miraron - ¿Qué podemos hacer para encontrarlos? Preguntó Lita –hay que destrabar la brújula. Dijo Luna –es imposible. Dijo Rey –no, no si usamos la curación lunar. Dijo Artemis, pero cuando Serena alzó el cetro, la brújula fue enmarcada por un fondo negro y desapareció, todos se quedaron conmocionados.

Phanton suspiró junto a Diamante –ellas no deben despertar a sailor Black moon, eso lo debemos hacer nosotros. Dijo el peli morado, Diamante asintió mostrando la pluma negra con dorado –así es, Black Lady es cosa nuestra. Dijo mientras sonreía, al día siguiente, Phanton fue por Mina al templo Ikagua –me enteré querida, que los servicios de adopción te andan buscando desde hace 3 meses. Le dijo a la rubia al verla, esta asintió con tristeza –bueno querida, en base a tu situación creo que es prudente que te quedes viviendo conmigo y mis sobrinos. Ella abrió mucho los ojos –de ¿de verdad? El sonrió y asintió.

-pura verdad. Ella sonrió y se le aferró al cuello - ¡si! ¡Si quiero Phanton! ¡Si quiero! El rió –eso es excelente, bueno querida, vamos a casa. Dijo mientras se alejaba con Mina y las 4 chicas restantes, miraban la escena muy sorprendidas.

Continuará…


	18. el sufrimiento de Black Lady

Hola mis queridos seguidores, acá otro capi.

¡Espero lo disfruten! ¡Ya falta poco para reunir a todo el equipo! ¡Wiiiiiiii!

El otro día, me llegó un review anónimo con una sola palabra: "gracias" a es reviewer: gracias a ti por leer, yo solo intento llenar el vacío de las fans de Diamante que nos quedamos esperando por mas, y ayudar a crecer su phandon que en español es muy pequeño, mil gracias por darme una oportunidad y asumo que la historia te encanta tal cual va, me gustaría saber tus opiniones amig pero esa sencilla palabra ha llenado de alegría mi corazón.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con sus inestimables REVIEWS!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo les doy buenas historias.

El dolor de Black Lady.

Al día siguiente, Serena iba a su colegio como siempre, cuando se encontró a Diamante con una rosa roja en la mano –hola Díam ¿Cómo estás? El sonrió y le ofreció la rosa –no tan bien como tu hermosa, pero algo, te ves feliz ¿a que se debe? Preguntó, ella rió –ah bueno, tengo una nueva amiga aparte de Lita. Dijo, el sonrió mientras le ofrecía la mano para continuar la caminata –me alegro mucho por ti. Dijo el mientras ella lo miraba de vez en vez –hermosa, hay un baile en la embajada de Francia, y yo, quería invitarte al evento. Dijo el mientras la hacía detenerse, ella lo miraba.

-a ¿a mi? Preguntó ella aturdida, el sonrió –si, a ti. Dijo mientras reía, ella asintió - ¡será un gusto! ¡Oh! ¡Pero no tengo vestido! Exclamó –seguro que algo podemos resolver. Dijo el mientras le sujetaba el rostro, ella lo miraba y se perdía en sus ojos, los labios de el, tocaron los de ella y cuando el beso iba a empezar, alguien los interrumpió - ¡señorita Serena! La voz estridente de Kelvin como tiza de pizarrón rasgó de un solo dolor, el tapiz del romance de los enamorados, quienes cohibidos y enfurecidos miraron a Kelvin - ¡que tenga buen día señorita Serena! Diamante enfadado se acercó al joven y lo alzó por la camisa, ya era la segunda vez que ese soquete le hacía eso.

-ella tendrá buen día, cuando dejes de molestarla. Dijo suavemente, Kelvin se puso pálido de inmediato, el sonrió malvadamente –corre gusano, corre. Dijo soltándolo, el muchacho corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, Diamante suspiró para calmarse.

- ¿Qué dices? Ella lo miró y se le guindó al cuello - ¡desde luego! Gritó emocionada abrazándolo, el la abrazó igual y siguieron el camino al colegio de ella.

Vimitri, estaba en su trono torturando a los gemelos y los gritos de estos adornaban el lugar y contrastaban con la furia de la princesa, que en su destrucción era capaz de cualquier cosa - ¡han sido unos inconpetentes! Exclamó ella enfurecida – '¡perdón señora! ¡Perdón! gritaban los gemelos a coro ¡se supone que esas maldita no debían reunirse! ¡Debían hacer que el se equivocara y dijera todo! ellos seguían gritando, de repente, ella se detuvo, muy frustrada pero por fin se detuvo.

-no queda mas que enfrentarlas, deben impedir a toda costa que sailor black moon y tuxido mask se unan a los demás. Ambos asintieron.

-así lo haremos señora, no se preocupe. Dijeron mientras desaparecían a otro sitio del palacio esta vez, a curarse las heridas –eso espero muchachos, eso espero. Dijo Vimitri mientras regresaba a espiar a su trono.

Al Serena regresar a su casa, encontró en la cómoda de la sala, su gladiola junto a su rosa azul, su rostro se iluminó de alegría plena –es el ¡es el! ¡Mi caballero en armadura! Esta vez, el paquete venía adjunto con unos bombones, ella los tomó y leyó la nota.

Estos bombones, son 12 en total, 12 meses tiene el año, 365 días en los que te amo cada vez un poco mas, nuestro amor es como un círculo, no tiene inicio pero tampoco final, nació con el universo y será tan eterno como este lo sea.

Tu caballero en armadura.

Serena suspiró - ¡que guapo! Exclamó mientras sonreía y colocaba sus flores en un jarrón, de repente, el timbre la sorprendió –paquete para la señorita Serena Sutkino. Dijo el cartero - ¿Quién lo envía? Preguntó ella, el cartero subió y bajó los hombros –no tiene remitente. Dijo, ella asintió y firmó, subió a su habitación.

¿Qué es eso Serena? Preguntó Luna –no tengo ni idea. Respondió Serena abriendo la caja, se quedó anonadada, un hermoso vestido rosado y plateado era lo que estaba dentro, con zapatillas, accesorios y todo, ella solo pudo abrir y cerrar la boca como pez fuera del agua.

-vaya. Dijo Luna tan anonadada como ella –es todo un regalo principesco. Dijo, una nota cayó

Espero que te guste el vestido hermosa, paso por ti a las 7 de este viernes, con amor.

Tu Díam.

Serena gritó - ¡tengo una cita! ¡Tengo una cita con Díam! Fue corriendo hacia el teléfono y llamó a Molly y Amy, Luna sonrió.

-cada vez, estás mas cerca de el, cada vez mas cerca de tu príncipe. Dijo con alegría mientras se escurría al edificio de Diamante para ir a ver a Artemis.

El aludido estaba acostado en la cama de Diamante –así que, te has peleado con Endimiun. Dijo el gato por fin, el joven asintió.

-tampoco soporta a Rini. Dijo, el gato rió –no la soportaría en un principio, ya lo sabes. Diamante asintió - ¿Qué tal tu relación con Mina? Preguntó –va progresando poco a poco, lamento todo lo que me hicieron hacerle. Dijo el gato afligido, Diamante asintió –descuida, lo superará. Artemis suspiró –eso espero. Añadió.

-debes estar mas pendiente de Rini Artemis, tu debes descubrirla, no Luna. El gato frunció el ceño –no veo porqué no quieres que lullas la encuentren. Diamante suspiró –porque el enemigo va detrás del grupo de las sailors, no de uno de los consejeros y mas, si creen que aún sigues en su poder. Artemis asintió –eso es verdad. Dijo mientras se levantaba al ver la negra cola de Luna –suerte con eso, Romeo. Dijo Diamante mientras sonreía a la par que el gato se iba.

Al día siguiente, Black Lady iba al colegio, cuando en su afán por llegar a prisa, pues, se había quedado dormida, tropezó con el sujeto mas indeseable que poblara el país.

-hola cabeza de chorlito. Saludó antipáticamente Darien Chiva –hola Chiva. Dijo Rini sin ganas de pelear, el alzó las cejas - ¿se te ha quitado lo engreída? Ella negó –no, así como a ti, no se te ha quitado lo tunante. Dijo mientras le sonreía de lado –permiso Chiva. Dijo ella, el la retuvo –si crees que por ser la hermanita de Li, tienes algo especial, estás muy equivocada, tu hermano es un cretino y tu, una idiota. Black Lady rió mientras lo golpeaba para que la soltara.

-que suerte, los cretinos e idiotas se reconocen entre si, hasta la vista Darien. Dijo ella con aparente indiferencia mientras seguía su camino, eso dejó a Darien confundido ¿era dulzura lo que había notado? Movió la cabeza para despejarse.

-es solo mi imaginación. Se dijo mientras se alejaba rumbo a su colegio.

Black Lady llegó al colegio y tras quedarse parada en el pasillo durante la primera hora, fue a un árbol solitario durante la hora del receso, Serena la miró, usualmente Rini, era el alma del receso, donde estuviera ella siempre había algo de luz, brillo y candor.

-hola Rini. Dijo Serena cautelosa, ella alzó la vista, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, Serena se asustó, la risueña Black Lady Li, ella jamás lloraba, siempre tenía un gesto de consuelo para quien sufriera, la fuerza para quien le hiciera falta y su determinación para ayudar a la gente, pero verla así, tan vulnerable.

-Serena. Dijo la peli rosa arrojándose a sus brazos - ¿Qué pasa Rini? Preguntó Serena confundida –hay Serena, nunca lo voy a poder recuperar, nunca va a recordarme. La rubia seguía acariciando el cabello de la peli rosa.

-pero ¿a quien te refieres? Preguntó mientras la confortaba –a Darien, me refiero a Darien Chiva. Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par - ¿quequé? A, a ¿a Darien Chiva? Pero…pero si el te odia, odia a tu hermano, ha tratado muy mal a Rey. Rini asintió mientras seguía llorando.

-se que así se ve en su exterior, pero su interior es diferente, te lo juro, cuando nosotros, todos. Rini se detuvo, aún no era prudente irse de la lengua.

- ¿de que hablas Rini? Preguntó Serena con dulzura, la peli rosa negó –nada, de nada importante…lo que quiero decir es que: el es mas de lo que aparenta y tiene un caparazón que no lo deja ser quien realmente es. Serena asintió –entiendo lo que quieres decir. Rini reanudó su llanto.

-yo quiero recuperarlo, lo amo tanto, el es tan importante para mi. Serena asintió –seguro lo harás Rini, eres una chica muy valiente y hermosa, sería un tonto si no se enamorara de ti. La peli rosa miró la sonrisa de quien era su cuñada extra oficialmente.

-gracias Serena. Dijo por fin, la rubia sonrió mas ampliamente y sacó un pañuelo –toma, no se desde hace cuanto lo tengo, pero se que lo tengo. Rini tomó el pañuelo y se quedó helada, en una esquina tenía una luna negra y las iniciales "DGN" bordadas con hilo de oro.

-es hermoso. Dijo Black Lady, Serena asintió –vamos al salón de videojuegos de Andrew después de clase. Black Lady asintió.

-me hará bien. Dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante mientras se secaba con el pañuelo –te lo lavaré y lo regresaré, se ve que es muy querido para ti. La rubia asintió.

-no se porqué, pero siento que ese pañuelo es de alguien invaluable para mi. Black Lady asintió tras sonreír y abrazó a su cuñada una vez mas, con un sentimiento de agradecimiento profundo.

Rato después, las chicas fueron al salón de videojuegos de Andrew –hola chicas, tiempo sin verlas por acá. Dijo el rubio regalándoles una gran sonrisa –hola Andrew. Saludaron ambas chicas a coro, el amplió su sonrisa.

¿Qué máquina vienen a usar? Preguntó –la de sailor V. respondieron ambas, el asintió y las chicas se enzarzaron en el juego, de repente, la máquina brilló de forma siniestra, Serena lo notó enseguida.

-corre Rini, corre. Le dijo en susurros apresurados - ¿pero que? Preguntó Black Lady –yo puedo ayudarte. Aseguró, pero Serena negó.

- ¡corre Black Lady! ¡con un demonio! La peli rosa asintió, una sailor V, con mirada maligna, estaba parada al frente de ellas, sonrió sádicamente y tomó a la peli rosa por el cuello, Serena gritó al tiempo que una rosa azul se veía.

-aléjate de ella, maldita maligna. La maligna rió mientras Serena se escabullía - ¡por el poder del prisma lunar! ¡transformación! cuando estuvo lista, regresó, ya Black Lady estaba liberada gracias a la audacia del caballero de las tinieblas.

- ¡espera un poco! ¡no dejaré que lastimes a quien tiene su corazón esperando por otro! ¡soy una saibor scout! ¡que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Serena hizo su pose - ¡soy sailor moon! Concluyó la misma –sailor moon te castigará, en el nombre de la luna. Y acto seguido, fue a ayudar al caballero de las tinieblas.

- ¡rayo lunar! Lanzó mientras el acompañaba su ataque con uno propio, Black Lady por su parte, se había refugiado en la parte trasera del local.

-los mataré a ambos. Dijo la sailor copia con voz gutural.

-si pudieras ¡rayo tiniebla! Lanzó el caballero - ¡rayo sónico lunar! Lanzó Serena, ambos se dedicaron a los puños y las patadas durante un rato.

- ¡hazlo ahora sailor moon! ¡usa la curación lunar! Ella titubeó –pe, pero caballero, eso sirve para regresar a la gente a su estado normal. Dijo, el asintió.

Y a los monstros puros, los destruye, andando. Ella asintió e hizo la pose - ¡curación lunar! ¡acción! ambos miraron como la sailor Malvada gritaba hasta desvanecerse.

-bien hecho. Dijo el caballero - ¡espera! Lo llamó Serena, el se dio la vuelta.

¿Cuándo sabré quien eres? El se acercó, le tomó el rostro y la besó, murmuró en su oído.

-tu ya lo sabes, solo es cuestión de tiempo que lo recuerdes. Dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro con dulzura, le sonrió y desapareció dejando a una Serena atónita tocándose los labios.

-el, me, me el, el me robó mi primer beso. Dijo asombrada - ¡me robó mi primer beso! ¡Como se atreve! Vociferó molesta, en su interior pensaba:

-"ese era el primer beso reservado para mi Díam". Suspiró y se dirigió a des transformarse.

Continuará…


End file.
